Leo Valdez: the Tartarus and the return of Calypso
by isa dt
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Léo s'était sacrifié pour fermer les Portes de la Mort? Comment les autres demi-dieux s'en seraient sortis avec la quête? Comment auraient-ils arrêté la guerre romano-grecque? Comment Léo s'en serait sorti? Et surtout, comment aurait-pu revoir sa chère Calypso? Du Caleo à ras bords! (On va dire ;)) (Et oui je sais le titre est merdique mais bon -.-)
1. Les retrouvailles

**Bonjour bonsoir bonne nuit! Ici isa dt :B**

**Voici ma première fanfiction (brr ._.), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^ Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me demander ou même si c'est juste un mot sympa ou constructif vous pouvez tout commenter, je réponds toujours ;) c'est juste génial, ça remonte le moral, ça permet de s'améliorer et on pourrait même devenir potos :D enfin bref ceux qui écrivent aussi des fanfics vous connaissez le sentiment ;)**

_**J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an et demi, après la sortie de La marque d'Athéna.**_** Il est donc normal que certains détails ne marchent pas trop, notamment ceux en lien avec le Tartare, mais la plupart devraient être correct (vive le spoil!). Sinon, je devrais trouver une façon de les expliquer, alors vous en faites pas avec ces petits trucmuches ^.^**

**Bien sûr, les personnages, les lieux et tout sont à Rick Riordan.**

**Enjoy!**

**(PS: cette histoire a été inspirée par le travail de viria ( tumblr. com), plus précisément de son lyric sur les Héros de l'Olympe "How far we've come" (d'ailleurs c'est elle qui a dessiné la pic de cette fanfic). Je vous invite à aller le voir :))**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

LÉO

Enfin, Léo vit apparaître deux formes floues dans l'encadrement des Portes de la Mort.

Il faut dire qu'elles portent bien leur nom: juste de les regarder, Léo en avait des frissons dans le dos. Visiter la plus grande maison hantée de l'univers? C'est dans la poche -mais bon, il n'était pas certifié qu'il en ressortirait entier, et même pas qu'il pourrait en ressortir.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Percy et Annabeth, son coeur bondit de joie. Tout ce temps, il se morfondait sur l'Argo II en se reprochant l'accident de ses deux amis. C'était lui qui avait ouvert le fortune cookie, et Némésis l'avait bien averti: Il devrait en payer le prix. Et finalement, Percy et Annabeth étaient tombés dans le Tartare. Il s'en voudrait à jamais.

Mais maintenant, alors que les deux jeunes sang-mêlés se tenaient devant lui, tout ses sentiments d'amertume s'effacèrent; seul comptait le fait qu'ils étaient là, juste devant lui.

De plus, regarder m'sieur Hedge shooter dans les tas de poussières dorés (auparavant des monstres) en hurlant «crève!» pouvait être marrant au début, mais ça devenait lassant à la longue.

Il couru serrer Annabeth, pendant que Jason, lui, embrassait Percy.

-Aïe! glapit son amie lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras.

-Mes dieux, je suis désolé! fit-il en s'écartant.

Pendant que les autres demi-dieux fêtaient leurs retrouvailles, Léo examina son amie: Elle était exténuée. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés, son visage noir de suie et une méchante éraflure lui barrait la joue gauche. Son chandail était en lambaux et laissait apparaître de nombreuses coupures profondes, certaines encore en sang. Plusieurs bleus parsemaient ses bras et ses jambes, et une attelle de fortune était attachée sur son mollet gauche, ne l'empêchant tout de même pas de boiter.

Il alla donner un câlin à Percy, qui possédait lui aussi une collection de blessures en tout genre, puis tous allèrent s'asseoir plus loin.

-Hum, fit Jason en souriant. Je crois ne pas mentir si je dis qu'on est tous terriblement heureux de vous voir.

Léo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, M'sieur Hedge et Nico hochèrent tous la tête dans un bel ensemble.

-Ouais, tu les as tous fait crever, j'en suis sûr! s'exclama le vieux bouc en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Percy, lui arrachant un «ouch!» au passage.

-Calmez-vous, m'sieur Hedge,lui dit Léo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Valdez? le menaça l'entraineur. C'est pas parce que je suis un satyre que je peux pas t'obliger à faire des pompes!

-Racontez-nous ce qui c'est passé, dit Frank à Percy en regardant nerveusement autour de lui, comme si un monstre allait lui sauter dessus par-derrière -ce qui pouvait très bien se passer.

Percy narra donc leurs aventures au coeur du Tartare. Annabeth intervenait parfois pour rajouter des détails, mais elle était tellement faible qu'elle ne disait qu'un mot ou deux. À mesure du récit, Léo voyait son effroi s'agrandir: tout cela était horrible. Jamais il n'aurait tenu à leur place.

Quand Percy eut fini, Léo se rappela de respirer.

-Bon, maintenant c'est à votre tour, dit Percy en désignant les tas de poussières dorés qui jonchaient le sol autour d'eux. Que vous est-il arrivé?

Piper raconta donc tout. Léo, maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat était partie, se sentait prêt à piquer un somme, même s'il craignait ne pas pouvoir fermer l'oeil de peur que les cauchemars reviennent. Il avait invoqué le feu à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre les monstres qui gardaient les Portes de la Mort, et il était épuisé.

Lorsque Piper évoqua le moment où Léo avait disparu pour ensuite réapparaître dans un bistro quelques jours plus tard, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, quémandant une explication. Il agita faiblement la main dans les airs, mais ne rajouta rien. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne rien dire quand il avait la parole, mais il n'était pas prêt à raconter ce qu'il avait vécu sur Ogygia à ses amis. La simple pensée de Calypso lui brisait le coeur; la blessure de sa séparation était trop fraîche. Il se rappela sa promesse:«Je reviendrai te chercher, Calypso, avait-il juré au ciel nocturne alors qu'il voguait sur son radeau afin de retourner dans le monde réel. Je le promet sur le Styx.»

Il tiendra sa promesse.

Alors, Piper continua de raconter. Elle s'inquiétait pour Léo(elle connaissait le bien), mais elle fit comme rien. Léo la remercia du regard.

Lorsqu'elle finit, un silence régna pendant quelques minutes, le temps que tous puissent digérer les nouvelles.

-Eh bien, dit Hazel en prenant la parole en premier. (Elle désigna les Portes.) Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Les Portes de la Mort ne peuvent être refermées que de l'intérieur, les informa Nico (Léo l'avait oublié, lui). Il faudra donc un volontaire.

Il prit une grande respiration.

-Je suis partant. Je suis le fils d'Hadès, c'est moi qui ait le plus de chance de survie.

-Non! s'exclama Hazel en lui agrippant le bras. Tu ne peux pas! La dernière fois, tu a failli y laisser ta peau!

-Elle a raison, dit alors Percy d'une voix grave. Je vais y aller.

-Pas question! fit Annabeth en le foudroyant du regard. Je te l'interdit!

-Je pourrais me transformer en lézard, proposa Frank. Comme ça, personne ne me remarquera et on me laissera tranquille.

-Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! rugit Hazel. Les monstres vont se faire un plaisir de te bouffer tout cru!

-Je pourrais y aller, dit alors Piper d'une petite voix. Je chercherai une issue. Et en attendant, je convaincrai les monstres de me laisser tranquille.

-Il en est hors de question! répliqua Jason. Je ne te laisserai pas partir vers une mort assurée. Je me propose!

Vint alors la dispute prédite par tous. Percy essayait de convaincre Annabeth, les yeux brisés. Frank et Nico se disputaient avec Hazel. Piper et Jason se suppliaient l'un après l'autre en débitant n'importe quel argument débile qui pourrait faire changer l'avis de l'autre. Gleeson Hedge les regardaient comme s'il était en plein match de tennis, en tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre pour ne pas manquer une bribe de la chicane des sept demi-dieux. C'était la zizanie, quoi.

En voyant cela, Léo eut un coup au coeur. Et il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire.


	2. La séparation

Chapitre 2

LÉO

-Je vais y aller, déclara-il.

Tout le monde se tut d'un coup et un silence malaisant flotta dans l'air. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler -même si, se dit Léo, elle se serait fait gober vite fait par un monstre qui traînerait dans les parages.

-Attends. Tu peux répéter? dit Hazel avec la tête de quelqu'un qui viendrait d'avoir un coup de poêle à frire en pleine figure.

-C'est vrai, insista-t-il, la voix brisée. C'est moi qui ait provoqué la fureur du camp romain. C'est à cause de moi que Percy et Annabeth sont tombés dans le Tartare. C'est moi qui ait brisé le fortune cookie.

-C'est pas vrai, protesta Piper. Si tu l'avais pas fait, Hazel et Frank ne seraient plus là. On en a déjà parlé.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'on est tous dans le pétrin, continua Léo en ignorant son amie. C'est donc à moi de réparer mes gestes. En plus, je suis le seul...

Sa voix mourut. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas le seul à ne pas être amoureux. Pas depuis Calypso. Mais en même temps, cet argument pouvait changer radicalement l'opinion de ses compagnons. Il devait donc leur mentir. «Non», pensa-t-il. Mentir à ses amis en ces temps pouvait être fatal. Aussi choisit-il de changer légèrement ce qu'il allait dire de façon à dire la vérité tout en cachant son jeu.

-Hum, reprit-il, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir quelqu'un à s'occuper et à aimer ici, dans cette salle.

-À ne pas être en couple, traduisit Piper.

-Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça, grommela le jeune homme. Je veux dire, Piper, tu sors avec Jason. Donc, s'il meurt, tu t'en voudras pour toujours, et vice-versa. Même chose pour Percy et Annabeth. Vous connaissez les horreurs du Tartare mieux que quiconque; donc, si vous avez un peu de bon sens, vous ne laisserez pas l'autre y retourner. Et Hazel, je te connais: tu ne laisseras jamais ton frère ou ton petit ami partir vers une mort assurée. Mais moi? Le rôle est tout fait pour moi.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Tous réfléchissaient, mais Léo savait qu'il n'y avait aucun argument qui pourrait réellement contre-attaquer les siens. Il avait gagné la partie -enfin, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Avant que quiconque ne reprenne la parole, il se leva et courut vers les Portes. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne se sentit pas particulièrement changé, à part une grande appréhension qui lui alourdissait le coeur. Il agrippa les deux Portes de l'intérieur et poussa pour les fermer.

-Putain, c'est lourd, jura-t-il. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider au lieu de rester plantés là?

Ses paroles semblèrent réveiller le groupe. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Léo à pas lourds. Percy se positionna à droite tandis que Frank mis la main sur la Porte gauche. Ensemble, ils réussirent à refermer lentement les Portes de la Mort. Mais, alors qu'il ne restait qu'un petit espace d'une trentaine de centimètres entre les battants, Léo leva les yeux vers ses amis. Frank, qui peinait à refermer les Portes, le regardait avec le regard brisé comme des milliers de petits morceaux de glace. Hazel, les yeux remplis d'eau, agrippait son bras. Piper, quant à elle, avait carrément les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Jason avait fermé les paupières mais des sanglots muets le secouait. Annabeth le fixait, les deux mains sur la bouche, et semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Percy la serrait avec son bras qui ne poussait pas sur la Porte et regardait Léo avec un regard qui disait : «Je suis désolé, mon pote. Tellement désolé.»

Malgré la situation déchirante, Léo ne put s'empêcher de penser: «Je suis si important pour eux?»

Juste avant que les Portes ne se referment pour toujours, Léo haussa la voix et dit:

-Promettez-moi juste... Arrêtez cette guerre entre les Romains et les Grecs. C'est complètement stupide. Il faut s'unir si on veut arrêter Gaïa. Je… S'il vous plaît, faites ça pour moi.

Après une petite pause, il reprit:

-Bon ben ... au revoir, hein?

Il agita la main et se força à faire un petit sourire, celui qu'il avait tant fait à ses amis. Mais même lui remarqua qu'il devait plutôt lui donner un look de désespéré, le genre de sourire qui signifie «merde mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué?»

Puis les Portes de la Mort se fermèrent définitivement. Pour ne plus jamais être rouvertes.


	3. Retour à la surface

Chapitre 3

PIPER

Les Portes se refermèrent avec un léger _boum_.Comme n'importe quelles autres portes. Piper devrait être contente; le Tartare était scellé, les monstres pourront enfin mourir comme du monde et rester enfermés quelques siècles avant de revenir embêter les sang-mêlés.

Sauf que pour cela, ils avaient tous dû faire un sacrifice. Et ce sacrifice, c'était Léo.

Elle éclata en sanglots et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Jason.

-Nous ne le reverrons plus jamais, sanglota-t-elle.

Jason l'enveloppa de ses bras et se mit à la bercer doucement. Piper sentit des larmes couler dans ses cheveux et remarqua, dans un petit coin de son cerveau, que son petit ami pleurait, lui aussi.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça. En temps normal, Piper aurait adoré ça, d'être si près de celui qu'elle aimait et de partager un doux moment avec lui. Mais elle n'était pas en temps normal.

Elle se mit à rêvasser. Tous les moments qu'elle et Léo avaient passés ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire: Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école du Monde Sauvage, quand Léo s'était fait jeter dans le Grand Canyon par un esprit des vents, quand il leur avait fièrement présenté Festus pour la première fois, quand il était venus les sauver, Jason et elle, des cyclopes, quand il leur avait dévoilé ses pouvoirs sur le feu, quand il...

Piper était bien partie pour un voyage dans ses souvenirs lorsque Jason la secoua doucement.

-Viens, lui murmura-t-il pour ne pas briser le silence des autres. On doit aller exaucer le der... heu, le voeu de Léo.

Il n'avait pas prononcé «dernier», mais Piper savait qu'il le pensait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Annabeth était perdue dans les bras de Percy et ils pleuraient silencieusement, comme elle-même et Jason il y a quelques instants. Percy chuchotait en boucle à l'oreille de la jeune fille «tout va bien aller», mais lui-même ne semblait pas convaincu. Frank et Hazel étaient écrasés pêle-mêle sur le sol et pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Voir le gros nounours sangloter fendit le coeur de Piper. Un peu plus loin, Nico, qui regardait un point que personne à part lui ne voyait, était silencieux et semblait être plongé dans ses pensées. Même Hedge était calme. Affalé par terre et les yeux embrouillés par les larmes, il marmonnait sans cesse:« J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû casser d'autres monstres!»

Ça lui brisait le coeur de faire ça, mais Piper se força à briser le silence pour sortir ses amis de leur torpeur.

– Jason a raison, dit-elle. Venez. Il faut remonter à la surface et arrêter cette stupide guerre entre les Grecs et les Romains.

Elle mit un peu de son pouvoir d'enjôlement dans sa voix afin de mieux les réveiller, mais leurs seules réactions furent de lever la tête et de la regarder comme si elle était une revenante: bizarre et dérangeante.

– C'est vrai, insista-t-elle. C'est... C'est se que souhaite Léo.

Ces paroles semblèrent les réveiller. Tous se levèrent, un peu du style somnambule, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

-Piper a raison, dit alors Percy, la voix rauque. Il faut aller sauver le camp des sang-mêlés.

Et sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Lorsque le visage d'Annabeth émergea du conduit et qu'elle se retrouva soudainement nimbé de lumière, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-Le soleil, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Percy… Je vois le soleil.

Le jeune homme, pour toute réponse, lui attrapa la main et la serra fort, le regard tourné vers l'astre rouge qui montait lentement dans le ciel.

En chemin, tous regardaient la ville se réveiller lentement : déjà, des véhicules circulaient précipitamment sur les routes et des gens, pressés, se huaient d'une fenêtre à l'autre. «Comme c'est bizarre», pensa Piper. Après cette nuit mouvementée, regagner le monde moderne lui causait un choc. Dire que ces derniers jours s'ils n'avaient pas détruits les plans de Gaïa et de ses sbires, tout ce petit monde ne serait qu'un tas de cendres à l'heure qu'il est.

-Il doit être environ 6 heures du mat', fit pensivement remarquer Hazel, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Piper.

-Ouais, tu as sûrement raison, grimaça Frank. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai une faim de loup.

-d'ours, tu veux dire, fit malicieusement la jeune fille.

-Hein?

-Bah oui! Tu es mon gros nounours préféré...

La moue que fit Frank était tellement boudeuse que Piper éclata d'un rire franc. Et un peu hystérique certes, mais bon après les derniers événements, elle se le permettait.

-Allons, il vaut mieux se dépêcher si on veut arriver à temps pour arrêter Octave et empêcher la destruction de votre camp des sang-mêlés, dit alors Jason, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Vous mangerez à bord.

-Oh, t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Percy, piqué sur le vif. Les Grecs savent se battre. Je suis même sûr qu'ils mettront la pâté aux romains!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je…

- Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire, trancha Annabeth. Percy, calme tes ardeurs. Jason ne cherchais pas à t'offenser. Et il a raison : Forts ou pas forts, on doit arriver le plus vite possible pour empêcher Octave d'envahir le camp.

Percy haussa les sourcils, mais ne rajouta rien. Il semblait être habitué à se faire rabrouer par Annabeth. «Ouf!» Soupira silencieusement Piper. En plus de tous leurs problèmes, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une bataille entre leaders.

Elle était si absorbée par la conversation qu'elle ne remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Argo II que lorsqu'elle failli rentrer dedans. Revoir la trirème volante laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche : c'était Léo qui l'avait construit. Elle se rappela l'odeur d'essence qui flottait dans le bunker 9, le bruit des pistons bien huilés et celui des marteaux cognant sur le mét…

«Reprends-toi», se morigéna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas le temps de se laisser aller. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

Alors, pendant que la plupart des demi-dieux allaient au carré pour déjeuner, Annabeth s'empara des commandes et l'Argo II s'envola vers l'océan Atlantique dans un bruit de moteur…


	4. L'ascenseur possédé

Chapitre 4

LÉO

Léo appuya son front contre les battants. Il aurait dû entendre ses amis parler, ou du moins pleurer. Il aurait dû entendre le vent s'engouffrant dans le conduit qui menait à la surface. Il aurait dû entendre le bruit de pas martelant le sol, au-dessus de sa tête. Mais non. Aucun bruit. Le Tartare était complètement insonorisé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Léo découvrit la vraie solitude. Pourtant, il croyait bien la connaître; après tout, il était resté pendant tout son printemps dans un bunker avec pour seule compagnie des machines. Il n'avait pas de petite amie. Et il avait passé presque toute son enfance à fuir ses innombrables familles d'accueil. Certaines le battaient, d'autres le traitaient comme un animal de compagnie, quelques-unes lui rappelaient trop sa mère. Mais ensuite, il s'était trouvé une vraie famille, qui l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, qui avait subi des problèmes aussi importants que les siens, et qui le comprenaient. Cette famille, c'était les sept demi-dieux qui étaient impliqués, bien contre leur gré, dans cette stupide prophétie. Et aussi ce vieux bouc de coach Hedge (Léo eut du mal à se l'avouer), sans oublier Nico, qui avait seulement, quoi? Douze ans? Treize? Mais qui avait vécu tant de choses qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir 16.

Mais maintenant, sans aucun grincement de machines, sans aucun vent soufflant dans le feuillage, sans aucune vague s'échouant contre la coque, sans aucune présence, qu'elle soit mécanique ou organique, autour de lui, Léo se sentit entièrement coupé du monde.

Qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais.

Brusquement, ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'effondra par terre. Le courage qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'il s'était proposé l'avait abandonné, et tout ce que le jeune homme voulait faire maintenant, c'était hurler toute sa souffrance. Malgré lui, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

«Voyons, marmonna-t-il en les essuyant rapidement d'un geste rageur. Léo Valdez ne pleure pas.»

Alors à ce moment-là, comme pour se contredire, il se souvint des fois où il avait pleuré. Une fois, alors qu'il avait cinq ans, il avait pleuré de désespoir, car son dessin de l'Argo II s'était envolé alors qu'il avait mis tant de temps à le faire. Une autre fois, il avait pleuré de douleur après s'être méchamment fait une longue estafilure le long de la jambe, alors qu'il fuyait une énième famille. Un jour, il avait pleuré de rage après que l'homme prétendant être son père, dans sa première famille d'accueil, l'avait battu sans pitié. Pas besoin de préciser que le lendemain, le petit garçon avait fui pour la première fois, sans un regard derrière lui. Et, oui, il lui était déjà arrivé de pleurer pour enlever une stupide cendre qu'il s'était stupidement fichu dans l'œil.

Mais il n'avait pleuré de vraies larmes de tristesse que trois fois dans sa vie. La première, c'était lorsqu'il avait huit ans et qu'il s'était réveillé d'un sommeil comateux pour se faire apprendre que sa mère n'avait pas survécu et qu'on le soupçonnait d'avoir contribué à sa mort.

En fait, c'était effectivement lui qui avait usé de ses pouvoirs et déclenché l'incendie qui avait brûlé l'usine en perdant le contrôle, mais il l'avait fait pour les protéger de Gaïa. Jamais il n'aurait utilisé ses pouvoir contre sa mère, alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

La deuxième fois, c'était lorsqu'il avait perdu Festus. Non seulement il avait perdu un ami cher, mais en plus il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son petit frère. C'était Léo qui l'avait réparé, ajouté des ailes, qui lui avait appris des tas de trucs et qui avait partagé des tas d'aventures avec lui , en compagnie de Jason et Piper. Lorsqu'il l'avait pleuré d'ailleurs, ses deux amis étaient présents. Ils avaient compris sa tristesse, ils ne l'avaient pas rabroué en lui disant un truc du style «Voyons! Ce n'était qu'un gros tas de ferraille! Reprends-toi!» et, plus que tout, ils étaient restés auprès de lui. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire par la suite, c'était de transformer la tête de Festus en figure de proue.

La troisième fois, ce fût quand il avait enfin découvert ses véritables sentiments envers Calypso. Mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard; il était déjà embarqué sur son radeau, en direction du monde réel. Pour la première fois, il avait goûté à ce que tous les autres demi-dieux participant à la quête ressentaient en compagnie de leur amoureux ou amoureuse. Il avait aimé, du vrai amour qui lie les deux personnes pour toujours.

Mais bien sûr, le destin lui avait ri en pleine face et il avait dû quitter l'île, et du coup se séparer de Calypso.

Léo ferma les yeux à ce souvenir, se prit la tête entre les mains et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, cependant il ne l'essuya pas. Il avait besoin de pleurer, pour faire sortir tous les sentiments qui l'emprisonnaient, qui l'empêchait de continuer d'avancer. Au fur et à mesure, il reprit son calme et son esprit devint plus clair, plus à même de prendre la situation en main.

Finalement, pleurer c'était bien aussi.

Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration, sécha ses larmes d'un geste vif et ouvrit les yeux.

-Bon. Quel est le plan? se dit-il à voix haute.

Sa voix résonna beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'avait présumé. «Bon, se dit-il. Première chose à faire: observer dans quel genre d'endroit j'ai atterri.» Il se mit aussitôt à l'oeuvre, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'utile à faire, et se rendit compte, avec suprise, qu'il était dans une sorte de cabine d'ascenseur. Qui, comme toute bonne cabine d'ascenseur, il y avait des boutons. Un pour descendre, un pour monter. Sauf que, au grand effroi de Léo, celui qui permettait de monter, disparu lentement dans le mur, comme avalé par la paroi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil craintif au plancher de la cabine. Finir coincé dans une paroi de métal pour le restant de ses jours, très peu pour lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne restait qu'un seul bouton devant le jeune demi-dieu: celui qui permettait de descendre au plus profond du Tartare, là où même le seigneur des Morts n'osait pas aller. Là où seulement trois personnes dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité (Nico, Percy et Annabeth) en étaient ressorties avec tout leur bon sens et vivants -et encore, avec énormément de chance, chose dont Léo ne possédait pas. Là où habitaient tous les monstres qui n'étaient pas à la surface -et ça en faisait un bon paquet-, tous plus horribles et plus terrifiants les uns que les autres et qu'aucun héros, quel qui soit, ne pourrait battre tous, encore moins s'il est seul.

Alors, Léo fit ce qui était le plus sensé à faire. Il pesa sur le bouton.

Dans un ébranlement, la cabine se mit en marche et commença à descendre lentement. Les Portes de la Mort disparurent derrière les panneaux coulissants.

Puis, l'ascenseur se mit à prendre de la vitesse. Plus vite.

Plus vite.

Plus vite.

-Aaaaaaaaah!

Jusqu'à ce que Léo se retrouve écrasé au plafond de la cabine comme une mouche et se retenant de vomir -notamment parce que sinon, tout le liquide se retrouverait collé à sa figure.

Puis, soudainement, après il ne savait combien de temps, la cabine s'arrêta brusquement. Le jeune homme s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit mat.

-Ouch!

Léo se releva péniblement et s'observa sous toutes les coutures; par miracle, il n'avait rien.

-Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Cet ascenseur est possédé ou quoi?

Comme pour lui répondre, les portes coulissèrent dans un tintement de clochettes, le faisant sursauter au passage, et s'ouvrant sur une immense salle plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

Il passa prudemment la tête hors de la cabine -il préférait ne pas être décapité d'un coup de hache/griffe/dent par un monstre qui se tenait embusqué tout près- mais rien ne bougea. Abandonnant pour de bon le chaleureux halo de lumière que produisait l'ascenseur, il s'avança et alluma une flamme au creux de sa main. Aussitôt, le reflet de la flamme se répercuta sur toute les surfaces et Léo put distinguer parfaitement l'endroit dans lequel il était. C'était effectivement une salle, mais moins grosse qu'il ne le croyait; elle était environ de la taille d'un terrain de soccer, un peu plus large sinon. Il se tenait debout en plein milieu. Et, à sa grande surprise, aucun monstre ne se tenait dans cette salle. Il était seul.

Brusquement, un frisson glacial lui parcourut la nuque. Le jeune sang-mêlé jeta des regards craintifs autour de lui, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il se détendit et se dit tout haut:

-Houlà, tu stresses, Léo. Ça fait que deux minutes que t'as atterri dans le Tartare et t'imagines déjà des monstres! Sérieux, relaxe, man.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Pourtant, le malaise restait, et la sensation de déjà-vu n'était pas partie elle non plus.

Léo descendit prudemment la petite colline sur laquelle se tenait la cabine et aperçut un petit couloir qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là, camouflé dans la paroi de pierre devant lui. Il continuait tout droit, sans bifurcation, avant de se perdre dans le noir. Léo regarda, soupçonneux, autour de lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire possible. Il poussa un gros soupir et se dit:

-Bon bah Léo, au moins tu ne vas pas te perdre.

Après un silence, il reprit:

-Tu as eu un billet gratuit pour la plus grande maison hantée du monde. Pour un aller seulement. Alors autant l'utiliser avant qu'il ne dépasse sa date limite, non?

Et il s'enfonça dans le tunnel sombre, sa flamme comme seule source de lumière -et de réconfort.


	5. Le chapiteau

Chapitre 5

LÉO

«Tu as oublié quelque chose.»

Tout le long de sa marche, Léo entendit cette petite voix. Insistante, énervante, à la limite écoeurante.

«Tu as oublié quelque chose.»

-Je sais, tu viens de le dire, grogna le jeune homme, agacé. Maintenant boucle-la que je puisse me concentrer pour trouver cette ladite chose.

Pourtant, il ne se souvint pas d'avoir oublié quoi que ce soit. Et ça l'énerva encore plus, car il était convaincu que la mystérieuse (et sacrément énervante) petite voix avait raison. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Son sens de déduction le lui disait simplement.

Mais il s'égarait. Et la maudite petite voix se fit un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

«Tu as oublié quelque chose.»

-Ferme-la, Jiminy! Je suis pas Pinocchio!

À ce moment-là, deux petites lumières rouge sang s'allumèrent dans les ombres à côté de lui, au niveau de ses pieds. Léo ne les remarqua pas, trop occupé à pester.

Malheureusement pour lui. Car les petites lumières ressemblaient étrangement à des yeux, qui l'avaient fixé quelques instants avant de disparaître dans la pénombre...

La marche commença. Elle était infinie, et peu à peu l'esprit de Léo entra dans une sorte de transe qui faisait qu'il ne pensait plus à rien tout en continuant à marcher. Il ressemblait à un genre de zombie ayant des problèmes de somnambulisme. Le temps passait, les secondes se transformant en minutes, les minutes en heures, les heures en journées. Il piochait parfois mécaniquement dans les poches de sa ceinture de quoi manger ou de quoi boire, mais jamais il ne s'arrêta. Les murs, espacés d'environ trois mètres, ne changeaient jamais et ne possédaient aucune petite imperfection qui aurait pu captiver le regard du jeune homme.

Puis, après une éternité, la petite voix se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Léo.

«Réveille-toi» lui ordonna-t-elle.

Et, au son de la voix, le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il avait débouché dans une petite salle circulaire. Devant lui, trois couloirs, tous pareils, s'enfonçaient dans la paroi de pierre. Lequel choisir?

«Prend la gauche», murmura la petite voix.

Léo décida de lui faire confiance et s'engouffra dans le tunnel de gauche. Et recommença la marche. Léo replongea dans sa transe. Il avait terriblement mal aux pieds, mais la douleur était lointaine. Puis, après un temps que Léo ne pourrait certifier, il trouva une petite torche accrochée au mur, ce qui attira son attention et suffit à le tirer de son état somnambule. Le tison avait une flamme bleue et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de carburant pour brûler. Il se demanda si c'était de bonne augure. Puis, une trentaine de pas plus loin, il en dénicha une autre. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Il décida donc d'éteindre sa flamme, car elle ne lui servait plus à grand-chose étant donné que c'était devenu clair comme en plein jour. Au fur et à mesure, les torches s'espacèrent de moins en moins, jusqu'à ce que le jeune demi-dieu n'ait qu'à faire deux pas pour en trouver une autre.

Alors, il sortit enfin de tunnel.

-Waouh, souffla-t-il, les yeux équarquillés.

Car devant lui se tenait un endroit qui tenait plus d'une fête foraine gigantesque que celle de l'endroit -le-plus-horrible-des-Enfers- et-dont-personne-ne-peut-supposément-en-ressortir-vivant. À gauche se tenait plus de jeux de foire que Léo en avait jamais vu. À droite, des manèges en tous genre balançaient leurs wagons/bancs/cabines en tous sens, et la simple vue des plus effrayants lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne et les néons pendaient tristement, fermés, comme si leurs propriétaires avaient fait une grève ce jour-là précisément.

Léo s'avança lentement entre les jeux. Ses bruits de pas résonnaient dans le silence, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas; il aurait parié qu'il n'avait pas âme qui vive dans ce lieu. Puis, alors qu'il se disait que tout ce bazar ne servait à rien et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la salle circulaire et choisir un autre tunnel, une lumière vive, jusqu'alors cachée par les pans de tissus qui traînaient ici et là, attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers elle, intrigué, et tira sur un rideau de satin rouge qui lui bloquait la vue. Ce qu'il vit alors l'étonna; Un chapiteau, tellement grand qu'il lui remplissait complètement la vue et bariolé rouge et blanc, trônait majestueusement au centre d'un cercle de pierre jaune. Ce qui rappela au jeune homme l'histoire du magicien d'Oz ; lorsque Dorothée s'était retrouvé perdue après que la tornade l'ait envoyée dans l'autre monde, elle avait dû suivre un chemin de briques jaunes accompagné d'un lion, d'un homme en fer, d'un épouvantail et de son chien.

Un film qui avait traumatisé petit Léo.

Mais sa curiosité l'emporta; il s'avança prudemment jusqu'au chapiteau et se faufila sous le pan de tissu. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa bouche bée.

Car devant lui s'étendait une gigantesque assemblée de monstres en tout genre, allant du Minotaure aux géants et des telchines aux eidolons, sans oublier des hydres à sept têtes aux gorgones et une multitude d'autres. Léo vit même un cochon avec des ailes roses fluo renifler le derrière d'un énorme chien des Enfers -au grand déplaisir de celui-ci. Ce que le jeune homme trouva fort... spécial.

Et, tout au fond, se tenait une immense estrade qui faisait face à Léo. Surélevée, elle dominait tous les monstres -qui avaient tous le regard tourné vers elle, ce qui faisait que personne, semblait-il, n'avait remarqué le demi-dieu.

Et, debout sur l'estrade, gambadait un homme avec un chapeau haut-de-forme et un costume queue-de-pie. Et qui avait l'air tout à fait normal -avant que Léo ne remarque qu'il pouvait voir la tenture du chapiteau à travers lui.

Brandissant son micro, l'Eidolon déclama à l'assemblée de monstres, qui l'écoutaient comme si c'était un dieu (c'est-à-dire le ou les yeux ronds et la langue pendante):

-Bien le bonjour! Je suis heureux de vous voir en si grand nombre ce soir. Je vois que mes affiches ont fait leur boulot!

Un monstre hurla:

-On veut pas de tes belles paroles! On veut savoir c'est quoi l'événement que tu nous a préparé! On veut du sang!

Les monstres hurlèrent leur accord dans un brouhaha phénoménal.

L'eidolon ricana, et Léo frissonna. Il semblait reconnaître ce rire... «Non, raisonna-t-il. C'est impossible.»

-Très bien, très bien, dit l'eidolon-présentateur en faisant semblant de soupirer. Heureusement, il semble que notre invité spécial vient d'arriver...

Il se tourna et fixa Léo. Droit dans les yeux.

-Se serait bien dommage qu'il nous épargne de sa présence, non? Sussura l'eidolon sur un ton écoeurant. Après toutes les activités que j'ai spécialement préparé pour lui... Attrapez-le!

Les monstres se tournèrent vers lui d'un coup et Léo vit dans chaque regard une haine pure et simple s'allumer. Le jeune homme estima qu'ils n'étaient pas fans des demi-dieux. Et, manque de chance, il en était un.

-Merde!

ll recula frénétiquement. Pour foncer dans la tenture et se faire mal au coude en passant. Car, par il ne savait quel sort, le tissu du chapiteau était devenu aussi rigide et impénétrable qu'un mur de brique. Ce qui lui déplaisa énormément et réduisit ses chances de survivre de 15% à, soyons généreux, disons 0%.

«Tu as oublié quelque chose» murmura la petite voix d'un ton pressant.

Maintenant, il savait. Il avait oublié qu'étant un sang-mêlé, tous les monstres pouvaient sentir son odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et il avait oublié de se munir d'une arme qui avait du bon sens, au cas où il tomberait dans un piège de ce style. Car, en voyant à quelle vitesse les monstres se précipitaient sur lui, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se sortir un bon gros marteau bien solide d'une des poches de sa ceinture à outils pour pouvoir assommer quelques monstres.

Et il le regrettait amèrement.

Alors, faute de temps et d'idées, il s'enflamma tout entier, telle une torche humaine, et rugit sur un ton de défi à la marée de monstres qui fondait sur lui à une vitesse hallucinante:

-Allez! Venez, je suis prêt! Je vais vous faire regretter d'être né!

Et il disparu, englouti par la masse noire assoiffée de sang.


	6. Heva

Chapitre 6

LÉO

Au début, lorsque Léo se réveilla, c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

-Ouch, grogna-t-il, encore à moitié dans les vapes.

-Comment vas-tu? lui demanda une jolie voix féminine.

Les paupières encore closes, le jeune demi-dieu crut reconnaître la voix de celle qui venait de parler et demanda, encore un peu groggy:

-Piper?

-Non, ce n'est pas ton amie.

Il sentit alors un souffle glacial lui parcourir la nuque et ouvrit les yeux, cette fois complètement réveillé.

-Aaaaaah! hurla-t-il en reculant précipitamment –et, ce faisant, il se cogna la tête contre le mur de pierre.

- Aïeuuu!

-Est-ce que ça va? reprit la voix d'un ton inquiet.

Léo grimaça et essaya de se frotter la tête –avant de s'apercevoir que ses deux mains étaient menottées et attachées au-dessus de lui. Puis il releva les yeux vers l'eidolon qui se tenait debout devant lui. Car il avait reconnu la sensation glacée qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'un de ces esprits possesseurs le touchaient. Cependant et à sa grande surprise, il ne reconnut pas le visage qui flottait à quelques centimètres de lui; c'était un visage translucide, au traits fins et beaux, aux yeux doux d'un ton bleu ciel et aux cheveux tressés de perles et cascadant en vague sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un mince tissu.

-Une fille? murmura-t-il, encore sonné.

L'apparition recula un peu, et le jeune homme put la voir au complet; Plutôt mince, elle était habillée d'une robe blanche du style grecque, avec une ceinture de corde tressée lui enserrant la taille. Deux minces anneaux d'or avaient été passés quelques centimètres plus haut que le coude. Et elle était nu-pieds. Elle lui rappela Calypso, qui chérissait un style du même genre. Ce souvenir lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Oui, je suis une fille, soupira l'eidolon d'un ton résigné, comme si elle se disait que le jeune homme était le dernier des idiots. Une eidolon femelle. Je m'appelle Heva.

Reprenant ses esprits, Léo se rendit compte qu'il avait été impoli. Relevant le dos (car il était écrasé par terre dans une position plutôt inconfortable), il répondit d'un ton coupable:

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu d'Eidolon fille. En fait je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux Eidolons.

Le visage courroucé d'Heva se détendit.

-Je comprends. Les eidolons femelles ne sont jamais allées à la surface.

Léo se leva en grimaçant et se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé: la fermeture des Portes de la Mort, l'ascenseur, la marche infinie, le chapiteau. Et le combat. À ce moment-là, il était devenu complètement déchaîné: Ses pensées avaient laissé place à ses instincts, qui lui dictait sa conduite en ordres brefs, comme _Cours! Roule! Fend ! Dégage! Coup de pied! Pirouette! _Et, l'ordre lui étant revenu le plus souvent:_ Brûle!_

Il se dit qu'il avait dû tabasser et fait prendre en feu un bon nombre de monstres avant de se faire assommer par-derrière et se faire capturer. D'ailleurs…

-Comment ça se fait que je sois pas mort? dit-il d'un ton consterné. En tout cas, si je le suis, ben y a un problème parce que j'ai mal partout.

La jeune Eidolon rit.

-Non, tu n'es pas mort. (Elle se tut un instant, les yeux dans le vague, puis reprit:)Mon frère veut te garder pour ses… activités.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Léo réalise ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Attends… Le gars sur la scène, c'est ton frère?

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton malheureux. Et je n'en suis pas fière.

Après un instant songeur, le jeune sang-mêlé décida de le lui dire.

-Je le connais, avoua-t-il. Il m'avait possédé, lorsque j'étais sur l'Argo II. C'est moi qui l'ait tué.

Heva ne sembla pas plus surprise que ça.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi il voulait tant te garder, fit-elle d'un ton songeur.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le jeune homme en profita pour examiner dans quel endroit il avait atterri. C'était une salle carrée, plutôt petite. Les murs étaient en pierres mal dégrossies et s'encastraient l'une dans l'autre, renplissant le plus petit trou, tel un casse-tête 3D géant. La moisissure y avait élu domicile et une humidité stagnante flottait dans l'air. Une mince couche d'eau s'étalait par terre et ça puait le renfermé comme jamais Léo avait eu la malchance de sentir.

-Attends. Ça me dis quelque chose...marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Qu'as-tu dit? questionna Heva.

Léo ne l'entendit pas. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, et les pensées virvelotaient un peu partout dans son cerveau. Ça lui arrivait parfois, lorsqu'il était vraiment captivé par un truc et que ça l'intriguait plus que tout. Il notait le moindre petit détail, la façon dont telle roche était placée, combien de millimètres mesurait la couche d'eau, la forme de telle mousse, la vitesse de répercution du son dans l'espace restreint...Toutes ces informations en moins de 10 secondes.

Précautionneusement, il releva la tête. Comme il était menotté les bras retournés, le geste fit craquer les épaules du jeune homme, lui arrachant une grimace. Mais cela en valut le coup; ce qu'il vit alors confirma toutes ses hypothèses.

-Los Angeles, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Je suis dans un puits abandonné, expliqua-t-il d'un ton de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'il prenait de l'assurance. Ça, c'était facile à deviner. J'ai qu'à regarder de quelle façon sont imbriquées les roches et la pourrissure pour en être sûr. Et en plus, il y a de l'eau, et elle est froide. Donc, je suis pas dans un volcan. Cependant, bien que le sol soit complètement plat, l'eau reste groupée dans le coin ouest de cette pièce. Et elle est salée, donc c'est de l'eau de mer. Lorsque je suis entré dans le premier corridor, après l'ascenseur, je me dirigeait vers le sud-ouest en partant de la Grèce, donc vers la mer Méditerranée. Je ne sais pas combien ça a duré de temps, je ne pensais à rien à ce moment-là, mon esprit était vide. Mais je me souviens avoir remarqué que dans la petite salle ronde, là où il y avait trois couloirs, les murs étaient stagnants. Je devais être arrivé sous la mer méditerranée. Mais le couloir que j'ai choisi obliquait vers l'Ouest, et encore là la marche a été infinie. Et mon petit doigt me dit que les monstres m'ont emportés très loin de mon point de départ...

Léo fronça des sourcils, puis se tourna vers Heva.

-Depuis quand je dors?

-Je ne pourrais pas te le certifier, lui dit la Eidolon. Mais je crois que ça fait 10 jours qu'ils t'ont capturé. Tu as atterri ici ce matin et tu n'arrêtais pas de divaguer, avant de te réveiller il y a 10 minutes.

-Hum, le temps concorderait. Dix jours, de Rome à Los Angeles, par un véhicule que je ne connais pas mais qui irait assez vite... oui, ça marcherait. Et tu sais quoi? Il n'y a qu'un seul lieu qui concorde à mes calculs. Cette eau, elle provient de l'océan Pacifique, j'en suis sûr. Mais je ne suis pas mouillé, donc ce puits n'est pas complètement sous l'eau. Il est à moitié submergé, à moitié sur la terre ferme. Et la flaque d'eau est à l'Ouest. Je suis donc, logiquement, sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis, car je suis sûr que c'est dans ce pays que les monstres m'ont amenés. C'est là que Gaïa -cette vieille sorcière!- a le plus d'influence, maintenant que les Portes sont fermées. Et tu sais quoi? Je ne connais qu'un lieu qui correspond à tous ces critères, et qui en plus est assez grand pour renfermer ce puits qui doit mesurer, quoi? Une centaine de mètres de haut ? Plus assez d'espace, au-dessus, pour que toutes les sortes de monstres puissent s'y mouvoir, soit 10 mètres minimum, plus une bonne couche de terre pour soutenir le plafond du Tartare.

Léo reprit son souffle, puis dit en haussant les épaules, comme ce n'était rien:

-Los Angeles.

Heva en avait la machoire qui pendait. Le jeune homme intimidé, lui demanda:

-euhh... Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça?

-Comment ça comme ça?

-Tu me regardes comme si je venais de faire un miracle. Genre rendu le Minotaure intelligent. C'est un peu gênant.

-Oh. (elle secoua la tête, puis dit avec un petit sourire désolé:) Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès. Mais... Waouh! Comment t'as fait?

-Eh ben...(le jeune homme haussa les épaules.) Ce ne sont que des calculs. Il suffit d'être attentif à ce qui nous entoure et un avoir un peu de logique pour trouver toute rép...

-Mais t'as fait ça en deux minutes! Le coupa Heva d'un ton enthousiaste. C'est... C'est incroyable! Extraordinaire! J'ai jamais vu ça dans mon existence entière, et je te dis ça en fait du temps!

-Euhhhh... Je prend ça pour un compliment.

-Mais attends... (Heva se figea, puis fixa le jeune homme d'un regard attentif.)C'est toi. Oui, je suis sûre que c'est toi.

-Moi quoi? questionna Léo, intrigué.

-Écoute bien.(La jeune Eidolon, soudain fébrile, jeta des regards craintifs autour d'elle avant de poursuivre:) Nous, le peuple Eidolon, sommes déchirés en deux factions. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des demi-dieux comme toi croient, nous sommes de nature bonne. Mais récemment, une minorité de mâles sont tombés sous l'emprise de Gaïa. Ils en avaient assez de vivre ici, ils ne voulaient pas continuer à construire des villes pour faire de nous un peuple heureux. Ils voulaient remonter à la surface, voir le monde. Alors, ils ont établi leur pouvoir dans notre peuple, usant du fait qu'ils étaient les plus forts et nous obligeant à nous établir dans le Tartare. Bien sûr, nous sommes plus nombreux que cette minorité, mais ils détiennent le pouvoir par la force, et ils nous ont dépourvus de tous nos biens. Depuis, ils nous cachent ici, personne ne connaît notre existence, la faction pacifique. La faction tyrannique, comme nous aimons les appeler, essaient de tenter nos jeunes de s'enrôler sous les ordres de Gaïa, et ils réussissent de mieux en mieux. C'est... (Heva trembla, les larmes lui vint aux yeux.) C'est horrible, Léo. Voir toutes ces familles perdre leur enfant pour toujours, et les voir grandir de plus en plus mauvais. Nous devenons de plus en plus faibles, et nos chances de renverser cette faction sont quasiment de 0 maintenant.

Deux grosses larmes glissèrent sur les joues d'Heva. Léo, les yeux fixés sur la Eidolon, en avait le coeur brisé. Lui aussi avait perdu sa mère très jeune, mais au moins il avait des souvenirs d'elle, et il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en lui touchant la joue d'un geste maladroit. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

-Eh bien, c'est très exactement la raison de pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça.(Heva se redressa, et dans son regard brillait une détermination farouche.) Tu _peux_ changer les choses, les renverser pour nous donner une chance de rétablir la paix dans notre peuple. Un jour, notre aînée, que la faction tyrannique croit complètement folle, a débité des paroles bizarres.

Heva prit une grande respiration, puis souffla tout juste assez fort pour que Léo puisse entendre:

-Elle a dit: «Le feu arrivera. Il subira des tortures dont il ne pourra s'opposer, enchaîné comme il le sera. Mais, au moment où il sera sur le point de s'éteindre comme s'éteint la flamme d'une bougie sous le coup de vent, sa colère et sa fureur explosera et renversera la tyrannie qui enserre notre peuple dans sa poigne de fer et de sang.»

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Léo se dit que les paroles qu'avait dit l'aînée ressemblait beaucoup à une prophétie, même si elle n'était pas aussi intriguante que celles qu'il avait entendu jusqu'alors. Elle ne rimait pas vraiment, par exemple.

Heva approcha son visage translucide à deux doigts de celui de Léo, qui rougit brusquement, surpris par la brusque approche.

-Je viens de te dévoiler le plus grand secret de la faction pacifique. Sais-tu pourquoi?

-euhhh, non pas vraiment.

-Parce que je suis sûre à cent pour cent que le feu dans cette prophétie, c'est toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es nommé _feu_, mais je suis sûre que c'est toi.

Léo sentit un malaise lui tordre le ventre. Devrait-il lui dire? Devrait-il lui dévoiler son plus grand pouvoir, celui qui lui permettrait peut-être de survivre? Il décida que oui. Et, sous les yeux d'Heva, il s'enflamma.

Elle bondit vers l'arrière, les yeux terrifiés.

-Aaaaaaaah! Tu brûles!

-Hum, répondit Léo d'un ton calme et légèrement ennuyé en éteignant les langues de flammes qui s'enroulaient autour de lui. Je crois que ça confirme ton hypothèse sur quoi je serais le feu dans les paroles de ton aînée.

-Oui...Oui, je crois que tu as raison, dit-la jeune Eidolon en se reprenant. Et pour la phrase où ça dit «sa colère et sa fureur explosera», je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit...

-Quoi? blagua Léo. On va me greffer une bombe sur le corps et quand je vais être fâché, je vais exploser?

-Presque, sourit la jeune Eidolon.

Léo se sentit mal.

-En fait, je suis descendante d'une grande Eidolon. Elle a changé notre peuple et lui a proposé de vivre pacifiquement, sous des règles où chacun avait sa place, où tous étaient égaux. Mais un jour, elle a vu que notre peuple allait retomber dans l'horreur d'un gouvernement tyrannique et a inventé une formule qui, supposément , pourrait remettre notre peuple dans le droit chemin. Elle l'a légué à sa fille, et depuis, chaque aînée de chaque génération reçoit le rouleau de parchemin, pour quand le gouvernement pacifique tombera sous de mauvaises mains. À savoir mon frère, chef de la faction tyrannique et roi machiavélique de notre peuple. Heureusement, personne ne connaît l'existence de ce rouleau à part les filles aînées de la famille.

Elle se tut un instant, puis fouilla dans les plis de sa robe. Elle en ressortit un petit rouleau brillant, gros comme le petit doigt. Et Léo, à ce moment-là, comprit que ce petit objet allait changer sa vie.

-À part moi.

Elle le lui tendit.

-Je te le donne. Les Eidolons ne peuvent même pas l'utiliser, puisque nous n'avons pas les pouvoirs du feu. C'est un don, il te rendra extrêmement puissant, mais c'est aussi une malédiction. Il t'épuisera comme jamais tu n'auras été épuisé, et chaque fois, tu risquera de mourir.

-Je connais ça, grimaça Léo. Je vis ça à chaque fois que je me réveille. Je sens que ça va être joyeux en perspective.

-Lis-le, insista Heva. Une fois cette chose faite, la malédiction s'imprimera dans ton esprit. Un jour, tu devra t'en débarrasser, car tenu trop longtemps elle te brûlera de l'intérieur.

Suivi un silence respectueux. Léo réussit, malgré ses menottes, à dérouler et lire le parchemin. C'était des instructions simples, écrites en quelques mots seulement:

«Fils du feu, voici ce que tu dois faire. Chaque soir de chaque jour, utilise ton pouvoir. Puis, imagine que tu aspire les flammes dans ta chair, dans ton corps et ton esprit. Lorsque tu croiras que c'est le moment, libère la fureur que tu auras conservé. Et grâce à cette formule, le feu t'aidera.»

-Fais un test, lui proposa Heva, voyant que Léo était complètement perdu.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber le rouleau dans l'une des poches de sa ceinture à outils magique qui, étrangément, n'avait pas été confisqué. Il ne sentait pas vraiment changé après la lecture et n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait se brûler de l'intérieur au moindre faux pas.

-bon, dit-il plus pour lui-même. Commençons par le plus facile.

Il activa son pouvoir, et des flammes ardentes apparurent.

Il ferma les yeux, fit le vide dans son esprit puis imagina qu'il aspirait les flammes qui léchaient son corps. Et, à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les vit disparaître lentement. Non pas comme quand il les éteignait d'un geste vif, mais les flammes rapetissaient comme si elles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, colorant sa peau d'un rouge vif.

-Continue, l'encouragea Heva.

Il continua. Mais, au moment où la dernière flamme disparaissait, comme avalée par sa peau, il sentit un brusque élancement dans sa tête. Tellement douloureux et vif que Léo s'effrondra sur le sol, incapable de tenir face à la douleur qui l'avait envahi. Tout disparut dans le noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Heva était penché au dessus de lui, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

-Ça va?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? grogna le jeune homme.

-Tu t'es évanoui pendant quelques secondes, l'informa-t-elle.

Léo se sentit brusquement faible.

-Est-ce que ça va faire ça à chaque fois? Parce que si oui, je crois que je vais pas tenir, avoua-t-il.

-Hum, je crois que non. C'était sûrement parce que c'était la première fois que ça a fait aussi mal.

Elle respira un grand coup.

-Écoute-moi bien. D'après la prophétie, c'est grâce à toi que nous serons libérés. Alors, maintenant que je t'ai révélé le pouvoir du parchemin, s'il vous plait... Promet-moi que tu vas tout faire pour nous sauver.

-Bien sûr qe je le promet.

-Sur le Styx, insista-t-elle.

Léo hésita. Une phrase de la prophétie des sept lui était revenue: «Serment sera tenu en souffle dernier». Il frissonna. Et s'il ne tenait pas la promesse? Et s'il mourrait avant de sauver le peuple des Eidolons?

Et pourtant c'est avec une certitude inflexible qu'il répondit:

-Je ferai tout pour sauver ton peuple, Heva, déclara-t-il solennellement. Je le promet sur le Styx.

La jeune fille sourit, d'un magnifique sourire, puis embrassa Léo sur la joue. Le jeune homme rougit une fois de plus.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci pour tout.

Elle sembla entendre un bruit et se figea brusquement.

-Ils viennent, murmura-t-elle en prenant le visage du jeune demi-dieu dans ses mains. Je suis désolée, Léo, mais je dois te quitter. Je t'ai guidé un moment, et maintenant tu dois faire face à ton destin, mais je n'y fais pas parti.

Léo décoda en une seconde ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu es la petite voix, déclara-t-il, stupéfait.

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit une fois de plus et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Adieu, mon bel héros.

Et elle s'éleva dans les airs, pour se volatiliser dans un scintillement.

«Tu vas me manquer», se dit le jeune homme, amer. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils se connaissaient mais Léo avait découvert une jeune fille pleine de douceur, mais farouche, intelligente et déterminée. Léo s'efforça d'imprimer l'image de son visage dans sa mémoire. «Je ne t'oublierai jamais.»

Quelques secondes après le départ de la jeune Eidolon, Léo entendit des bruits de pas résonner derrière le mur qui lui faisait face. Il sursauta lorsque le pan pivota, laissant place à un monstre gigantesque et horriblement laid armé d'un fouet et d'un trousseau de clés.

-Viens, sussura-t-il entre ses dents, qu'il avait noires et trouées, et laissant apparaître une langue de serpent. Il est temps de s'amuser.


	7. L'arrivée

Chapitre 7

PERCY

Le voyage à bord de l'Argo II fut particulièrement calme, comparé à celui qu'ils avaient fait pour _aller_ à Rome et à Athènes. Tant et si bien qu'à l'aube du sixième jour, Annabeth ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Percy, s'approcha silencieusement du lit et le secoua brusquement:

-Debout paresseux!

Le jeune demi-dieu se réveilla en sursaut et bondit hors du lit en hurlant:

-Que...quoi? Une attaque!

-Calme-toi, lui ordonna la jeune fille d'un ton doux mais autoritaire. (Elle força son petit ami à se rasseoir, puis fit de même et posa sa main sur le torse de Percy.)Il n'y a pas d'attaque. Mais monte au carré dès que t'auras fini de te préparer. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Et elle l'embrassa. Cela suffit pour réveiller complètement le jeune homme.

-Allez dépêche-toi, cevelle d'algues. Je vais avertir les autres. Et arrête de sourire bêtement comme ça. (Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux au jeune homme et à ses cheveux en pétard, et rajouta:) Surtout, n'oublie pas de te passer un coup de peigne. On dirait que t'as une nid d'oiseau sur la tête.

Percy la regarda sortir et prit compte, pour une énième fois, la chance qu'il avait d'avoir encore Annabeth à ses côtés. Après tous ces mois de séparation, alors qu'il s'était fait arracher la mémoire de force et endormi dans un endroit dont il préférait ne pas connaître, elle aurait très bien pu croire qu'il était mort et passer à autre chose. Et dans le Tartare...Ils avaient vécu des trucs horribles. Le simple souvenir le glaçait. Il aurait pu la perdre, que ce soit par la mort ou par la folie, mais non. Elle avait résisté, combattu de toutes ses forces, gardé espoir et maintenant elle était là, bien vivante, et leur amour renforcé par les aventures.

Hum. Décidément, son voyage au centre de la terre l'avait bien changé pour qu'il se fasse des réflexions pareilles.

Il s'étira, puis s'habilla rapidement d'u jean propre et d'un T-shirt du camp des sang-mêlés. Puis, se passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour essayer des les coiffer un peu -ce qui ne fit que les ébouriffer encore plus-, il attrapa Turbulence et sortit de sa cabine.

En chemin, il rencontra Hazel qui, comme lui, se dirigeait vers le carré. Il s'approcha et dit d'un ton joyeux:

-Salut! Ça va?

Elle lui sourit.

-Ouais, ça va, répondit-t-elle.

Elle semblait calme et sûre d'elle-même, comme prête à affronter n'importe qui.

Cependant, elle reprit après quelques instants:

-Seulement...

Sa voix s'éteignit. Puis elle reprit d'une voix étranglée:

-Je...je ne suis pas encore habituée à son absence. Des fois je me lève, et j'ai l'impression que tous ces derniers évènements n'étaient que des cauchemars. Et puis, je me promène, je vais dans la salle des machines, sur le pont, dans sa cabine, à la proue... et je ne le trouve pas. Et je réalise qu'en fait, c'était loin d'être de simples rêves. C'est la réalité. C'est ce qui c'est vraiment passé.

Son menton trembla.

-Je ne le connaissais peut-être pas beaucoup, mais il fait partie de la famille. Je ne voudrais pas qu'après... après Sammy...

Elle s'interrompit et essuya rageusement les larmes qui affluaient. Et Percy se rendit compte que sous cette apparence de sûreté, Hazel avait été très touchée par le départ de Léo. La jeune fille lui avait raconté leur aventure dans le passé, et Percy ne s'en remettait toujours pas d'apprendre que l'ancien copain de son amie était l'arrière-grand-père de Léo. Mais à part ça, Percy comprenait son désarroi. Il ne pourrait dire comment ou pourquoi, mais il la comprenait. Peut-être parce que l'impression d'avoir gâché la vie de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il avait été là était un sentiment qui lui était étrangement familier.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Eh, murmura-t-il doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas. On est là, nous. Et Frank aussi. Tout ira bien. Léo va s'en sortir, je le connais. (Il sourit.)Tu imagines la tête qu'il aurait si les monstres l'apercevaient?

Hazel lui rendit son sourire à travers ses larmes qui lui embrouillait la vue.

-Furax et prêt à cramer leurs derrières!

Elle sortit un mouchoir de tissu ("qui utilise encore des mouchoirs en tissu?" se demanda Percy) et s'essuya le visage.

-Allez, fini les pleurnichages. Annabeth doit nous attendre.

-Houlà, c'est vrai, gémit Percy. C'est pas bon pour notre santé ça.

Hazel rit et lui asséna une petite tape derrière la tête, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le carré.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, le jeune homme eut la malchance de voir une Annabeth les bras croisés et pas très contente.

-C'est pas trop tôt! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle les aperçut essayant de se faufiler discrètement à leurs sièges. Vous faisiez quoi? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on vous attend!

-Hum, peut-être plus 10 secondes? Tenta Jason dont le siège faisait face à celui de Percy.

Annabeth l'ignora.

-Tout va bien? demanda Frank d'un ton inquiet en posant sa main sur celle d'Hazel. Y a pas de problèmes?

-non, pas de problèmes, lui répondit la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue. (Frank vira instantanément rouge tomate.) J'ai simplement eu une petite... rechute.

Un silence compatissant emplit la pièce. Chacun connaissait ça. L'impression que malgré tous les efforts faits, leur futur tanguait toujours et qu'ils pouvaient très bien rater la quête et condamner le monde à sa perte.

Oui, chacun l'avait vécu au moins une fois. Surtout ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient étés séparés de leur ami.

Ce fut Annabeth qui reprit la parole en premier:

-Bon. Je vous ai réunit pour vous annoncer que le voyage se passe mieux que prévu et d'après mes calculs, on devrait arriver au camp cet après-midi.

-wouah! Déjà? s'exclama Piper.

-Yep. On a pas eu beaucoup d'arrêts à faire et on a eu qu'une dizaine de monstres, alors ça a prit beaucoup moins de temps que que l'avais prévu. Et avec Gleeson et moi se relayant, l'Argo II a filé à grande vitesse.

-Ouais, tu a raison, acquiesca percy. D'ailleurs, m'sieur Hedge, vous êtes très doué pour conduire le bateau. Félicitations!

-Ouais, vous êtes un excellent naviguateur, rajouta Jason.

-Parce que vous le doutiez? S'écria le satyre en brandissant son gourdin si vite que Frank se serait fait assommer s'il n'avait pas baissé précipitamment la tête.

-Un peu, oui, ronchonna ce dernier assez fort pour que tous l'entende -sauf le vieux bouc bien sûr, il préférerait ne pas avoir un coup de batte de baseball en pleine figure.

Percy était ébranlé.«Déjà?» Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et la nouvelle lui tombait lourdement sur les épaules. «Et si ça se passait mal? Et si nous n'étions pas capables d'arrêter les romains? Et si le camp était déjà détruit à notre arrivée?»La dernière pensée le fit frissonner, et il espéra qu'il se trompait. Car cela aurait dit qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Qu'ils auraient perdus avant de combattre pour leur cause. Et ça, Percy ne l'acceptait pas.

Annabeth les renvoya et tous partirent bruyamment vers leur cabine pour se préparer à l'atterrissage (et aussi au combat, mais personne ne le dit tout haut), puis elle-même alla à la proue pour donner ses instructions à Festus. De sorte qu'à la fin, il ne restait que Percy et Nico dans la salle. Le jeune garçon n'avait pipé mot de toute la conversation, aussi Percy se dirigea vers lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Ça va? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Nico détourna le regard. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Percy scruta son visage. De grosse cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux et il semblait épuisé malgré la semaine calme qu'ils venaient de passer. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches sur son front et son épée de fer stygien, complètement noire, pendait lourdement sur son côté et lui donnait un air beaucoup plus vieux. Percy devait parfois faire un effort pour se rappeller que le jeune garçon n'avait que 12 ou 13 ans.

Il lui demanda:

-Que vas-tu faire si on atterrit et qu'il y a un combat? Est-ce que tu vas combattre du côté des Romains ou celui des grecs?

-Hum, dit Nico d'un ton las. A priori, je combattrai pour les grecs. Mon père est un dieu grec, après tout. Mais je ne sais même pas si je vais me battre. Je suis toujours fatigué depuis que j'ai été capturé par Gaïa et enfermé dans l'urne.

Percy le regarda dans les yeux. Nico était mal à l'aise, ça il le voyait clairement. Mais il voyait aussi de l'inquiétude dans le regard du jeune demi-dieu. Et Percy avait la certitude que ce n'était pas la vraie raison et que le garçon lui cachait quelque chose.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, déclara-t-il. Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, Nico sembla encore plus mal à l'aise et semblait terriblement triste. Percy crut même déceler de la déception dans ses yeux brumeux.

-S'il te plaît, supplia Nico. Si tu veux m'aider, alors va-t-en.

Percy sortit, encore plus mêlé qu'avant. Qu'avait-il fait? On aurait dit que Nico avait une peine d'amour. «Nico, une peine d'amour? Non, sûrement pas» se reprit-il. Et il alla lui aussi se préparer à l'atterrissage dans sa cabine.

Les heures défilèrent rapidement et bientôt, Percy entendit Gleeson Hedge hurler depuis la poupe: «Terre! Camp en vue! Dépêchez-vous bande de limaces!» Le jeune homme se précipita sur le pont, Turbulence à la main, pour pouvoir voir apparaître son camp bien-aimé. Lorsqu'il le vit, son coeur bondit.

Annabeth le rejoignit et lui prit la main.

-C'est la première fois que tu le revois, non? lui demanda-t-elle.

Percy hocha la tête.

-Oui. La première fois, murmura-t-il, la voix lourde d'émotions.

Il l'enserra dans ses bras et ils purent voir, ensemble, leur cher camp, celui qui les avait protégé pendant toutes ces années et où étaient réuni leurs amis, apparaître en haut de la colline des Sang-mêlés.

Pour entendre, dès qu'il furent assez près, des cris de guerre résonner dans la forêt qui entourait le camp et des armes s'entrechoquant bruyamment.

Le visage serein de Percy se désintégra et il attrapa rebord en bois du bâteau, le serrant entre ses doigts si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

-Non!

* * *

><p><strong>YO LA COMPAGNIEEUUUUUUUUU!<strong>

**j'espère que vous avez aimé :) en faite je viens de remarquer que j'ai effacé tous mes anciens messages que je postais habituellement en-dessous des chapitres jusqu'à celui-là alors comme je trouvais que ça manquait un peu de présence de ma part j'ai décidé de renouveler celui-là :) alors avis à tous les nouveaux venus si vous vous questionnez, non je ne ne pense pas être déprimante ni introvertie, non je n'ai pas l'habitude d'étrangler des poulets à la pleine lune en l'honneur d'un dieu extraterrestre, non je n'ai pas envie de gravir le gratte-ciel le plus proche en brandissant le plus haut possible mon cell quand j'ai plus le réseau (quoique...), non je ne danse pas la macarena avec mon chien et mon bouleau dans ma cour quand on est en congé (d'ailleurs je n'ai pas de chien et je n'ai pas de bouleau)et non je ne bouffe pas mes cahiers quand je me fais chier en cours (ça serait chiant, faudrait que je renote tout) :D**

**...**

**Woah, je viens de me relire et j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller me faire soigner.**

**...**

**ah bon, à ce qu'il paraît mon cas est désespéré mais cependant les crises de bizarrerie extrêmes passent assez rapidement. Alors vous étonnez pas si un jour vous remarquez que ce texte a disparu, je me serai sûrement relu et la honte m'aura sûrement pris pour le trampoline parfait et s'amusera à me sauter dessus et à m'écraser impitoyablement.**

**pour ceux que j'aurais traumatisé entre-temps, don't worry ce n'est pas mon état habituel ^^**

**BREF, trêves de bavardages (j'ai l'impression de parler comme une vieille en disant ça (les vieux et les vieilles, ne prenez pas ça pour une insulte svp, ce n'est qu'une expression que j'utilise pour représenter tous ceux ayant au-delà de 40 ans :/)), vous vous êtes rendus jusqu'au chapitre 7 alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, félicitations! Même pour moi ça a été hard de tout lire one-shot :) j'espère que vous aimez cette histoire et pas de gêne côté comments! Ça me fait toujours très plaisir^^ et en plus ça m'aide à m'améliorer côté écriture :D ah oui aussi désolé s'il y a des fautes dans les textes, c'est juste que je suis trop peinarde pour me relire ^^**

**sur ce, ciao!**

**(ps non je ne bois pas d'alcool non plus je suis mineure)**

_I'm an a__ngel with a shotgun_

_fighting 'til the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..._

_Chabalabalajeconnaispaslasuite._

**Jus de citron:**

**merci beaucoup! Et non je n'ai pas encore lu la maison d'Hadès, c'est pour ça que je ne l'évoque pas beaucoup, mais j'en sais assez pour que cette fanfiction ait du bon sens :) Et je suis d'accord d'après moi aussi Léo ne peux aller qu'avec Calypso. Désolé si mes chapitres sont un peu courts, j'essaye de les rallonger mais parfois je ne peux rien faire :) Je vais aussi essayer de respecter mes délais de parutions mais parfois c'est difficile, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration, toute l'histoire est déjà toute formulée dans ma tête, simplement c'est parfois long à transcrire, rajouter du texte pour qu'il soit plus gros et plus lisible et il m'arrive de manquer de temps, désolé. Je te remercie énormément, ton commentaire est très pertinent et il m'a beaucoup aidé!  
><strong>


	8. Les recherches

Chapitre 8

JASON

Lorsque l'Argo II se posa, Percy sauta par terre avant même que la passerelle ne soit complètement descendue. Il se rua aussitôt vers la forêt -mais Annabeth le retint par le bras.

-Arrête, cervelles d'algues, lui ordonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas en se précipitant tête baissée dans le combat que tu vas régler quelque chose!

Jason et les autres descendirent aussi.

-Mais, Annabeth, plaida Percy en secouant frénétiquement le bras pour essayer de faire lâcher la jeune fille (ce qui ne servait strictement à rien). Le camp est...

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle d'un ton las. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais il faut élaborer un plan si on veut arrêter la guerre.

Percy grimaca. Jason le comprenait: s'il n'avait pas vu son camp bien-aimé depuis une année entière et que quand il revenait enfin, il était mis à feu et à sang, il aurait réagi pareil. Enfin, il avait réagi pareil, lorsque Léo avait bombardé le camp romain et ainsi déclenché la guerre. Jason n'en voulait pas à son ami. Enfin, si, il lui en voulait un peu, mais il savait que ce n'était pas lui à ce moment-là. En fait, c'était l'eidolon qui l'avait possédé. Donc, ce n'était pas Léo qui avait attaqué le premier mais Léo possédé par l'eidolon, à moins que ce ne soit l'eidolon ayant pris le corps de Léo et chassé son esprit (l'esprit de Léo, on s'entend bien), donc l'esprit qui a chassé l'esprit, mais pas l'esprit bon qui a chassé l'esprit méchant, plutôt le contraire, mais il a attaqué les romains par la suite, ou plutôt Léo pour «il», mais ce n'est pas l'esprit méchant de tantôt, c'est le bon esprit même s'il a attaqué le camp romain, en fait non ça c'était l'esprit méchant, mais...

Jason se frotta la tête. Allons bon, maintenant il s'auto-mêlait maintenant. Ça allait de mieux en mieux.

-Qu'en penses-tu?

Le jeune homme remarqua alors que c'était à lui qu'Annabeth parlait. Et comme il n'avait pas suivi la conversation, trop plongé dans ses pensées, il dût improviser. Alors il déclara la chose la plus forte, la plus frappante, la plus solennelle qui lui passa par la tête:

-Hein?

Piper, à côté de lui, lui enfonça le coude dans les côtes.

-Je te demandais, reprit Annabeth d'un ton patient (mais Jason remarqua les éclairs d'agacements passer dans ses yeux et se dit que ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui), est-ce que le plan te convient? On va faire un tour au camp pour voir s'il n'y a pas des gens qui auraient besoin de notre aide, puis on s'enfonce dans la forêt pour stopper cette foutue guerre. Et à partir de là, on improvise.

Jason hocha la tête. Oui, ce plan lui convenait.

-Simple et efficace, dit-il. Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Allons-y.

Les demis-dieux dévalèrent en un éclair la colline basse d'où était stationné l'Argo II et déboulèrent dans la vallée qui abritait le camp. Du coin de l'oeil, Jason vit Hazel et Frank ouvrir grand les yeux et ouvrir leur bouche dans une exclamation muette, et il se rappella que c'était la première fois que ses deux compagnons voyaient le camp des sang-mêlés.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur dit-il. C'est un endroit vraiment sympa. Enfin, du moins quand il y a quelqu'un.

-Allons vérifier si Chiron est là, déclara Annabeth sans arrêter de courir.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la Grande Maison. Mais lorsque Percy poussa la porte d'un geste brusque, l'envoyant cogner dans le mur dans un fracas retentissant, personne n'y était. Les lumières étaient fermées et la seule chose qui leur permettait de bien distinguer la salle était la lumière du soleil qui traversaient les fenêtres fermées. Jason remarqua d'ailleurs que l'astre rouge basculait lentement et avait déjà à moitié disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon.

Percy et Annabeth montèrent inspecter les étages, mais revinrent bredouilles.

-Personne, annonça Percy.

-Allons voir les bungalows, fit Piper en pointant du doigt les bâtiments un peu plus loin. Peut-être qu'il reste des gens là-bas.

Ils se séparèrent donc afin de maximiser les recherches. Jason se mit avec Piper et ils se virent attribuer les bungalows des Déméters, des Hécates, des Apollons, des Aphrodites, des Zeus (bien que Jason se douta qu'il y ait qui que ce soit) et des Héphaïstos.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de ce dernier, Jason fut ébloui par combien la salle était bordélique. Les lits étaient tous défaits. De petites machines dont il préférait ne pas savoir l'utilité prenaient la poussière sur les dizaines d'étagères accrochées aux murs ou voletaient encore dans les airs, comme perdues, et se cognaient partout. Le sol était recouvert de feuilles brouillons et de modèles, tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait quasiment pas voir le plancher en dessous. Des moteurs étaient accrochés au plafond au moyen de cordes et de poulies (Jason raisonna que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus assez de place sur le sol). Il vit même une sorte d'ascenseur, coincé entre une table croulant sous les plans et papiers et un énorme tableau rempli de boutons, de manivelles, de leviers et d'il ne savait quoi qui semblait aussi compliqué que le tableau de bord de Léo, sur l'Argo II, sinon plus. Une odeur d'essence flottait dans l'air et le grondement de moteur des petites machines formaient une bande sonore basse qui emplissait toute la pièce.

Pourtant, malgré le bordel extrême, Jason y trouva une sorte de réconfort, un sentiment de chez-soi. Cet endroit était accueillant et chaleureux, peut-être exactement à cause du fouilli total. Tout le contraire du bungalow de Zeus, qui était si strict et froid que Jason avait l'impression de se geler les orteils à chaque fois qu'il y entrait.

Tout en inspectant le lieu, les deux jeunes demi-dieux s'avancèrent en se frayant un chemin parmi les papiers. Piper s'arrêta lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu de la salle. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les draps du lit de Léo qui, comme tout chef de bungalow d'Héphaïstos qui se respecte, était solennellement jonché de feuilles brouillons, de plans et de petites machines. Il était complètement défait, encore plus que les autres lits (ce qui relevait de l'impossible), comme si Léo n'avait jamais eu le temps de le faire comme du monde -ce qui était sûrement le cas. Cependant, Jason crut voir un écran de télé 40 pouces, une chaîne stéréo avec casque à écouteurs ultraperfectionné et prise à iPod et un mini-réfrigérateur -tout ça intégré dans le pied du lit.

-la classe, marmonna-t-il.

Lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir se servir de la pizza sans avoir à se lever du lit.

Piper, qui ne s'était pas retournée et fixait encore le lit, lui demanda d'une voix étranglée:

-Jason, est-ce que... est-ce qu'il va revenir?

Jason eut un coup au coeur, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui lancer un boule de bowling dans l'estomac au moment même. Que pouvait-il lui répondre?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Piper rajouta:

-Dis-le-moi. (la jeune fille se retourna, les yeux embués de larmes, et fixa Jason droit dans les yeux.) Mens-moi s'il le faut, mais dit-le. J'ai besoin d'y croire. J'ai besoin de savoir que, dans toute cette histoire, il y a encore une flamme d'espoir pour lui. Alors dis-le-moi.

Jason s'approcha et l'enlaça.

-Bien sûr qu'il va revenir. Ce n'est pas son genre de baisser les bras. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te mentir pour te dire ça. Parce que moi aussi j'y crois.

Piper leva la tête et lui sourit. D'un sourire si magnifique, telle une étoile dans la tempête, que Jason en fut tout bouleversé. Et lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il eut l'impression que ses os se transformait en gélatine et que son cerveau coulait dans tout son corps.

Ouais, il aimait vraiment cette fille. Puisse qu'ils n'aient jamais à se séparer, d'une quelconque façon qu'elle soit. Il ne supporterait pas.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix avait reprit de l'assurance. Elle l'embrassa une deuxième fois, puis s'écarta, le sourire aux lèvres, et déclara:

-Allez viens, superman. Il n'y a personne ici. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

Puis elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Le couple rejoignit les autres qui, comme l'avait prédit Piper, les attendaient pour rassembler leurs résultats de recherche. Pourtant, malgré leurs efforts et la vingtaine de bungalows, ils n'avaient trouvé personne. D'après Percy et Annabeth, même le bungalow d'Hypnos était vide, ce qui confirmait que la guerre était vraiment très importante.

-Ils sont tous partis affronter les romains, déclara Percy d'un ton malheureux. La colonie est déserte.

-Bon, nous avons inspecté votre camp, fit Frank. (Le jeune romain avait l'air inquiet et mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne se sentait pas à sa place et qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Jason le comprenait; c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait atterri dans ce camp pour la première fois.) Et il n'y a personne. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Ce fut Hazel qui répondit.

-On suit le plan. Où est cette forêt? Il faut arrêter cette stupide guerre.

-Par là. ( Percy pointa derrière la jeune fille.) C'est de là que provenaient les cris. Sur la colline des sang-mêlés.

Avec la lumière qui déclinait, les arbres qui se dressaient devenaient de plus en plus sombres et menaçants. Leurs ombres s'étiraient à l'infini, si bien que les jeunes demi-dieux ne savaient plus si elles étaient de simples ombres ou de vrais arbres. Ce qui faisait que ce n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux fonce dans un tronc quelconque avec un bruit mat.

Le silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé de craquements des branches et des fougères sous leurs pas. Jason haletait; plus il s'approchait du lieu de combat, plus il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Il se demanda bien pourquoi, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Après cinq minutes de marche, Annabeth s'arrêta brutalement. Frank, surpris, faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Arrêtez-vous, ordonna-t-elle en faisant un geste de bras pour appuyer ses propos.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Cette fois-ci, le silence était complet.

-Vous entendez? murmura la jeune fille après un bref instant.

Non, Jason n'entendait rien. Il se força tout de même à tendre l'oreille et à se concentrer. Il ne décela que les bruissements de feuilles, le vent qui secouait les branches des arbres, le vacarme lointain du combat et un crissement de corde d'arc que l'on tend.

Attends. Quoi?

* * *

><p><strong>Yooooooo!<strong>

**j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ bon je n'ai manifestement rien de plus à ajouter alors bonne lecture!**


	9. La flèche

Chapitre 9

JASON

-Attention! hurla Piper en le tirant brutalement, le faisant tomber dans un bosquet de bruyères, alors qu'Annabeth donnait un énorme coup de pied dans un sapin tout proche.

Il se produit alors deux choses étonnantes au même moment: une flèche vint se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Jason il y avait un quart de seconde, ce qui l'aurait embroché si Piper ne l'avait pas poussé. Le jeune romain loucha, les yeux ronds, vers la flèche encore vrombissante fichée à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Et tous virent un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds décoiffés débouler de l'arbre dans lequel Annabeth avait shooté dans un concert de «aïe!», de «Ouch!» et de branches brisées. Il se serait sûrement cassé un bras ou une jambe vu la hauteur de lequel il était tombé (Jason estima à environ 10 mètres) si sa chute n'avait pas été amortie par la couche de feuille mortes et d'épines par terre.

Le jeune arrivant se releva en titubant, puis grogna en se frottant la tête et en foudroyant Annabeth du regard:

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête?

Puis son regard changea aussitôt lorsqu'il réalisa à qui il parlait.

-Annabeth!

Puis, il regarda tour à tour les membres du groupe, son visage s'éclairant au fur et à mesure qu'il constatait qui se tenaient devant lui.

-Jason! Piper! Hedge! Nico! Vous êtes revenus!

Puis il se tourna vers Hazel et Frank et les toisa d'un oeil critique.

-Et vous, là, je vous connaît pas, mais si vous êtes avec mes potes alors c'est que vous êtes sympas! (Il fit une petite révérence.)Je me présente: Will Solace, chef du bungalow d'Apollon, pour vous servir.

Puis il aperçut Percy, jusqu'alors caché par les autres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tellement que Jason eu l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Mes dieux, Percy! hurla le-mec-bizarre-qui-venait-de-tomber-d'un-arbre-et-qui-semblait-s'en-foutre-éperdument. Tu es là! Tu es enfin revenu!

Prenant Percy par surprise, il s'avança et lui donna une énorme accolade. Pour s'éloigner aussitôt, l'air furieux. Brandissant son doigt sous le nez de Percy telle une mère-poule engueulant son enfant, il cria:

-C'est pas trop tôt! Tu sais qu'on se faisait tous un sang d'encre pour toi? Un an que tu as disparu! _Un an_! Tout le camp te cherchait! Annabeth a même explosé notre char volant (_mon_ char volant!) pendant les recherches! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi?!

Il ne semblait pas prendre compte qu'il faisait au moins une tête de moins de Percy. Jason apprécia son courage et sa véhémosité.

-Salut, Will, déclara sobrement Percy en souriant et en reculant un peu. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir.

Will se calma aussitôt (il était connu pour ses sautes d'humeurs incroyables, se rappela Jason), plissa les yeux en regardant le groupe et dit:

-Mais... Il manque quelqu'un! Où est Léo? Je croyais qu'il vous accompagnait.

Les sourires disparurent. Voyant que personne ne répondait, Hazel se trémoussa un peu, gênée.

-Ben en fait...

-En fait nous vous en reparlerons plus tard, coupa Annabeth. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important. À la place, explique-moi qu'est-ce que c'est que ceci.

Et elle pointa du doigt la flèche fichée dans l'arbre.

-Ben, c'est une flèche, répondit-il simplement en haussant un sourcil du style «Tu croyais quoi? Que c'était une carotte?».

-Bien sûr que c'est une flèche! (Annabeth sembla légèrement agacée.) Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi elle est là? Pourquoi on a essayé de tirer sur Jason? Et surtout, qui a tiré sur Jason?

Will s'approcha de la flèche et l'observa d'un oeil expert.

-Bois d'if, pas enchantée, cinquantaine de centimètres, pour un enfant d'environ 7 à 10 ans. D'après l'angle des plumes, je dirais que l'archer n'est pas très expérimenté. Même si il ou elle a l'air très douée vu son âge et l'enfoncement total de la pointe de bronze céleste dans le bois pourtant dur, elle aurait dû viser dans un angle d'environ 7 degrés de moins si elle aurait voulu toucher sa cible sûrement.

-Ben moi je suis plutôt heureux qu'il ne soit pas un expert, marmonna Jason.

Will se sembla pas avoir entendu la remarque et continua:

-Donc, je dirais que cette flèche vient de...(il prit une petite pause, s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de la flèche et lorsqu'il sembla sûr de son hypothèse, l'arracha de l'arbre, se releva pointa du doigt:) ce bouleau.

Bien que Jason savait que les connaissances de Will envers le tir à l'arc étaient énormément vastes, il fut impressionné. Même s'il trouvait légèrement bizarre sa déclaration en quoi c'était un bouleau qui avait essayé de le tuer.

Il remarqua aussi que les autres regardait le jeune fils d'Apollon avec admiration. Frank en particulier semblait terriblement impressionné et murmura à l'oreille d'Hazel (mais tout le monde l'entendit):

-Ce mec est mon idole.

Pendant ce temps, Will s'était dirigé vers le bouleau en question, qui se situait à 6 ou 7 mètres, cogna sur l'écorce marbrée et dit doucement:

-Arielle, tu pourrais descendre? J'ai une question à te poser.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Puis, Jason remarqua que les branches, tout en haut, commençait à bouger légèrement, comme si elles étaient parcourues d'un frisson. Et enfin, tous purent voir une petite fille glisser le long du tronc et atterrir habilement sur ses deux pieds du haut de la branche la plus basse, qui s'élevait à trois mètres du sol.

Elle se releva, et Jason put la détailler: c'était une petite fille de 7 ans environ. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, presque autant que Rachel Dare, l'oracle de la colonie, sauf que contrairement à celle-ci ils étaient lisses et non pas bouclés. Elle portait une armure de cuir par-dessus un chandail du camp des sang-mêlés et un carquois rempli de flèches acérées sur le dos. Un arc était passé sur son épaule de sorte que la corde soit passée en diagonale, de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. Elle portait le tout comme si c'était tout à fait naturel qu'une petite fille de sept ans soit armée d'un arc et d'un carquois et qu'elle ait descendue d'un arbre qui mesurait quinze mètres de haut.

Mais le plus frappant, c'étaient ses yeux; ils étaient d'un rouge rubis, avec des reflets gris acier. Ils semblaient te fixer avec tant d'insistance que tu ne pouvais juste pas ne pas détourner les yeux en premier.

Will l'invita à venir. La petite s'avança timidement en compagnie de son chef du bungalow et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fit face au groupe. Bizarrement, son regard était voilé et ne s'accrochait à rien, se baladant un peu n'importe où sans s'arrêter.

Will se chargea de faire les présentations.

-Les gars, je vous présente Arielle. C'est la plus jeune de notre bungalow, elle est arrivée il n'y a que quelques semaines. Arielle, voici mes amis.

Puis, il s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur qu'Arielle et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je crois que ceci t'appartient, dit-il doucement en lui tendant la flèche.

La petite commença brusquement à trembler. Elle tendit maladroitement la main et recueillit la flèche qu'elle serra dans son petit poing.

-Je crois que tu as une excuse à faire, reprit Will en tendant la main vers Jason.

La petite fille, les larmes aux yeux, fit un claquement de langue, puis se dirigea gauchement vers le jeune romain. Qui, totalement dérouté, ne sut quoi faire lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots et le serra dans ses petits bras.

Voyant Jason complètement perdu, Piper s'avança, se mit à genoux et prit doucement la main d'Arielle. La petite fille se tourna vers elle, les larmes dégoulinant encore sur ses joues roses et les yeux comme brisés en milliers de morceaux de cristal.

-Allons, ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave, murmura tendrement Piper d'un ton apaisant. Tout va bien.

Elle usa un peu de son pouvoir de charme, tout juste pour que, lorsque le son se rendit à ses oreilles, Jason se sente apaisé. Pour Arielle aussi, cela sembla marcher; elle se détendit et ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Elle fit un petit claquement de langue, pareil au précédent, puis dit:

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, la flèche est partie toute seule, je suis désolée...

Lorsque sa voix parvint aux oreilles de Jason, il fut charmé. Elle était douce et tendre, enfantine mais gracieuse, aigue mais grave. Les notes semblaient danser dans ses oreilles mais en même temps, elles exprimaient de la frayeur, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité, de la franchise. Elle semblait pouvoir exprimer toutes les émotions du monde.

Piper sourit, en connaisseuse. Ce n'était définitivement pas une petite fille comme les autres.

-Bien sûr que tu n'as pas fait exprès, répondit-elle. Et nous te pardonnons tous. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs.

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux d'Arielle et elle serra Piper dans ses petits bras.

-Je ne veux pas faire la guerre, sanglota-t-elle. Faire la guerre, c'est tuer les gens. Je veux pas tuer les gens. Ça détruit leur futur. Je veux détruire le futur de personne! C'est mal. Et puis après, ils voient plus rien. Je veux pas qu'ils voient plus rien.

Elle s'écarta et, encore en pleurs, rajouta d'une voix brisée:

-Je veux pas qu'ils deviennent comme moi. Parce que sinon ils vont souffrir, et je veux que personne souffre. Même pas les romains. Parce que ça fait trop mal. Et puis je veux pas mourir. Parce que tu peux plus aider les autres quand tu meurs.

Jason, comme tout les autres, fut étonné que de paroles si franches et vraies viennent d'une toute petite fille. Comme quoi le proverbe «La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants» était fondé.

Percy cligna des yeux comme s'il venait d'avoir un éclair de compréhension. Il s'avança alors silencieusement et s'agenouilla près de l'enfant.

-Eh, dit-il doucement. Viens par ici.

La petite tourna la tête dans la direction de Percy, fit un claquement de langue et lâcha les mains de Piper pour les tendre vers Percy. Qui les attrapa comme si elles étaient faites de porcelaine la plus fragile qui soit et qu'un seul faux mouvement pouvait casser en mille morceaux.

-Tu sais quoi? dit-il d'une voix douce. Je vais te protéger de la guerre. Tu ne tueras personne, et je ne laisserai personne te tuer. Personne ne souffrira à cause de toi, et personne ne deviendra comme toi. Je te le promets. Es-tu d'accord?

La petite renifla et sourit en hochant la tête. Ses larmes semblaient avoir sécher d'elles-mêmes pendant l'élocution du jeune homme.

-C'est bien, sourit-il. Reste près de moi et tout ira bien.

La petite redressa le dos et ses yeux brillèrent comme des milliers d'étoiles alors qu'un joli sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres d'enfant. Jason trouva cela charmant.

Arielle tendit les bras et les noua autour du cou du jeune homme. Percy l'attrapa solidement mais délicatement et il se releva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourde qu'un sac de plumes.

Du coin de l'œil, Jason vit Will faire un petit signe à Percy, qui s'en rendit compte. Le jeune grec rajouta alors à l'intention d'Arielle:

-Et si on allait cueillir un joli bouquet de fleurs pour Jason? Comme ça il te pardonnera encore plus.

Jason faillit protester qu'il l'avait déjà pardonné mais le regard d'avertissement de Percy l'en dissuada. Il se tut, même s'il avait l'impression de passer pour un rancunier sans-cœur.

La petite sourit une fois de plus et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Puis, elle tourna la tête pour fixer un point qu'elle seule voyait, fit un claquement de langue et indiqua la direction dans laquelle elle voulait aller en pointant du doigt. Percy la déposa par terre, lui prit la main et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus du champ de vue de Jason.

Le jeune romain se dit que Percy deviendrait un bon père. Il avait la main pour les enfants.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux? demanda-t-il à Will. Ils sont seuls et avec les romains...

-Nan, ils sont en sécurité, répondit le jeune demi-dieu. Disons que j'ai quelques amis qui les surveillent. Et puis, Percy est le demi-dieu le plus puissant que j'ai jamais connu. Il sait se défendre.

-La petite... murmura Piper, qui s'était relevée entre-temps. Elle est spéciale. Elle a perdu la vue, c'est ça? Elle est aveugle.

Tous retinrent son souffle. Jason comprit alors pourquoi le regard d'Arielle ne se fixait jamais sur un point précis, pourquoi elle était si maladroite, pourquoi ses yeux étaient si pâles. Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi elle avait dit «Je veux pas qu'ils voient plus rien. Je veux pas qu'ils deviennent comme moi.» Car vivre dans les ténèbres, c'était effectivement un peu comme mourir.

Jason frissonna. «Elle est aveugle, se dit-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Elle ne verra plus jamais la lumière du jour.» Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si touché. Il avait déjà vu des personnes aveugles, et il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'eux, c'étaient des mortels. Ils n'auraient jamais à combattre des monstres, à sauver le monde, à se battre pour sa vie, à avoir l'impression d'être un meurtrier à chaque flèche tirée.

Alors qu'elle, oui.

Les autres aussi semblaient aussi estomaqués que lui. Will soupira.

-Oui. (Il se tourna vers Piper.) Je crois que Percy aussi l'a deviné. Tu le savais dès que tu l'as vu, non? C'est pour ça que tu t'es agenouillée et que tu l'as rassurée.

Piper se frotta le visage, comme si elle était prise d'une brusque baisse d'énergie.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment, d'ailleurs. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ses yeux. Ils semblaient si vides, et en même temps si tristes...

Elle se tut, et tout se tut avec elle. Les oiseaux arrêtèrent de chanter, le ruisseau de couler, les monstres de grogner. Jason eut même l'impression que le vent s'était arrêté et qu'il s'était plaqué les deux mains sur la bouche tellement la tension était grande.

Ce fut finalement Will qui rompit le silence en soupirant une fois de plus.

-Oui... Et il y a une histoire triste qui vient avec.

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua d'un ton douloureux:

-Arielle est arrivée deux semaines environ après votre départ. À ce moment-là, elle était pourchassée par un monstre horrible. Elle et son gardien ont survécu de justesse et ont franchi la barrière de protection. Deux secondes de trop et ils étaient deux flaques de liquide mauves et bouillonnantes. Et un peu grumeleuses aussi.

Frank ronchonna. Comme Jason et pas mal tout les autres, il se serait bien passé des détails.

-En tout cas, le principe c'est qu'ils sont arrivés sains et saufs à la colonie. Sauf que le gardien, un satyre sympathique comme tout, avait été touché par le poison. Toute la nuit a souffert au point de délirer. Arielle a tenu à veiller auprès de lui. Elle disait qu'elle lui redevait bien ça.

Will s'arrêta un instant et baissa les yeux. Quand il releva la tête, son regard était rempli de tristesse.

-Il est mort aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

À cette nouvelle, tout le monde baissa les yeux dans un silence recueilli. «Puisse son esprit vaillant trouver la paix», pria Jason. Il se souvenait que lors de leur mort, l'esprit des satyres ne s'en allait pas aux Enfers mais se réincarnait sous la forme d'une plante.

-Enfin bref, reprit Will après un court silence, l'important c'est que juste avant de mourir, il a eu un bref moment de lucidité. La petite était partie se coucher sous l'ordre de Chiron, donc ce n'est que lui et moi qui avons entendu les dernières paroles du satyre. Il nous a raconté l'histoire d'Arielle.

«La petite vivait avec sa mère dans un quartier pauvre de la Californie. Elles n'étaient pas riches, ne mangeaient pas tous les jours, mais elles étaient heureuses parce qu'elles étaient ensembles. C'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux.

«Mais un jour, il y a de cela deux ans, un monstre a détecté Arielle. Sa mère aurait pu l'envoyer au camp, dont elle connaissait l'existence, mais elle refusait de se séparer de sa fille et de l'envoyer traverser le pays seule. Elles se sont donc enfuies direction la colonie poursuivies par le monstre, une énorme bête non-répertoriée, qui avait un corps et une queue de scorpion, des pattes de lion et une tête de crocodile.

«Mais un jour, alors qu'elles étaient rendues à la moitié de leur périple, le monstre les a prises par surprise. Elles se sont cachées, mais il les a retrouvées. La mère d'Arielle lui a ordonné de s'enfuir pendant qu'elle retenait le monstre, et de ne pas se retourner.

«La petite l'a écouté et s'est enfuie, mais elle a désobéie. Arrivée en haut d'une colline et cachée par les arbres, elle s'est retournée et a vu sa mère se faire dévorer par le monstre. Elle qui était déjà très sensible, la vue de ce tableau fut la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. C'était trop pour la petite fille de cinq ans qu'elle était. Le traumatisme l'a rendue aveugle.

«La petite Arielle a erré pendant des mois dans la ville où elle était rendue. Le monstre n'est pas revenu. Elle était trop jeune et ne dégageait pas une odeur de sang-mêlé assez forte pour attirer qui que ce soit, les gardiens et les monstres.

«Et puis un jour, le satyre l'a rencontré dans la rue. Il n'a pas tout de suite deviné que c'était une sang-mêlé, mais en voyant à quel point la petite était pauvre il a voulu l'aider. Ils ont sympathisés. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, le monstre est réapparu. Le gardien a alors deviné qui elle était vraiment et a décidé de la protéger. Ils se sont donc dirigés vers la colonie pourchassés par le monstre. Comme il y avait deux ans. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient tout près et qu'ils gravissaient la colline des sang-mêlés, le monstre les a rattrapé. La petite, lorsqu'elle a sentit la présence du meurtrier de sa mère si proche, a été terrorisée et a trébuché.

«Lorsque le satyre s'est retourné et a vu le monstre au-dessus de la petite, il a couru la défendre et s'est jeté devant elle. Au moment même où il a décoché un super-coup de sabot dans sa caboche, le monstre a projeté son venin. Le satyre a été touché à la jambe.

«Profitant du fait que le monstre était étourdi par le coup, les deux se sont enfuis et ont traversés la barrière de protection. Puis, le satyre s'est évanoui de douleur et Arielle l'a trimballé courageusement jusqu'à la grande maison, où Chiron les a recueillit.»

Will reprit son souffle.

-Vous connaissez la suite.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Jason se dit qu'Arielle était extrêmement courageuse. Et qu'elle avait terriblement souffert. Peut- être même trop pour la petite fille innocente qu'elle était.

-waouh, souffla Piper. Will, je savais pas que tu étais un aussi bon conteur.

-Bah nan, c'est le satyre qui a le mérite. Moi ce que j'ai dans toute cette histoire, c'est simplement une bonne mémoire.

-La mère... souffla Hazel. Elle le savait. Elle savait, lorsqu'elle s'est opposée au monstre, qu'elle n'allait pas y survivre. Mais elle s'est sacrifiée quand même. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour celle de sa fille.

-Ouais. (Will soupira.)Mais ce n'est pas tout. Arielle est une petite fille exceptionnelle. Étant demi-dieu, lorsqu'elle a perdu la vue, ses autres sens se sont extrêmement développés pour compenser son handicap. Sa voix, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, s'est modifiée. Son goût aussi. Son odorat surpasse tous les humains, elle peut suivre la trace des gens et les reconnaître juste par leur odeur. Elle entend tout. Tu peux chuchoter un truc à dix mètres et elle l'entendra comme si tu le lui avait hurlé dans l'oreille. Elle peut entendre les pépiements d'un bébé oiseau, entendre le ruisseau glouglouter aussi loin que de la colonie et même entendre une fleur éclore. Mais surtout, son sens du toucher est exceptionnel. En tendant la main, elle capte le vent si finement qu'elle peut sentir lorsqu'il est bloqué par un obstacle, un arbre par exemple. Du coup elle sait où est l'arbre et va pouvoir le contourner. Et, en analysant toutes les données que ses sens lui envoient, elle a acquis une certaine vue. Elle compense les manques en utilisant l'écholocalisation. Elle produit des ondes avec un claquement de langue spécial, comme un dauphin ou une chauve-souris, et lorsqu'elles reviennent elles forment un plan dans sa tête, une image de ce qui l'entoure. C'est... C'est extraordinaire. Du jamais-vu.

Jason retint son souffle. Quoi? Cette petite fille pouvait faire tout ça?

Annabeth, qui avait les yeux équarquillés et la mâchoire légèrement pendante, essaya de se reprendre.

-Bon, hum, tout ça c'est bien intéressant mais il y autre chose de plus important à parler. Que fais-tu là, Will? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au cœur du combat? Quels sont les ordres de Chiron?

Will se frotta la tête d'un geste las.

-Ben en fait, les romains ne nous ont pas pris par surprise, on a réussi à organiser un plan de justesse. Des demi-dieux qui étaient allés faire des achats hors de la colonie les ont vu arriver. Ils sont donc venus nous avertir quelques minutes avant. Chiron a eu le temps d'élaborer un plan. En fait, il fallait essayer de garder la guerre le plus possible hors de la barrière magique, afin d'épargner le camp le plus possible. Mais au-cas-où, il a disposé les Apollons, les Hécates, les Déméters et quelques autres, bref les bungalows qui préfèrent combattre de loin et non pas épée contre épée en une dernière ligne de défense. S'il y avait problème sur le champ de bataille, les autres devaient se replier vers nous pour attirer les romains dans le piège. Lorsqu'ils croiront avoir gagnés et crieront victoire, nous les attendrons de pied ferme avec encore plus de combattants.

Jason perçut cependant un hic dans le plan.

-Je connais les romains, dit-il alors. Ils ne courront pas les bras en l'air en pourchassant les grecs. Ils garderont les rangs tant que leur préteur n'en aura pas donné l'ordre. Alors comment pourrez-vous avoir le temps de vous organiser lors du repli? Ils vont se jeter sur vous aussi vite qu'un faucon pèlerin.

Seul le silence répondit. D'après la figure que Will faisait, le jeune romain devina qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce point.

-Bon tu a raison, bougonna-t-il. Mais j'ai le temps d'avertir les autres chefs pour qu'on s'organise. Tant qu'on n'entend pas le son d'une quon…

Un lointain bruit de conque résonna alors dans leurs oreilles.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira Will. On est cuits.

Puis, il hurla :

-À vos postes! Que l'un de vous aille avertir les autres bungalows! Tenez-vous prêts au combat!

Au moment où Jason se disait que Will était définitivement cinglé, presque tous les arbres qui les entouraient commencèrent à bouger. Puis, il vit des silhouettes silencieuses sauter de branches en branches et armer leurs arcs tels des robins des bois -mais sans la tunique verte et le petit chapeau. Certaines disparurent plus loin, certainement pour avertir les autres qui n'auraient pas entendus ainsi que les autres chefs.

Will bondit en un saut phénoménal et atterrit dans un arbre proche. Il commença aussitôt à grimper.

La terre commença alors à frémir. Puis à bouger. Puis à trembler tellement que les dents de Jason s'entrechoquaient.

Annabeth dégaina son poignard et prit une position de combat, fixant devant elle.

-Tenez-vous prêts! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les bruits de milliers de pas qui martelaient le sol et qui emplissait maintenant l'air.

-Mais de quoi? cria Hazel en retour, les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

-Les romains! Ils arrivent!

Aussitôt qu'il comprit, Jason dégaina son épée d'or impérial dans un crissement rauque, et se positionna près de Piper. Cela lui coûtait de devoir combattre ses propres amis romains, mais il fallait sauver la colonie et arrêter la guerre. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ensembles.

Piper hocha la tête, puis sortit Kaptopris de son fourreau.

-Oui. Ensembles.

Puis, ils virent alors entre les branches des arbres, une ligne foncée de demi-dieux qui hurlaient à pleins poumons se dirigeaient vers eux à la vitesse de la lumière.

Quelques secondes avant que la masse ne les engloutissent, Jason eut soudain une horrible torsion au ventre et il eut l'impression que ses poumons prenaient feu, comme s'il venait d'inhaler du poison. Il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Jason! S'écria Piper, alarmée.

Le jeune homme essaya de lui répondre, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater comme une pastèque, et la sensation de s'étouffer prit brusquement plus d'ampleur, si bien que le jeune homme ne pouvait plus respirer. Lâchant son épée, il s'effondra par terre.

Puis tout disparut autour de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Houlà, il aprit plus de temps à écrire que prévu celui-là. Mais bon bref o<strong>**n se revoie au chapitre 10! Quand ça? Mais maintenant!**

**Allez ciao et bonne lecture! Vous êtes formidables!**

**jus de citron:**

**merci de t'inquiéter mais pas de souci pour le tartare je me suis arrangée pour que sa description marche MÊME si j'ai pas encore lu le livre :) en fait, lorsque L... Ah mais non je vais éviter de te spoiler il faudra attendre les autres chapitres ^^**

**Pour le couple Caleo, même chose pas de soucis disons que j'étais tellement impatiente que j'ai malhonnêtement usé du fait que je suis bilingue (ou à peu près) pour aller piocher des infos sur le net anglophone ;) alors disons que j'en sais assez sur leur relation ^^ Oui, oui, je sais, j'aurais pas dû faire ça mais que veux-tu? Je suis une rebelle dans l'âme (#faux) ;)**

**Désolé si quelques détails ne marchent pas avec certains personnages, je fais de mon mieux mais bon je me suis pas spoilé tous les trucs alors...**

**Bien sûr dans ma fanfic Nico est comme il a toujours été, j'éviterai de spoiler les autres lecteurs susceptibles de ne pas encore avoir lu le tome (oui, toi là, derrière ton écran, qui lit ce message mais qui ne poste pas de commentaires!), mais je crois que tu comprendras :)**

**BREF merci à toi de poster des comments, au moins je sais que l'un de mes lecteurs est un humain :) j'aime beaucoup ta proposition elle me fait vraiment plaisir, halala si seulement les autres aussi faisaient ça... Mais bon faut pas trop demander quand même XD**

**Ah et d'ailleurs oui je suis sadique. On me le dit assez souvent. C'est une de mes plus grandes qualités. Eheheh.**


	10. La poursuite

Chapitre 10

PERCY

Arielle se dressa soudainement, puis courut vers Percy et serra sa petite main dans celle du jeune homme.

-Ils arrivent, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix effrayée.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient quittés les autres. Ils avaient suivis le ruisseau qui serpentait dans la forêt, pour ne pas trop se perdre, puis s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite clairière. C'était là où les fleurs étaient les plus belles et les plus abondantes, au grand plaisir de la petite. Au travers des feuilles vertes émeraudes, le jeune homme avait pu voir le soleil, devenu d'un rouge orangé, disparaître complètement, comme avalé par l'horizon, et les premières étoiles poindre -mais il restait une clarté douce, pas comme dans la lumière du midi mais pas encore non plus la semi-obscurité qui éclaire les nuits de pleine lune. Une clarté chaleureuse et douce, qui colore les choses de toutes les couleurs et que l'on trouve seulement lorsque ni le jour ni la nuit n'a encore recouvert le ciel.

Lorsque les paroles de la petite lui parvint aux oreilles, Percy ne douta pas un instant que c'était la vérité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais cette petite était spéciale. Elle dégageait une aura de... de surnaturel. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il faisait pour savoir, d'ailleurs.

Percy soupira. Les romains ne pouvaient pas prendre une pause quelques instants? Pour une fois qu'il n'était ni en train de combattre, ni en train de sauver le monde, ni en train de sauver sa vie, ni en train de souffrir comme pas possible, juste étendu dans l'herbe et regardant la petite Arielle batifoler et se rouler dans les fleurs, et voilà qu'ils devaient s'amener leur déclarer la guerre? Non mais!

Il ronchonna. Décidément, le destin faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie.

Il attrapa Arielle et la souleva du bras gauche, puis décapuchonna Turbulence de sa main droite. Mais comme la petite avait toujours son énorme bouquet dans les mains, Percy se retrouva la figure envahie par des fleurs tellement odorantes qu'il étouffait.

-Mmnflrsttpsmgrblllll, grommela-t-il, la bouche pleine de jonquilles.

La petite éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à des tintements de clochettes.

-Oooouups, désolé, fit-elle d'un ton malicieux en écartant son bouquet du nez du jeune demi-dieu.

Percy rit lui aussi et s'apprêtait à lui fourrer un pissenlit dans la bouche quand tout à coup, elle se figea.

-Tu entends? Ils arrivent, dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, toute trace de joie disparue.

Percy la regarda: elle était terrorisée. Il ne savait comment, mais il sentait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert malgré son jeune âge. Et il refusait d'abandonner la petite fille face à guerre qui se précipitait sur eux.

«C'est à cet âge-là qu'Annabeth s'est enfuie et a atteint la colonie pour la première fois, pensa-t-il. Et elle combattait très bien.»

Il se réprimanda aussitôt d'avoir eu cette pensée. Car à cet âge-là, non seulement Annabeth était déjà très forte et intelligente pour une petite fille de cet âge-là (c'était la fille d'Athéna tout de même), mais en plus elle possédait une chose qu'Arielle, elle, n'avait pas.

La vue.

Revenant au présent, il tendit l'oreille, mais ne décela aucun bruit. Puis, un grondement sourd, semblable à un tremblement de terre, le secoua. Quelques secondes plus tard, un frémissement parcourut les branches de l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé et une silhouette se matérialisa sous ses yeux, si vite que les réflexes de Percy prirent aussitôt le dessus: il s'écarta d'un bond, tourna son poignet et fendit à la vitesse de l'éclair vers l'agresseur.

Qui sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une attaque, et recula juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir un pommeau d'épée en plein nez. Il leva les mains (plus par instinct que pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé, vu qu'il tenait son arc dans une main et une flèche dans l'autre) et s'écria:

-Percy! C'est quoi ton problème d'essayer de me tuer?! Je sais que c'est marrant d'habitude, mais là on n'a vraiment pas le temps!

Percy reprit ses esprits et réalisa vraiment qui se tenait devant lui.

-Will!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Will fit la moue en levant un sourcil.

-Eh bien, je m'en allais traire une vache extraterrestre pour donner le biberon à un bébé licorne multicolore qui mange des papillons… Mais voyons, Percy! Je m'en allais avertir tous les demi-dieux qui sont postés de se préparer au combat et en passant je t'ai vu, et alors j'ai réalisé un truc et je suis venu t'avertir. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

-Ben je sais pas… (Percy haussa les épaules.) En tout cas pas que t'allais traire une vache extraterrestre pour donner le biberon à un bébé licorne multicolore qui bouffe des papillons.

Will relâcha les épaules d'un air résigné et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il déclara:

-Ah, Percy… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi? Tu ne changeras jamais, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré. Bref, je venais te dire…

Soudain, une brusque secousse fit trembler la terre et des romains débouchèrent dans la calme prairie à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, hurlant comme des malades et brandissant des épées ou des javelots d'or impérial.

Will réagit aussitôt et grimpa à la vitesse de la lumière dans l'arbre le plus proche. Puis, lorsqu'il fut à près de 5 mètres du sol, il encocha une flèche et, dans un sifflement, elle alla se ficher aux pieds du premier romain. Aussitôt, des fils métalliques se détendirent tels une énorme toile d'araignée, bloquant le passage des ennemis.

-Cours, Percy! hurla Will pour couvrir le son assourdissant des romains qui grondaient et criaient de plus belle. Avec Arielle dans les bras, tu ne seras jamais capable des les battre tous!

-Mais toi? répondit Percy. Je ne te laisserai pas seul! Tu ne tiendras jamais!

Will sourit, puis fit un clin d'oeil en lançant:

-T'inquiète! Je vous suis, simplement je vais couvrir vos arrières. Maintenant cours! Le filet ne tiendra pas longtemps!

Percy, pas plus rassuré, chuchota alors à l'oreille d'Arielle, qu'il tenait bien serré contre lui:

-Attention, ça va faire une secousse. Prête?

Puis, sans même attendre la réponse, il partit comme une flèche dans la direction opposée des romains. Il entendit derrière lui Will décocher flèche sur flèche contre les romains afin de les ralentir, et pria pour que le filet ne casse pas avant que son ami n'ait prit la fuite lui aussi. Car sinon... Eh bien, disons qu'il ne parirait pas trop cher sur leur vie à tous les trois.

Il courut comme un fou, franchissant d'un bond les rochers, contournant les arbres et plongeant même carrément dans le ruisseau (en faisant attention à ce qu'Arielle ne soit pas mouillée bien sûr). Il courut à en perdre haleine pendant il ne savait combien de temps, zigzagant un peu partout dans la forêt. Pas pour se rendre à un endroit précis, non. Juste pour semer les romains et protéger le petit corps chaud qui se collait contre lui et dont la survie dépendait de lui.

Cependant, après un certain moment, il dut freiner à vive allure. À son grand désarroi. Car il pouvait voir, tout en bas de la pente, une vallée remplie de petites maisons, d'arènes, de terrains, de champs et même un lac. Une vallée qu'il connaissait très bien.

Il était arrivé à la bordure de la forêt. À la colonie.

-Non. Non, c'est pas vrai, je suis dans un cauchemar, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Arielle tourna ses yeux vides vers la vallée qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Elle claqua de la langue et tendit sa main.

-Nous sommes arrivés à la colonie, déclara-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Pourquoi tu dis «non»?

Percy se demanda comment elle avait fait pour deviner. Mais il rangea aussitôt l'info dans un coin de sa tête et l'oublia momentanément; ils avaient plus important à faire.

-Écoute, il n'y a personne en bas pour protéger le camp. Et moi, comme un bel imbécile, j'ai amené les romains pile là. Ils ne doivent absolument pas découvrir l'emplacement de la vallée, d'accord? Sinon, on est fichus. Ils détruiront tout, et personne ne sera là pour les arrêter. Il faut qu'on s'en aille au plus vite.

Percy tourna les talons et s'apprêta à repartir, quand soudain une voix familière retentit. C'était Will qui, tel un Tarzan des temps modernes (bon, d'accord, Percy le compara plutôt à un marsupilami sans la queue et la fourrure jaune à pois noirs, mais c'était moins poli que Tarzan), bondissait de branches en branches dans sa direction.

-Percy! s'écria-t-il. Ils arrivent!

Effectivement, un nuage de poussière le suivait à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, et des romains furieux surgirent, brandissant leur épée et criant vengeance.

Will sauta par terre et courut vers son ami.

-Percy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Déguerp... (puis il aperçut la vallée.) Ah non. Non, non, non. Alors là c'est pas vrai. Je suis dans un cauchemar.

-C'est ce que je disais aussi, confirma Percy.

Cependant, Will se reprit rapidement et déclara d'un ton grave:

-Écoute, j'ai laissé les autres seuls contre d'autres romains. Les autres grecs devraient les rejoindre mais même là, je ne sais pas s'ils vont tenir. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est de protéger le camp, d'accord? Je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive, je ne croyais pas les romains si sanguinaires mais là si on fait rien, ils vont tout détruire.

-C'est ce que je disais aussi.

-Ils vont mettre la colonie à feu et à sang.

-C'est ce que je disais aussi.

-Et nous on va se faire péter la tronche.

-C'est ce que je disais aussi.

-Alors t'es prêt?

-Ouais, acquieça Percy. On doit sauver le camp.

Alors, les jeunes hommes se positionnèrent côte à côte pour le combat. Percy murmura à l'oreille d'Arielle:

-Je vais devoir combattre, d'accord? Je suis désolé. Mais je te promets que tu ne mourras pas.

La petite hocha la tête.

-Tu promets aussi que tu tueras personne? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le jeune demi-dieu sourit.

-Promis, jura-t-il.

Mais, alors que les premiers romains étaient déjà assez proches pour croiser le fer avec lui, percy ressentit une torsion horrible dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur et, incapable de respirer, vit le monde autour de lui sombrer dans le noir.

Puis, il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Donc je poste le chapitre 11 dans, hum, quatre jours? cinq peut-être?<br>**

**Oui je sais ces derniers chapitres ne sont pas les plus passionants et ça doit être toff pour ceux qui ne lisent cette histoire que pour le Caléo mais je devais les écrire alors voilà :/ tout cas pour ne pas que vous ne m'abandonniez (je vais me sentir comme une chaussette qui a perdu sa jumelle dans le panier de linge sale sans vous :( ) je vous dévoile un mini-spoiler: bientôt, les sept vont rencontrer non pas une mais bien deux divinités! Quant à Léo on le revoie bientôt (je sais pas encore qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour lui mais bah je verrai ça plus tard).**

**oui je sais c'est pas terrible mais bon C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit comme spoiler :)**

**enjoy!**


	11. Le réveil

Chapitre 11  
>PERCY<p>

La première chose qu'il pensa, ce fut:

«Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?»

Il était dans la pente, tout près du réfectoire qui, heureusement, était plutôt éloignée du reste de la colonie. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, ni ce qu'il avait fait; c'était comme s'il venait de sortir d'un passage à vide. Il se souvenait seulement d'un rêve étrange, où il voyait à travers les yeux d'un monstre horrible qui décimait tout et fauchait les ennemis comme s'ils étaient du blé. Le monde avait changé; il voyait les moindres détails et entrevoyait les gestes que les ennemis allaient faire avant même qu'ils ne se produisent. Ils voyait les muscles se contracter, l'épée fendre dans un angle bien précis, la paupière tiquer sous l'effet de la peur. Sa vue était égale à celle d'un faucon et son esprit de combat avait lui aussi décuplé. Ses sentiments de colère, de tristesse, d'amertume, de désespoir, tous s'étaient regroupés et donnait l'énergie et la force de ses coups. Il tournait, piquait, sautait, fendait, esquivait. Il multipliait bottes, parades et autres coups d'épées dans un enchaînement étonnant et parfait.

C'était une véritable arme de guerre, assoiffée de sang et de vengeance. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était faire couler le sang de ses ennemis. Et il réussissait plutôt bien.

Encore à moitié endormi, il voulu s'étirer pour mieux se réveiller. Sauf que ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus, et son cerveau avait l'air d'être en mode Off.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? se demanda-t-il mollement.

Mais il n'insista pas plus que ça. C'était trop épuisant de parler.

Soudain, sans qu'il l'aie voulu, il tourna la tête d'un geste vif. Sa vue était bizarre, comme ultra-perçante au centre mais floue sur les bords, comme lorsqu'on fait un zoom avec un appareil photo ou qu'on regarde dans un télescope.

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa pantoit.

Des hordes de demi-dieux se précipitaient l'une contre l'autre dans un hurlement à déchirer les tympans. Les coups revolaient, les boucliers tombaient par terre, les épées s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit strident. Tous avaient le regard fou de rage, mais en même temps brillait une lueur malsaine. Percy n'avait jamais vu ce regard auparavant. Même chez les plus horribles monstres.

-Arrêtez! cria-t-il faiblement.

Mais personne ne sembla l'entendre.

Tout à coup, ses jambes s'activèrent et l'emmena à quelques mètres devant lui. Le jeune homme reconnut alors Jake Mason et Dakota dans un corps-à-corps, épée contre griffes(Jake avait enfilé une sorte de paire de gants en métal avec des griffes métalliques longues et tranchantes qui partaient de ses jointures et se prolongeaient au-dessus de ses doigts, et qui semblaient même pouvoir se plier lorsqu'il pliait ses doigts. Ça lui fit penser à Wolverine dans les X-men, mais en plus meurtrier et traître. Une autre arme inventée par les Héphaïstos, trompeuse, fourbe, parfaite et mortelle.)

Le visage de Percy s'éclaira. Peut-être que l'un d'eux pourraient lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Cependant, au moment où il essaya de s'arrêter derrière Dakota, ses jambes, elles, refusèrent de lui obéir. Un grondement lui parcourut la gorge et déchira l'air alors qu'il se retrouvait propulsé dans les airs, Turbulence au-dessus de sa tête, prête à plonger dans la chair. Sa vue se brouilla et tout ce qu'il voyait commença à défiler au ralenti, comme dans les films lorsqu'on pèse sur pause et accélérer en même temps. Dakota se retourna en entendant le hurlement et, pendant un instant, Percy vit la peur briller dan ses yeux. Il se surprit à se réjouir de cela, du fait qu'un autre allait tomber de sa main, de son épée.

-Non! hurla-t-il -mais à ce moment-là, il se rendit compte qu'aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps, plongé dans un semi-coma et obligé de voir les gestes qu'un autre faisait. Il était une marionnette, un pentin de bois que quelqu'un utilisait comme bon lui semblait. Et lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Cette dernière pensée le mit dans une rage absolue et, dans un cri de désespoir, il concentra toutes ses forces dans sa main et força son poignet à tourner. Le jeune demi-dieu entendit alors, dans sa tête et son esprit, un claquement sec, comme lorsqu'on étire trop un élastique et qu'il casse, et soudain il retrouva le contrôle de son bras droit. Il tourna aussitôt son poignet et, au lieu d'enfoncer la lame dans le coeur de Dakota, il lui envoya un solide coup de pommeau en pleine poitrine qui l'envoya bouler dans la poussière un peu plus loin.

Percy bougea son bras avec satisfaction. Retrouver le contrôle lui avait fait du bien.

Mais soudain, il se fit rentrer dedans par-derrière et se retrouva projeté dans les airs. Il atterrit brutalement sur son bras gauche et une douleur sourde se fit sentir. Il n'avait pas réellement mal vu qu'il n'avait pas encore le contrôle dessus, mais assez pour le faire grimacer. C'était comme si un médecin un peu mauvais le lui avait gelé, puis le lui avait tordu vers l'arrière. Ça faisait mal, mais pas vraiment en même temps. Par contre, un seul coup d'oeil le convainquit que même s'il retrouvait totalement le contrôle, son bras ne servirait pas à grand chose. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas normal si son coude faisait cet angle-là.

Il sentit qu'il se relevait lentement. Mais une silhouette au-dessus de lui vint lui boucher la vue et appuya son pied sur son torse, le forçant à rester couché. L'inconnu brandissa son épée au-dessus de lui, et un sourire perfide s'étira lentement sur sa figure alors qu'il savourait la défaite si facile de son ennemi, qui qu'il soit. Son visage était plongé dans l'ombre, si bien que Percy ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Mais, au fur et à mesure, il reconnut ces mèches blondes, son regard bleu ciel si perçant qu'il brillait même dans les ténèbres et la petite cicatrice blanche qui lui barrait la lèvre inférieure.

Jason.

-NON! hurla Percy -mais déjà, l'épée piquait vers sa poitrine.

Dans un geste désespéré, Percy roula sur lui-même. Heureusement, l'esprit qui le contrôlait ne semblait pas non plus vouloir qu'il meure, alors il n'avait pas eu à forcer son corps. Percy vit alors la lame plonger profondément dans la terre, juste à côté de sa tête. Il loucha dessus quelques instants en se félicitant d'être encore vivant.

Il se releva rapidement. Mais déjà, Jason avait arraché son épée de terre et revenait à la charge. Son regard était complètement fou, et c'est en hurlant comme un sauvage qu'il lui fonça dedans. Percy se sentit esquiver, puis riposter avec ardeur.

Après quelques instants de combat, il vit alors une trouée dans la défense de Jason. Mais dès qu'il l'aperçut, il entendit une voix ricaner.

D'une voix horrible et puissante, d'un rire terrifiant et complètement dément. Avec effroi, il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui venait de le pousser. Il se sentit alors donner un grand coup de pied dans la poitrine de Jason, l'envoyant valdinguer contre une colonne de marbre, et d'un coup, il sentit qu'on lui arrachait le contrôle de son bras. Et il vit Turbulence piquer comme une pierre vers la trouée, vers le coeur de Jason.

Dans un hurlement désespéré, Percy fit la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait pour Dakota: Il concentra ses forces dans son poignet et fit tourner son épée. Qui s'enfonça profondément dans la terre. Une voix grogna dans l'esprit de Percy; elle semblait irritée de voir qu'il lui avait résisté.

Alors, le jeune homme sentit un poids énorme s'écraser sur lui, un poids si lourd qu'il hurla. Explosion de douleur. Il avait de nouveau l'impression de porter le ciel, mais plongé dans le Styx en même temps. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, parler, penser, la douleur prenait toute la place. Il pouvait seulement hurler comme un dément. Sa vue se brouilla de rouge.

Mais, dans un petit coin encore lucide de sa tête, il savait que cette douleur était complètement fausse, inventée par son cerveau pour faire souffrir son esprit. Alors, il se concentra de toutes ses forces, pour faire replier la douleur. Il pensa aux doux moments qu'il avait vécu, aux choses qu'il aimait le plus, à la bouffe bleue, à l'océan, à sa mère, à ses amis.

À Annabeth.

Et, peu à peu, la douleur se dissipa, comme replié dans un coin de sa tête. Elle était encore là, en beaucoup moins pire. Mais Percy savait que s'il relâchait sa concentration, elle reviendrait -peut-être multiplié par mille.

Le jeune homme prit alors compte que tout ça ne s'était passé qu'en une fraction de seconde. Jason était toujours allongé devant lui, et Turbulence toujours plantée dans le sol, pointant vers le ciel orangé comme un plant de maïs. Il tituba.

Jason se releva d'un bond et, les yeux injectés de sang, il profita de la surprise de Percy pour fendre. Le combat reprit, et Percy perdit la notion du temps. Les autres, autour d'eux, avaient disparus dans un brouillard flou de corps et de cris. Le son lui-même semblait avoir baissé et ne laissait place qu'au bruit de leurs deux épées s'entrechoquer.

Mais Percy se sentait perdre du terrain. Non seulement il devait maintenir son contrôle sur son bras (ce qui n'était pas facile), mais en plus il devait essayer de reprendre moyen du reste de son corps tout en restant concentré pour que la douleur ne rafflue pas. C'était trop demander, il n'aurait pas assez d'énergie. Il sentait déjà sa conscience basculer vers le néant. Et, en plus, Jason avait un avantage; contrairement à Percy qui s'efforçait de ne pas le blesser, il se fichait éperdument que son adversaire meure et ne retenait pas ses coups, le talonnant avec de plus en plus d'ardeur au fur et à mesure qu'il le sentait faiblir.

Tout à coup, Percy reçut un coup de pied en pleine poitrine et se retrouva en train de survoler le réfectoire. «C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.»

Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol dur, près d'un petit buisson. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour accuser le coup et arrêter de voir les célèbres trente-six chandelles. «Tiens? se dit-il, encore sonné. Je croyais qu'elles existaient pas, celles-là.»

Il se sentit alors tiré sous le buisson et se retrouva brusquement face à un visage trempé de larmes.

-Arrête, s'il te plaît, murmura le visage d'une voix terrorisée. Tu me fais peur.

Percy essaya de reconnaître le visage. Mais sa vue était encore floue, et avec sa conscience était sur le point de s'éteindre, il n'était pas en mesure de se rappeller de quoi que ce soit.

-Arrête la guerre, reprit la petite voix -et cette fois-ci, deux grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Arrête ce massacre. Arrête tout.  
>Percy s'entendit alors dire un truc du genre «je ne peux pas.» Et c'était effectivement vrai. Comment pouvait-t-il arrêter toute cette guerre alors que lui-même avait du mal à rester conscient?<p>

Le petit visage éclata en pleurs, et entoura Percy de ses petits bras en appuyant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme.

-Tu m'avais promi, sanglota-t-elle. Tu m'avais juré que tu le ferais!

Alors qu'il se sentait définitivement balsculer vers l'inconscience, ces paroles furent comme une douche froide pour Percy. «Tu m'avais promi.»

«Tu m'avais promi.»

«Tu m'avais promi!»

-AAAAAAAAH! hurla-t-il –et d'un coup, Percy entendit des dizaines de claquements secs résonner dans sa tête et il reprit le contrôle total de son corps. Celui qui le contrôlait semblait infiniment puissant, mais s'il y avait une chose dont il ne pouvait pas résister, c'était les promesses de coeur, et l'amour propre envers une autre personne. La douleur repliée dans un coin de sa tête disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles imaginaires. Le jeune homme sentit l'esprit qui le contrôlait s'envoler comme une ballon d'anniversaire gonflé qu'on lâche sans avoir attaché le bout, puis disparaître dans un crépitement. Il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt celui-là.

Percy se releva et enlaça Arielle.

-Je t'ai promi, souffla-t-il. Et je tiendrai ma promesse.

La petite releva les yeux, et son regard s'illumina comme des milliers d'étoiles.

-Tu es revenu! s'exclama-t-elle. Je savais que tu en étais capable.

-comment tu as fait pour deviner que..? dit Percy, perplexe. Hum, non, laisse faire, pas le temps. Écoute, Arielle. Je ne me souviens pas de tous les derniers événements. Mais reste ici, tu seras plus en sécurité. Je viendrai te chercher lorsque la guerre sera finie, d'accord? Je te fais confiance.

La petite sourit, de son sourire inimitable.

-Moi aussi je te fais confiance, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Percy s'accroupit et sortit du buisson en rampant. Au bon moment; Jason s'apprêtait lui aussi à se faufiler sous les branches et il aurait vu Arielle. Le jeune romain se releva, un sourire perfide sur les lèvres, et se jeta en hurlant sur son adversaire. Percy dégaina Turbulence, qui était revenu entre-temps dans sa poche sous sa forme de stylo, et les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, ils croisèrent le fer, mais bientôt Percy se retrouva en position de défense. Lorsqu'il s'était libéré, il avait retrouvée sa force normale, contrairement à Jason, dont la force était toujours décuplée étant encore possédé. Percy perdait de l'assurance et du terrain. Il avait de nouveau l'impression de se battre contre Chrysaor, ce fils de Méduse qui l'avait battu si facilement.

Il fit une feinte de côté et piqua, mais Jason l'avait vu faire. Il se détourna et bloqua son attaque en ricanant. Mais ce faisant, le jeune romain avait homi de protéger son côté droit, et Percy le remarqua aussitôt. Un plan lui monta à la tête aussi vite que l'éclair et il se revit, lors de sa première leçon d'épée, avec son vieux maître d'épée et ami qui s'était finalement avéré un ennemi, Luke.

À ce souvenir, un goût aigre lui monta à la bouche. Luke les avait tous trahis, mais il avait été le héros de la prophétie, celui qui les avait tous sauvés lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié.

Et c'était aussi lui qui lui avait montré une botte extrêmement difficile à faire, qui consistait à pousser du revers de la lame la base de l'épée de l'adversaire en faisant un cercle pour finalement désarmer l'ennemi. «C'est un coup difficile, avait insisté Luke. Alors on ne se moque pas de Percy. La plupart des épéistes mettent des années à maîtriser cette technique.»

Percy l'avait réussi du premier coup. Et à ce moment, il avait besoin de le réussir encore une fois.

Le jeune demi-dieu ce concentra. «Eau, se dit-il intérieurement. Pense eau.» Puis, il leva la main gauche et Il sentit une torsion familière. Dans un rugissement, il fit surgir une trombe d'eau partant directement du sol, juste du côté droit de Jason. Qui sursauta et, comme l'avait prédit Percy, bondit instinctivement vers la gauche. Mais Percy l'attendait et, profitant de son désarçonnement, utilisa la manoeuvre de feinte. La lame de Turbulence heurta celle de Jason, et le jeune homme pesa de tout son poids en donnant un tour. L'épée de Jason cliqueta sur les pierres et d'un coup de pied, Percy l'envoya se perdre plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Jason jeta un regard abasourdi sur son épée, qui disparaissait dans les nuages de poussière que les pieds des autres combattants soulevaient. Puis il jeta un regard empli de haine à Percy, puis se précipita sur lui en hurlant tel un fou furieux. Qui lâcha promptement son épée, lui attrapa les deux bras et les bloqua. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, leurs deux visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Percy se sentait faiblir, la force de Jason était surhumaine. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais il fallait qu'il passe le message.

-Jason, réveille-toi! supplia Percy. Je sais que c'est difficile, que c'est douloureux. Mais je sais aussi que jamais le véritable Jason ne baisse pas les bras. Je sais que tu en es capable!

À ces paroles, Jason eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire assommer pas une poêle à frire. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et il tituba vers l'arrière, prêt à s'effondrer par terre. Il ne restait que le dernier coup de grâce pour que Jason, le vrai Jason, puisse revenir.

Percy s'approcha de lui et murmura d'un ton désolé:

-Désolé pour ce que je vais te faire, mec.

Puis, il leva le bras et lui asséna une claque magistrale qui vibra dans tout le corps de Jason et qui l'envoya culbuter par terre. Mais lorsqu'il se releva, la joue rouge dans la main, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.

-Mec, c'est quoi ton probl... s'écria-t-il.(Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.)Attends... Eh mais je parle! Et je respire!

Le jeune romain fronça les sourcils, puis fixa ses doigts et les plia précautionneusement. Son visage s'éclaira aussitôt.

-Et je bouge!

-Content de voir ça, sourit Percy.

Jason, qui s'apprêtait à faire une danse de la joie, s'arrêta subitement.

-Mais comment je suis arrivé là? J'étais au beau milieu de la forêt, les romains arrivaient en gueulant comme des malades et... (Son visage se décomposa.)Je ne me souviens plus qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après. Juste que j'avais mal comme jamais je n'ai eu mal. Par les dieux, Percy, tu ne pouvais pas savoir combien c'était horrible...

-Ben si, justement. (D'un geste de bras, Percy montra à Jason tous les demi-dieux déchaînés qui combattaient un peu plus loin.) Et eux vivent ça au moment même. On est les seuls de réveillés.

Le visage de Jason se désintégra encore plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?! s'écria-t-il. Il en a au moins des dizaines, non, des centaines, et nous on est deux! On arrivera jamais à tous les réveiller avant qu'ils ne massacrent tout!

-Je sais, soupira Percy, aussi désespéré que son ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut fai...

Soudain, une voix résonna dans leur esprit. Sombre et caverneuse, elle semblait directement monter du centre de la terre

«Ah! Comme c'est pathétique, ricana la voix d'un ton faussement affligé. Même deux puissants demi-dieux de la prophétie ne peuvent se lever contre mon pouvoir! Vous ne trouvez pas ça totalement pathétiques, vous?»

Percy et Jason se retournèrent d'un coup vers le versant de la colline qui montait. Un visage aux yeux clos apparut alors, fait d'arbres, de roches, des bosses et des cavités du sol.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jetèrent un regard compréhensif. Ils avaient tous deux deviné de qui il s'agissait.

-Gaïa, grinça Percy entre ses dents.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous a plu :)<br>**

**Je sais que le postage (ça se dit?) de ce chapitre a été particulièrement long, mais j'espère que la longueur compense l'erreur (ou plutôt le retard mais bon ça rimait pas). BREF on ne sait jamais, mais je pense que le chapitre 12 va être particulièrement court donc ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps à le poster, environ 4 ou 5 jours et peut-être même moins! Allez on se revoit bientôt, n'oubliez pas de commenter et vive les héros de l'olympe!**

**ps: Il y a quelques jours, cette fanfiction a atteint sa millième vue (omfg) ! Alors merci mille fois à vous parce que 1. je trouve ça vraiment pas pire pour une histoire française sur un site anglophone et 2. c'est pas moi qui aie cliqué dessus hein, c'est vous! Merci pour votre soutien et pour le fait que vous lisiez cette fanfic! Je vous aime fort, vous êtes géniaux!**

**nObody:**

**Salut! heureuse d'entendre que tu aimes ma fanfic :) ahah moi aussi j'espère bien être future écrivaine, qui sait? le futur est bien mystérieux... Okay là j'ai l'impression de parler comme un sage avec une barbe blanche qui tombe par terre tellement elle est grande alors j'arrête, c'est troublant comme impression XD Allez passe une bonne journée et on se revoie au chapitre 12!**

**Jus de citron:**

** ahah bien sûr que je te pardonne et je compatis, moi aussi mon ordi est ultra pourri et j'aime bien tumple run (mais moi quand je me fait chier je joue à candy crush, c'est celui qui me fait le moins gueuler quand je perd XD ) heureuse d'entendre que tu aimes bien Arielle! Et t'inquiètes le retour de Léo ne saurais tarder, de toute façon je ne pourrais supporter que tu me déteste alors je vais m'arranger pour le faire revenir rapidement :) Et t'inquiète personne ne va mourir... Peut-être (hinhinhin mon côté sadique se manifeste, désolé ^^) Mais j'aime bien le fait que tu me supplies, alors je t'avoue: pour l'instant, NON! aucune mort n'est prévue au programme :) Et d'ailleurs d'après moi nan ton comment est loin d'être petit vu le nombre que j'en reçois :) Merci encore une fois, chère _lemon juice_! :D**

**ps: OMFG j'adoooore tratie moi tout! mais one shot? bêta lectrice? désolé comprend pas :(**


	12. La visiteuse

Chapitre 12

PERCY

«Percy et Jason. Comme on se retrouve, n'est-ce pas? Cela faisait longtemps... Enfin, c'est une façon de le dire!»

Bon. Maintenant Gaïa faisait de l'humour. Percy soupira. Le monde virait définitivement complètement fou.

Le jeune homme sentit alors son regard sonder son esprit. Ce n'était pas douloureux ou quoi que ce soit, mais Percy se crispa. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'introduise dans ses pensées comme ça. Ça lui tapait sur les nerfs; il s'était déjà fait possséder plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il ne tenait pas à retenter l'expérience.

«Je vois que tu as une question, reprit la divinité. Tu te demandes ce que je fais là. Eh bien, jeune impotent, il se trouve que tout ce chambranle m'a légèrement tiré de mon sommeil et que cette guerre m'intéresse beaucoup...Hum, pourquoi j'ai ensorcelé tous tes amis? Pauvre bougre, mais c'est pour influencer l'issue de ce combat, bien sûr! Que croyais-tu? Quoi? Encore une autre question? Comment j'ai fait pour invoquer un sort si puissant, et comment faire pour libérer tes amis?»

Deux sapins et un buisson se déplacèrent légèrement vers le haut. Percy en déduisit que ça se traduisait en haussement de sourcil de la part de Madame face de terre.

«Alors là, je te savais stupide, mais pas à ce point. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre, jeune imbécile?»

Percy vira rouge tomate. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait plus que tout à part perdre Annabeth, les géants, faire de l'amnésie, Héra et chercher Turbulence partout alors qu'il l'avait mis sur son oreille sous sa forme de crayon, c'était bien qu'on se moque de lui.

-Je... commença-t-il.

«Très bien, le coupa Gaïa en faisant mine de soupirer, ce qui donna l'impression à Percy que le sol sous ses pieds se prenait pour une piscine à vagues. Si tu insistes. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une simple expérience et tes amis sont en train de se réveiller.»

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule; effectivement, tous les sang-mêlés semblaient reprendre un peu de bon sens et lâchaient leurs armes, les yeux exorbités, en voyant leur visiteuse non-désirée.

«Voyons, plaida la divinité. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, les enfants. Ça en devient intimidant. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. (Même si elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'en réalité elle dormait, Percy sentit son regard lourd se poser sur lui à nouveau. Il frémit, mais ne laissa rien paraître.) Comme cette guerre m'a bien diverti et que je suis plutôt de bonne humeur depuis que votre cher ami est sous ma possession, je...»

-Attendez.

Percy se retourna en même temps que Jason pour voir qui venait de parler. C'était Piper, accompagné d'Hazel et de Frank, qui se frayait difficilement un chemin parmi les demi-dieux. Elle réussit finalement, au bout de plusieurs efforts, de coups de coude et de grognements, à traverser la foule d'ados comateux et/ou estomaqués tout dépendant s'ils étaient réveillés ou pas et à rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes. Le trio s'arrêta à leur niveau. Piper se distinguait particulièrement par ses cheveux en pétard, qu'elle essaya de remettre en ordre d'un geste vif et gêné.

Percy se pencha et murmura à l'adresse de Frank:

-Où est Annabeth?

-Je vais très bien, merci, fit Frank en levant les yeux aux ciel. Non sérieusement, désolé mec, mais on l'a pas trouvé et on n'a pas eu assez de temps pour faire des recherches profondes.

Percy frémit.

-J'espère qu'elle n'a rien, chuchota-t-il.

-T'inquiète, répondit son ami d'une voix apaisante, telle que je la connais, elle est sûrement cachée par la foule et en train de pester contre toi parce que tu n'étais pas là lorsque les romains sont arrivés.

-Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose, soupira Percy. Mais j'espère que tu as raison.

Entre-temps, Piper s'était campée face au visage de Gaïa, les deux pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. Elle tritura nerveusement la plume blanche qui ornait ses cheveux, puis raffermit sa voix dans un «hum hum» et s'adressa à la divinité d'une voix claire qui résonna dans le silence.

-Gaïa, je viens de vous entendre dire un truc à propos de notre ami. (Sa voix prit un ton mielleux.) Nous aimerions tous beaucoup savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et même, si vous pouviez le faire revenir pour nous, ce serait formidable! Car voyez-vous, nous sommes tous très attachés à notre ami. (Elle battit des cils en essayant de faire des yeux à la Percy, c'est-à-dire des yeux de bébé phoque qui a besoin d'aide.) S'il vous plaîîîîîîît?

Gaïa ne dit rien, l'air troublée. Puis, après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation qui avaient semblées durer une éternité, un rire éclata dans la tête de chacun, un rire strident et franchement agressant, comme une bande sonore de milliers d'ongles qui griffent des milliers de tableaux d'école en coeur.

«Ouh ouh ouh! ( Maintenant, son rire ressemblait au hululement d'une vieille chouette qui aurait avalé son dentier, dans la mesure où les chouettes peuvent avoir un dentier.) Ton pouvoir s'agrandit, jeune fille d'Aphrodite. Tu a la voix la plus puissante et la plus convaincante que j'aie jamais entendu. Mais malheureusement pour toi, personne ne peut enjôler une divinité. Encore moins moi!»

Elle refit son bruit de chouette, et Percy aurait juré que si elle avait eu une main et de véritables sentiments, elle se serait essuyé les yeux tellement elle riait.

«Mais vois-tu, tu m'as bien fait rire, et pour te récompenser je vais te dévoiler ce que tu veux savoir, ou partiellement du moins.»

Le visage disparut, comme englouti par le sol. Mais immédiatement après, une femme sugit du sous-bois à quelques mètres et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent. Elle était vêtue tout de brun et marchait le dos voûté. De la poussière s'envolait d'elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle s'arrêta devant Piper. Une capuche était rabattue sur sa tête, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Percy put voir que ses deux yeux était clos. Et que malgré cette apparence de vieillesse, elle dégageait une aura de pouvoir terrifiant et qui semblait dire «si tu penses que tu es fort, ben ferme-la. Parce que je pourrais t'engloutir en un claquement de doigt.»

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle pouvait vraiment le faire.

Lorsqu'elle parla, cette fois-ci, ce fut des paroles normales qui sortirent de sa bouche. Fini les radotages mentaux.

-Piper Mclean, je suis les déplacements de ton... compagnon depuis qu'il a atterrit là où tu sais. L'un de mes monstres avait un compte personnel avec lui, et lorsqu'il l'a capturé il s'est fait un plaisir de le transformer en un...divertissement pour mes troupes.

Elle sourit, laissant apparaître des dents parfaitement blanches, ce qui était plutôt bizarre vu que sa figure était complètement barbouillée de terre.

-Tu connais sûrement les quatres puissances élémentaires qui ont créé ce monde: l'eau, l'air, le feu, la terre. Et dans notre cas, coïncidence inouïe, ça s'accorde parfaitement. (Elle désigna Percy, faisant apparaître un doigt crochu et sale.) L'eau. (Puis, elle pointa Jason.) L'air. (Elle se désigna elle-même.) La terre. Et le feu, pour votre ami. Les quatres éléments, les quatre bases les plus puissantes de ce monde.

Elle prit un ton geignard de vieille grincheuse, puis s'approcha si près de Piper que celle-ci put sentir son haleine fétide et dût réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

-Mais vois-tu, je suis vieille (Percy était d'accord avec ça.). Et trois des quatre puissances élémentaires étaient du même côté, contre moi, pauvre terre, seule. Alors, avec le feu qui a basculé de mon côté (si on peut dire ça comme ça), ça rééquilibre les plateaux, tu comprends? Et c'est essentiellement pour cette raison qu'il est hors de question que je vous le rende.

Piper tremblait de rage. Percy était sûr qu'à ce stade, elle aurait décoché un uppercut dans la mâchoire de Gaïa volontiers.

-Oui, hors de question. Mais, après tout, ce n'est que justice, tu ne crois pas?

-JUSTICE?! hurla Piper. (Ça y est, elle explosait.) MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CONNAISSEZ DE LA JUSTICE?! VOUS VOULEZ VOUS EMPARER DE CETTE PLANÈTE POUR DES RAISONS TOTALEMENT HYPOCRITES, VOUS ÊTES PRÊTE À TUER DES MILLIERS DE GENS SANS SOURCILLER ET VOUS AVEZ POURRI LA VIE DE TOUT LE MONDE ICI À COMMENCER PAR LÉO ET VOUS VOULEZ PARLER DE JUSTICE?! ESPÈCE DE SALE...

Jason dût l'attraper par-derrière et lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche pour qu'elle arrête d'hurler à la tête de la divinité. Qui, pour toute réponse, haussa un sourcil d'un air ennuyé et croisa les bras dans un geste très humain.

-Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais maintenant que j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire sur ce sujet, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses.

Elle se tourna vers Percy. Qui se dit: «Attends. C'est moi ou elle est plus grande que tantôt?»

-Tu voulais savoir à propos de ce sort. Eh bien, maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien. (d'un geste de bras, elle désigna derrière le jeune homme.) Tous tes amis ou presque sont réveillés maintenant; au moment où tu a vaincu le sort qui t'emprisonnait, ça a créé un débalancement non-prévu. Mon sort c'est fendillé, et a perdu beaucoup de son pouvoir. C'est pour ça aussi que tu as eu plus de facilité à réveiller ton ami Jason que tu n'en as eu pour toi-même. Ce geste a lui aussi anéanti une grande partie du pouvoir, devenant ainsi assez faible pour que d'autres se libèrent, ce qui a créé d'autres craquelures, et ainsi ce suite. À force de temps, toute sa magie s'est échappée et le sort a disparu dans le néant. En gros, tu as bousillé un sort complexe qui m'a pris des années et des sacrifices pour fabriquer. Je devrais te tuer pour ça.

Non, Percy ne rêvait pas. Maintenant, la divinité avait tellement grandi qu'elle leur faisait de l'ombre, les surplombant tous du haut de son 5 mètres.

Gaïa sourit. D'un genre de sourire plus inquiétant que bienveillant.

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis encore trop faible pour ça, c'est tout juste si j'ai pu invoquer ce corps. Et puis cette guerre m'a réellement amusée. Et pour ça, je vais vous laisser la vie sauve.

Percy se demanda s'il fallait qu'il la remercie. Mais en même temps, ça ne lui plaisait pas trop de faire de la politesse avec sa pire ennemie.

-Très bien, gronda-t-il sourdement. (Comme Piper, il lui prenait une soudaine envie d'utiliser Gaïa comme punching-ball, allez savoir pourquoi.) Maintenant dégagez. Ce n'est pas en nous laissant la vie sauve que nous allons oublier tout ce que vous avez fait, à commencer par cette guerre. Alors foutez le camp immédiatement.

La divinité hocha gravement la tête. Elle semblait encore avoir pris quelques centimètres.

-Persée Jackson, murmura-t-elle d'un ton navré. Si seulement tu t'étais enrôlé dans mes armées. À la tête de mes troupes, nous aurions fait un duo parfait et conquis le monde en moins de deux. Mais tu as choisi. Et maintenant, tu dois en assumer les conséquences. À commencer par celle-ci!

Elle avait hurlé les derniers mots.

Percy vit alors une forme floue piquer vers lui, une forme brune qui hurlait d'un hurlement effroyable. Elle plongeait vers lui toutes griffes dehors, qui d'ailleurs semblaient plus être des serres de rapaces, recourbées, acérées, pointues et beaucoup trop longues au goût du jeune homme. Le genre de griffes qui peuvent t'arracher le coeur d'un coup. Il essaya de bouger, mais aucun de ses membres ne semblaient l'écouter; le hurlement du monstre le paralysait sur place. Il voyait la mort plonger vers lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Tout à coup, le temps ralentit. Et Percy se retrouva projeté dans le passé, dans ses souvenirs, la première fois qu'il s'était battu avec un monstre. C'était mme Dodds, sa prof de maths maléfique, qui finalement s'était avéré être Alecto, l'une des Furies au service d'Hadès. Il se souvenait de chaque détails. Il se souvenait avoir été complètement désemparé. Il se souvenait d'avoir instinctivement évité le premier assaut. Il se souvenait de mme. Dodds piquer vers lui, petit gars de 12 ans, à la vitesse grand V et en aboyant «meurt, mon chou!». Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, d'avoir pensé que son heure était venue.

Mais il se souvenait aussi de Chiron, déguisé en prof de latin et qui avait secrètement veillé sur lui toute l'année, apparaître sur le pas de la porte et lui lancer un stylo à billes en criant: «À l'assaut, Percy!». Il se souvenait aussi de l'avoir décapuchonné et d'avoir lancé son bras vers l'avant, en faisant un moulinet. Et il se souvenait de mme Dodds qui disparaissait dans une explosion de poussière jaune.

Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, Percy décapuchonna Turbulence et balança mécaniquement son bras vers l'avant, de la même façon que lors de son premier combat. Au moment même où les griffes de Gaïa déchiraient son T-shirt, elle fut transpercée par l'épée. À son contact, son corps explosa en poussière brunâtre, et elle disparut dans un râle d'agonie.

Le jeune homme fut soufflé à plusieurs mètres et se cogna brutalement la tête sur le sol. Une douleur vive s'éveilla dans son crâne et pendant un instant, tout devint noir. Mais lorsque sa vue redevint normale, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut un visage inquiet, encadré par des cheveux dorés et penché au-dessus du sien. Un visage merveilleusement familier.

Lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, le visage d'Annabeth s'éclaira.

-Percy! Tu m'as fait peur!

Elle aida son petit ami à se relever. Et aussitôt, lui écrasa un solide coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Tu ne me fais plus jamais ça, compris? gronda-t-elle, furieuse. Le coup du «je suis mort», c'est plus à la mode! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand je t'ai vu allongé là!

Percy faillit rire de soulagement d'être encore en vie et d'avoir retrouvé Annabeth, quel que soit son caractère. Il l'embrassa, d'un baiser à la fois fougueux et tendre, la prenant par surprise.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir vivante, lui chuchota-t-il en souriant. Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

Annabeth sembla se détendre et elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Hum, hum, fit alors Jason en apparaissant derrière eux. Moi aussi je suis trèèèès heureux de vous revoir ensemble, mais maintenant j'ai une petite question: qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

C'était effectivement une bonne question. Percy jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où se tenait Gaïa quelques instants auparavant. Mais il n'y avait qu'un cratère, profond d'un mètre, pour rappeller ce qui venait de se passer. À part ça, il n'y avait aucune trace du passage de la divinité.

Il se frotta la tête, l'air ennuyé.

-Houlà, grimaça-t-il. Gaïa a prit de la drogue ou quoi?! Qu'elle essaie de me tuer, c'est normal, d'accord, mais qu'elle parle presque comme un humain du 21e siècle..?

-Je parierais plutôt sur l'alcool, intervint Frank en apparaissant à côté de lui. Je me disais bien aussi que ça puait par ici.

-Et dire que Léo l'a rencontrée à huit ans... murmura Piper à elle-même.

-BREF, coupa alors Hazel. Jason a relevé un bon point. Gaïa n'est sûrement pas morte, elle a simplement disparue, mais elle est toujours là. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Percy se retourna et vit alors la foule de demi-dieux ,grecs et romains, qui s'étaient rejoints quelques mètres plus bas dans la côte et qui formaient une grande masse compacte. Ils avaient tous arrêtés les combats et les dévisageaient tour à tour. Et malgré leur comportement calme, on sentait qu'une fureur basse couvait, prête à éclater. Ils reprendraient les armes et continueraient à se battre sans la moindre hésitation.

Et, pas de chance, ce fut le moment où un gars blond aux cheveux filasses et vêtu d'une toge pourpre beaucoup trop grande pour lui décida de montrer le bout de son nez. Il grimpa sur un rocher et hurla:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez bandes d'incapables?! Battez-vous! Détruisez tout, de leur vie à leur colonie! Vous avez oublié ce qu'ils ont fait au camp?!

Les romains acquiécèrent en hurlant leur accord (mais Percy remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas tous convaincus et même que certains grognaient contre leur préteur, ce qui était plutôt inattendu).

Un gars apparut alors, lui aussi perché sur un rocher, tourné face à Octave. Il reconnut Will et, un bref instant, il fut soulagé de voir son ami vivant. Qui déclara gravement:

-Romain, nous ne vous laisserons pas faire les bras croisés. Notre colonie nous appartient, vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Alors foutez le camp ou gare à vos fesses!

Les grecs hurlèrent à leur tour en brandissant leurs armes dans le ciel.

Octave ricana, et susurra d'un ton parfaitement écoeurant:

-Oh, de la résistance? Parfait, ça ne va être que plus amusant. (Puis, il pointa son glaive en direction de Will et cria:) Romains! À l'attaque!

-Les potes! S'écria Will en retour. Ne les laissez pas faire! Il faut sauver la colonie!

Et, sous les yeux horrifiés de Percy et des autres demi-dieux, les deux armées se précipitèrent l'une sur l'autre en hurlant, et les combats reprirent, avec encore plus de férocité que lorsqu'ils étaient sous le sort.

-Hazel, dit alors Percy, les yeux équarquillés. Je pense que tu as ta réponse. Il faut arrêter cette bande d'imbéciles.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien :)<strong>

**Bon bah voilà, je poste le chapitre 13 dans 5-6 jours comme d'habitude, mais comme j'ai une fin de semaine de 3 jours ( parce qu'au Québec il y aura les élections lundi, alors du coup on nous a refilé un congé et j'avoue que je ne m'en plaint pas XD), il y a de grandes chances que je le poste plus tôt!**

**N'oubliez pas de commenter et je vous dis ciao!**

**Jus de citron:**

**Ouais, la bonté est ma plus graaaaande qualité ;) ahah nan je rigole XD hum hum bref heureuse d'entendre que tu aimes! Par contre je ne dirai pas que Percy et Jason se détestent, j'imagine qu'ils se gueulent après parfois et qu'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs BFF du monde, mais je pense tout de même qu'ils sont de bons amis; la preuve, c'est Jason qui a étreint Percy en premier quand il est sorti du Tartare, autant dans ma fanfic que dans le bouquin :) Et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Arielle, tu imagines que c'est grâce à elle que Percy a pu casser le sort et ainsi sauver tous les autres? Je suis particulièrement fière de ce coup ahah :P Goodbye too miss bilingue (d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que j'ai une présentation orale en anglais le cours prochain, beuuuaark) ^^**

**PS: Si t'as toujours besoin d'une bêta lectrice et que ça te dérange pas trop, je me propose! Ça a l'air sympa comme boulot, et puis parfois c'est sympa de juste arrêter d'écrire et de faire autre chose ^^ en plus je serais très contente de rendre un service à une amie (si tu me permet de t'appeller comme ça)!**

**nObody:**

**Merci du compliment! Ça me fait chaud au coeur ^^ Merci pour l'explication aussi, tu as effectivement «éclairé ma lanterne»! Et je suis vraiment désolé pour Léo, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais c'était le maximum que je pouvais faire :( Par contre si ça peut me racheter je compte vous faire une surprise dans quelques chapitres! parce que sérieux moi aussi Léo me manque c'était pas supposé que les chapitres soient aussi long ^^**


	13. Euhh

Chapitre 13

PERCY

«Que faire?»

C'était effectivement une bonne question. Et malheureusement, Percy n'avait pas la moindre réponse. Alors, il se tourna vers les autres et dit:

-Euhhh...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Quelqu'un a une idée? Parce que moi pas.

Annabeth, évidemment, fut la première à répondre.

-On se sépare, on essaie de calmer ceux qui se battent (sous-entendu: tout le monde) et on improvise. La routine, quoi. Tout le monde est d'accord? Y a des questions?

Personne ne fit mine de lever la main.

-Très bien! Allez, on y va!

Les demi-dieux se séparèrent en courant. Quant à Percy, il se dirigea vers la droite en essayant d'intercepter les combattants et de les arrêter avant qu'ils aient fait des dégâts trop importants.

-Hé ho, doucement! s'écria-t-il en empêchant de justesse une romaine qui allait planter son épée dans le dos d'un grec. C'est pas du jeu, ça!

Pour toute réponse, la guerrière le fusilla du regard, se dégagea brutalement le bras et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la foule en hurlant à s'en décrocher les poumons, se volatilisant aussitôt aux yeux du jeune homme qui resta planté là.

-Houlà, ça va être difficile, soupira Percy en s'essuyant le front du revers du bras. Il y en a encore des centaines, et je suis même pas fichu d'en arrêter une.

Il se baissa machinalement pour éviter un sang-mêlé qui avait été projeté dans les airs, puis courut vers un autre couple de combattants qui s'apprêtaient à s'entretuer. Puis, il passa à un autre, et à un autre, et encore à un autre. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Puis, le jeune homme remarqua un grec à qui il avait demandé d'arrêter de se battre il y avait de cela quelques minutes se...bah, se battre, quoi. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas la bonne façon de les arrêter, et que ses efforts ne servaient à rien.

Alors qu'il reculait précipitamment pour éviter de se faire rentrer dedans par un gars massif qui courait dans tous les sens en hurlant «Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!», il sentit son dos cogner contre un truc. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se rendit compte que, sans le savoir, il était arrivé au pavillon-réfectoire, et que l'objet contre qui il s'était cogné était en fait une table. Il grimpa aussitôt dessus et se mit gesticuler comme un babouin en hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons.

-Les mecs! aboya-t-il. Arrêtez, ça sert à rien! Non mais vous êtes sourds ou quoi?! Arrêtez de vous battre!

En vain; personne ne semblait même l'avoir remarqué.

Percy ragea intérieurement. Que faire?

C'est alors que, sans réfléchir, il imagina la voix de son professeur, Chiron. Il pouvait presque le voir, du haut de son corps d'étalon blanc, les bras croisés sur son veston de tweed impeccable, le fixant à la fois durement et doucement. «Percy, voyons, l'entendit-il dire. Utilise un peu ta tête! Quelles sont tes plus grandes forces?»

«Mes plus grandes forces, pensa Percy. Il y a Turbulence, mais elle ne servirait à rien pour l'instant. Ma force physique non plus. Ma tête aussi est plutôt utile d'habitude, mais pour l'instant c'est pas terrible. Il me reste donc...»

-Mes pouvoirs! s'exclama-t-il tout haut.

Dès que ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, un plan se forma dans sa tête. Il se concentra, puis leva sa main. Aussitôt, la sensation familière que son ventre se tordait se fit présente et le jeune homme vit, au-dessus du brouhaha et des nuages de poussières, une colonne d'eau s'élever directement du lac. Il plissa les yeux, la modifia en une vague énorme semblable à un mini-tsunami et la fit s'élever à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Et dans un soubresaut, il lâcha son pouvoir. La vague s'écrasa durement sur la berge. Elle était si grande qu'elle atteignit le champ de bataille, renversant tout le monde sur son passage, puis finit sa course aux pieds de Percy, léchant ses chaussures avant de disparaître, comme aspirée par le sol.

Percy releva la tête. Pas un demi-dieu n'avait été épargnés et tous gisaient par terre, complètement trempés. Puis, ils commencèrent à lever la tête, à cligner des yeux, à se relever et à pointer le jeune homme du doigt en chuchotant furieusement. Puis, romains, grecs, tous semblèrent s'entendre et s'avancèrent vers lui, menaçants, ayant complètement oublié la baguarre.

«Ohoh, pas prévu», pensa Percy, affolé. Car s'il avait bien attiré l'attention de tous, comme il l'avait espéré, c'était malheureusement parce que tout le monde voulait le massacrer. Son plan n'était pas si bon, finalement.

Soudain, alors que l'armée de zombies-apocalypse-trempés s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, une silhouette se matérialisa juste à côté de lui, sur la table.

-ROMAINS! tonna Jason d'une voix de tonnerre (ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il était le fils du dieu de la foudre).

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, le tonnerre gronda alors que le ciel était complètement dégagé et un éclair s'abattit au loin, illuminant brèvement les lieux plongés dans l'obscurité du soir. Au même moment, les torches accrochées sur chaque colonne de marbre régulièrement postées autour du pavillon-réfectoire s'allumèrent, marquant neuf heures du soir et faisant soudainement baigner les lieux d'une clarté dansante. Le visage de Jason, nimbé de lumière avec cependant quelques touches d'ombre, semblait plus imposant que jamais. On jurerait que des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. «La vache», pensa Percy. On aurait dit qu'on avait comploté pour que tous ces effets s'enchaînent parfaitement et lui donne un effet super assuré et imposant. Il en était presque (on dit bien _presque_) jaloux.

Tous les romains le regardaient, subjugués, ayant complètement oublié Percy (ce dont il ne se plaignait pas). Le seul hic...

Percy tendit discrètement son petit doigt et toucha le dos de Jason avec. Aussitôt, les vêtements de ce dernier séchèrent et ses cheveux blonds, auparavant ternes et collés à son front comme des queues de rat reprirent leur éclat.

-Merci, chuchota Jason. Tu peux pas savoir combien c'est désagréable, j'avais l'impression d'être un chien mouillé.

Percy grimaca. Effectivement, étant fils de l'eau il n'avait jamais été réellement mouillé et ressentit l'effet que ça fait d'être trempé jusqu'au os. N'empêche, il croyait qu'après avoir pris un petit bain dans le Cocyte, le Styx et autres fleuvesdesEnfersmortelsethorribles, il connaissait assez bien le sens du mot désagréable.

Jason reprit la parole.

-Percy a quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Et il se tourna vers lui, comme tous les regards, le prenant par surprise. Percy rougit violement. Il détestait quand pleins de gens le fixait comme ça, ça le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Il déglutit, horriblement gêné, et tenta de commencer cette déclaration qui figurera dans l'histoire des sang-mêlés comme étant l'une des plus importantes qui soit et qui décidera du sort du monde, par une parole de paix et de confiance envers les deux clans.

-Euh... Salut?

Tous le monde le dévisagea. Puis lentement, un vague murmure s'éleva entre les T-shirt orange, pour se transformer rapidement en un brouhaha inqualifiable. «Percy est revenu!» entendait-on hurler. «Je le savais!» «Je l'aurais parié!» «Sacré Percy!» «Où sont les autres?»Des sourires fleurirent, et plusieurs se donnèrent de grandes claques dans le dos. Percy vit même Clarisse, un peu plus loin, lui sourire.

Il équarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Ça, il fallait vraiment qu'il le marque dans son agenda : c'était aussi rare que les fois où il lui prenait l'envie de se déguiser en brosse à dents et d'aller se jeter dans la gueule d'un monstre au hasard en hurlant «Le dentifrice! N'oublie pas le dentifrice!» tout en brandissant un tube de _Crest 3Dwhite_, c'est-à-dire... Bah, environ jamais.

-Bah ouais, il semble que je suis toujours là, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Faudra que vous me supportiez encore un bout de temps.

Après quelques instants de hurlements/cris/murmures/bruitsinconnusetbizarres, Jason reprit parole.

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous battre! déclama-t-il. Cette guerre est sans issue si nous continuons comme nous l'avons débutée. À quoi sert-elle, simplement? Quelqu'un peut me dire?

Silence.

-Exact, reprit Percy d'une voix posée en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Elle ne sert à rien. Pourquoi blesser, tuer, pour des raisons aussi futiles? Vous voulez vraiment vous sentir dans la peau d'un assassin pour le reste de vos jours, à sentir votre coeur se serrer en repensant à tous ceux dont vous avez privé la vie, le futur? Elle ne fait qu'étendre une voile de douleur sur les rang, à attiser les haines et à créer d'autres voeux de vengeance.

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle. Ah ben ça alors, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi poétique. À croire que ça aidait quand tu es sur le point de tomber dans une bataille sanglante et mortelle et que c'est la seule façon de l'empêcher. Il aurait jamais deviné.

-Les mecs, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis de la colonie. Je comprend votre réaction. Mais vous avez une haine envers les romains depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Heureusement, Annabeth (tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle qui, contrairement à Percy, ne se sembla nullement avoir soudainement envie de se cacher sous une table et redressa même le dos en lançant alentour un regard perçant catégorie «n'essaiepasd'approcherousinonjet'encolleune») a quelque chose à vous montrer. Je pense qu...

-Je pense que vous aimeriez voir ce que j'ai, grecs, le coupa une voix, face à lui.

Percy sursauta et regarda les ténèbres, derrière l'assemblée de demi-dieux. Au début, il ne vit rien, la personne ayant parlé n'étant pas assez proche pour qu'on la distingue à la lumière des torches. Puis, plissant les yeux, il vit une petite silhouette, perchée au milieu du flanc de la colline environ. Et à côté d'elle...

Le jeune homme ouvrit grands les yeux d'un coup et ouvrit la bouche, laissant pendre sa mâchoire comme un poisson au bord de l'asphyxsie . Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit à part un petit sifflement suraigu de souris.

Voyant sa réaction, tous les yeux suivirent son regard et bientôt, les imitations de poissons asphyxsiés se firent nombreuses dans la foule.

-Oui, ajouta Reyna en s'avançant assez pour que tous puissent la reconnaître, son visage parsemé d'ombres et de lumière encore plus imposant et grave que celui de Jason. (Ses deux chiens métalliques, Aurum et Argentum, apparurent à leur tour, grognant, leurs yeux de rubis étincelants fixés sur la foule de demi-dieux.) Je suis sûre que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà pour le chapitre 13! plus petit mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ;)<strong>

** Bon bon j'avoue celui-là n'était pas super MAIS il fallait que je l'écrive alors voilà. Et si vous avez une idée de titre pour ce chapitre, ça serait sympa de le poster en comment parce que moi c'est le vide total.**

**D'ailleurs j'ai récemment fini La maison d'Hadès et outre le fait que je me suis rendu compte que cette histoire ne marchait ****mais alors là pas du tout avec l'histoire, j'ai vu que mon style d'écriture était complètement différent de celui de Rick et que la qualité avait fait chute libre, de haut à... bah, zéro, quoi. DONC je vais faire un gros effort pour m'améliorer parce que j'en ai lu des textes barbants et infinis et je veux pas que ça fasse ça avec moi :(**

**Petit retard de trois semaines, désolé :S mais puisque plusieurs me l'ont demandé et que j'espère que vous pourriez me pardonner avec ça, j'ai décidé que le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de L..! Eh ouais!**

**Allez BREF merci mille fois d'être encore là, je m'excuse encore mille fois et ENJOY!**

**nObody:**

**désolé pour mon retard, j'espère que tu me pardonnes :( Et je te jure côté devoirs je ment pas du tout! Comme on a super de matières, certains profs ont décidé d'annuler leur examen final et 1. soit le séparer en plusieurs, 2. soit d'annihiler complètement tout semblant de tests mais de nous refiler pleins de devoirs qui compteront chacun un peu! D'après moi c'est inhumain, peut-être qu'ils sont possédés par des Eidolons? Mais t'as raison, je vais survivre! Faut être optimiste dans la vie de temps en temps!**

**Allez bisous et à la prochaine!**

**Jus de citron (ou papier-calque, peu importe):**

**Dit, ça te dérange pas que je continue à t'appeller jus de citron? Parce que là, quand je t'appelle papier-calque j'ai l'impression de parler à quelqu'un d'autre ._.' BREF nan désolé pas ce chapitre-là mais le prochain... :D Par contre désolé pour Octave, mais il n'y a ni sa mort ni ses amours dans mon planning, désolé, je pense que je vais simplement le laisser de côté, il va faire quelques apparitions mais pas plus que ça (de toute façon je suis pas assez cruelle pour le mettre avec des personnes aussi bien que Nico ou Reyna... À moins que..? ;))**

**Ahah hum bon pour revenir à nos moutons, moi aussi j'avais eu méga de la difficulté à poster mon histoire sur le site, mais en fait c'est super simple :) En fait,**

**VOICI LE PETIT GUIDE POUR CRÉER UNE FANFIC SUR CE FOUTU SITE ANGLOPHONE:**

**1. tu dois premièrement avoir déjà écrit ton histoire ou du moins ton premier chapitre sur microscoft, OpenOffice ou un truc de ce genre.**

**2. Puis, tu te connectes et une page apparaî vas dans la colonne tout à gauche et tu cliques sur Publish, qui est le 2e onglet à partir d'en haut. Une liste se déroule et tu cliques sur l'onglet Doc Manager. Tu crée ton nouveau document, lui donne un label (ce ne sera pas nécessairement le nom de ton chapitre, seulement le titre que tu lui donnera pour le reconnaître parmi les autres quand t'en auras pleins), la Méthode, le format. Si t'as des questions sur qu'est-ce que c'est, tu cliques sur leur nom bleu. Et enfin, sur Submit document. Voilà! Ton chapitre est enregistré. Mais attention, ça ne signifie pas que tu as créé ta fanfic. On y reviendra plus tard.**

**3. Tu vas dans la colonne tout à gauche et tu cliques sur Publish, puis sur New Story. Des trucs anglophones apparaissent, blablabla. Au bas du texte, il y a un truc qui dit Please, visit Rules&Guidelines (qui est d'ailleurs en bleu et en souligné). Tu cliques dessus.**

**4 T'atterris sur une autre page, qui en fait explique les règles du postage de fanfiction. Tu survole rapidement, t'assure que ton histoire est correcte et si oui, tu vas tout en bas du texte où il y a un truc qui dit que tu acceptes de suivre les règles ou un truc du genre. Tu cliques dessus.**

**Tu retournes dans la colonne de gauche, tu cliques de nouveau sur Publish, puis sur New Story.**

**5. À partir de là c'est facile; tu choisis Regular ou Crossover (regular étant que ton histoire est pour une seule catégorie, ex. Héros de l'Olympe, et Crossover étant que ç'en est pour deux, ex. Héros de l'Olympe et Hunger Games). Puis tu choisis ta (ou tes si t'as choisis crossover) catégorie et ta sous-catégorie, ça c'est facile. Quand t'as fini tu cliques sur Continue.**

**6. Nouvelle page. T'entres ton titre, ton sommaire, ton language, ton rating (si tu sais pas c'est quoi cliques sur le nom), les deux genres, ton status (si tu postes chapitre par chapitre comme moi, c'est In-progress et si tu l'as déjà fini et que tu la postes d'un coup, c'est Complete), les characters (tu peux en mettre maximum 3, alors choisis-les bien) et si tu veux, une image. Tu pourras modifier tout ça si tu en as besoin en allant dans manage stories, après. Puis, dans document, tu sélectionnes le document que t'avais enregistré tantôt, et tu cliques sur Publish new story. Voilà! Tu as créé ta première fanfic.**

**7. Comme dit tantôt, si tu cliques sur Publish, il y aura l'onglet Manage Stories qui contient toutes les fanfics que t'as créé. Quand tu cliques sur le nom, tu pourras voir toutes les coordonnées de ta fanfic, ses reviews, ses followers, etc. et c'est ici que tu pourras modifier le titre, le sommaire et tout.**

**8. Si tu veux rajouter un chapitre, tu vas dans document Manager, t'enregistre ton nouveau chapitre, puis tu retournes dans Manage Stories. Tu cliques sur le nom de ta fanfic. Il y a juste en haut de INFO une barre avec Properties, Content/Chapter, etc. Tu cliques sur Content/Chapters. Se déroule alors la liste des chapitres que tu as posté (petit truc si tu veux modifier le nom, cliques sur le crayon à côté du chapitre que tu veux). Juste au-dessus, il y a Post New Chapter/ Replace Update Chapter. Le premier permet de poster un nouveau chapitre, le deuxième de modifier un chapitre que tu as déjà posté.**

**VOILÀ! Tu connais maintenant les bases. Si tu as toujours des questions, n'hésite pas à me les demander, mais n'hésite pas non plus à farfouiller un peu!**

**Allez chao et j'espère que ça t'as aidé!**


	14. La marche

Chapitre 14

LÉO

«Plic, ploc. Plic, ploc.»

Ce bruit accompagna Léo tout le long de la marche. Enfin, la marche... C'est un bien grand mot.

-Dit, le gros, je pourrais savoir pourquoi je fais office de sac de patates et que tu me trimballes comme si c'était tout à fait normal de se balader avec un ado balancé au travers de l'épaule (si c'est bien une épaule que t'as)?

Le monstre grogna, agacé, mais ne rajouta rien.

Léo détestait le silence, particulièrement dans les moments pénibles comme celui-ci. En plus, peut-être que s'il énervait un peu (un tout petit peu, hein) son moyen de transport improvisé, il pourrait recueillir quelques informations. Alors, il tenta une nouvelle fois de faire parler son compagnon:

-D'ailleurs, ça serais super sympa que tu me dises pourquoi j'ai un bandeau noir sur les yeux. Je veux dire, les menottes et tout, d'accord, ça passe, bien sûr, super naturel, mais qu'est-ce que ça change que j'aie les yeux bandés ou pas?

Bien sûr, seul le silence répondit.

Soudain, le monstre eut un soubresaut et la tête de Léo heurta brutalement un mur de pierre quelconque. Pendant un instant, des étoiles apparurent dans le fond noir de sa vue. Il grimaça.

-Le sac de patates te fait savoir que tu viens de lui fendre le crâne et qu'il apprécierait beaucoup que tu arrête de le balloter comme ça, il commence à avoir mal au coeur.

-TAIS. TOI.

-Ah! J'en étais sûr! Tu peux parler! D'ailleurs j'avais aucune raison de douter, tu m'a parlé i peine, quoi? Cinq minutes? Deux heures? Dix millions d'années? Bref quand t'es venu me chercher, là.

Léo ne mentait pas. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée du temps qui s'était déroulé. Sa rencontre avec Heva semblait remonter à des années alors que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être compté en secondes. Il n'avait pas la notion du temps, il n'avait pas de force, il ne savait pas si ses amis s'en étaient sortis. Il n'était même pas foutu de savoir où il était avec ce bandeau de merde et par-dessus tout, ça devait faire vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait. La seule et unique chose dont il était sûr à cent pour cent à ce moment précis, c'était...

-J'ai faim.

Le monstre ne broncha même pas.

-J'ai faim j'ai faim j'ai faim j'ai faim j'ai faim j'ai faim j'ai faim j'ai faim j'ai faim.

Le monstre soupira et, voyant éventuellement une issue de secours pour éviter le babillage incessant du jeune homme, décida de répondre.

-Tu mangeras plus tard, fit-il d'une voix bourrue, espérant ainsi avoir empêché le demi-dieu de rajouter un mot.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait pas Léo.

-AH! Très bien. Mais vois-tu, j'ai pas faim plus tard, j'ai faim maintenant. Et quand j'ai faim, ça va mal. Enfin, j'avoue, pour le moment ça ne me donne pas vraiment d'avantages, vu que je suis porté par un maelström les yeux bandés et les mains ligotées. N'empêche, c'est vrai qu'un jour ou l'autre tu finiras par me déposer, alors peut-être que ça me servira à quelque chose.

-Tais-toi!

Rien à faire.

-Tu sais, continua Léo d'un ton pensif, d'habitude je ne parle pas autant. Je garde ma salive pour balancer des blagues nulles à mes potos quand ils ont le moral dans les talons. Du coup, j'avoue que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas autant parlé, et encore moins aussi vite! Je dois faire, quoi? Dans les 100 mots à la minute? Mais bon, j'avoue que je sais absolument pas c'est quoi en fait une minute alors je peux rien dire. Dit donc, tu savais que plus tu parlais vite, plus ça signifiait que tu était intelligent et vif d'esprit? Tu penses tellement que tu te sens obligé de tout dire, mais comme t'as toujours un flux de pensées qui arrive tu parles le plus vite possible pour rien oublier. Par contre, on peut faire exprès d'oublier, pour pas avoir à énerver ses potos avec ses blablas. Mais, mec, t'es pas mon poto alors j'en ai rien à faire si je te fais ch...

Le monstre souffla de narines comme un taureau enragé, mais s'interdit de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bref, j'espère que vous allez me donner de la bouffe cinq étoiles. Non pas que je sois difficile ou que j'aie l'estomac fragile, hein, loin de moi l'idée. Mais, n'empêche, après toutes les tortures que vous allez me faire subir dans d'horribles souffrances et tout (il agita la main et leva soi-disant les yeux au ciel comme pour signifier que ce n'était rien), là, bref après m'avoir bien zigouillé, je vais avoir un creux, moi. Tout à fait naturel, j'ai un creux en quasi-permanence en fait.

-MAIS-TU-VAS-LA-FERMER-OUI?! hurla le monstre, à bout, en agitant Léo comme un poupée de chiffon.

-À bien y penser, un cheeseburger avec des frites, ça fera aussi très bien l'affaire.

-RAAAAAAAH!

Léo sentit qu'on le lançait brutalement par terre. Une douleur lui vrilla la côte, mais il souriait intérieurement; il avait réussi à faire sortir de ses gonds son détenteur.

Mission réussie.

Le jeune demi-dieu s'assit péniblement mais soudain, il sentit la chaleur d'un visage près du sien. On lui empoigna le col de sa chemise et il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol.

-Écoute-moi bien, petit morveux, souffla d'un ton menaçant le monstre en lui envoyant son haleine fétide en pleine figure («purée, ce mec a vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle brosse à dents»), je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de te réduire en bouillie pour le moment. Tu devrais te trouver chanceux que ce soit moi qu'on aie envoyé te chercher; si ça en avait été un autre, il t'aurait écrasé, punition avec ou pas.

-Parfait! (Le jeune homme sourit et claqua des doigts.)Maintenant, je sais que je peux parler autant que je le voudrai, je ne devriendrai pas de la purée de patates.

Le monstre soupira et se passa la main sur son front (?).

-Bon. Si je t'enlève ton bandeau, est-ce que tu vas la fermer? Souffla-t-il par les narines ( le jeune homme entendit même une goutte de morve valser près de son oreille avant de s'écraser sur la paroi dan un Splouffch! écoeurant).

Léo fit semblant de réfléchir, mais la réponse était évidente; de toute façon, blablater sur tout et n'importe quoi avec un monstre de 6 mètres de haut en sachant qu'il allait crever comme une merde très bientôt, c'était plus difficile qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Bon, je vais faire mon possible pour la fermer, mais je te promet rien.

-Marché conclu.

Léo sentit alors qu'on lui enlevait le bandeau et lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, une lumière vive lui transperça la rétine. Il battit les paupières un instant, puis un tableau stupéfiant s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il les ouvrit pour de bon. Sa mâchoire en tomba par terre.

De la glace. Juste. Partout.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte immense. À droite, une vallée énorme s'étendait, complètement gelée. Des stalagtites et autres stalagmites se dressaient, tranchants dans le paysage désolant et envoyant des reflets de lumière rouge (sang?) partout. Des statues de monstres évoquant des films d'horreur et qui semblaient avoir étés figés sur le coup pointaient, de la stupeur peinte sur leur visage grossier. D'immenses sortes de cloques dégueus qui bombaient le sol étaient figées, elles aussi; certaines étaient mêmes fissurées, mais personne ne semblait en sortir; la couche de glace empêchait tout mouvement. Pour ça par contre, ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Léo; il avait aperçu le visage d'une sorte de crocodile-patte d'aigle- ailes de poulet au travers d'une des cloques, et il était très heureux que le monstre soit figé dans sa bulle. En bref, ils longeaient un mur de roche et seule une rivière de ce qui semblait être de la lave en ébullition les coupait de la vallée morbide.

-Content, maintenant? Fit le monstre. Maintenant tu la fermes et en route.

Et il se prépara à partir, laissant Léo bouche bée. Enfin, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits.

-Maismaismaismaismais ça ne va pas du tout! Balbutia-t-il en agitant les bras comme un désespéré.

-Et pourquoi pas? Fit le monstre en haussant ce qui semblait faire office de sourcil mais ressemblait plus à un buisson touffu planté au-dessus d'une boule de billard luisante.

Léo remarqua alors la tête de son compagnon de voyage, déglutit et décida de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait jamais à avoir une tête comme ça dans le futur.

Enfin bref, dès qu'il entendit la question du monstre, le jeune demi-dieu décida automatiquement de ne dévoiler aucune information à propos d'Annabeth et de Percy et de leur sympathique ballade dans cet charmant endroit. Il ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs de son détenteur et préférait ne pas se transformer en bouillie vite fait bien fait.

-Euh, eh bien, j'ai des potos à moi qui m'ont passé un... livre, ouais, c'est ça, et d'après lui le Tartare ne ressemble pas du tout à ça.

-Il existe un livre qui décrit le Tartare? S'étonna le monstre. Je me demande qui... Ah oui, bien sûr. Cet imbécile d'Homère a encore fait des siennes.

Léo ne savait absolument pas de quel livre le monstre parlait, il avait improvisé comme ça -et d'ailleurs ça tombait bien que cet Homère ait véritablement écrit un livre, ça rendait encore plus crédible son mensonge. D'ailleurs, ce nom lui disait quelque chose...

-Homère? C'est pas un poète grec ou quelque chose comme ça? Il est vraiment venu visiter le Tartare?

-Oui, soupira l'horreur ambulante. Ah, celui-là, je l'étripe dès que je le revois.

-Il est mort.

-Raison de plus.

Léo leva un sourcil et décida de ne pas s'enfoncer plus profond dans l'esprit tordu de son interlocuteur. Il croisa donc ses mains derrière sa tête et commença à marcher derrière le monstre. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que son camarade (il se plaisait à l'appeller comme ça dans sa tête même si en fait ils étaient ennemis mortels) jetait assez régulièrement des regards furtifs vers lui.

-Qu'est-que qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il. Attends, dit-moi pas qu'un de ces horribles boutons a encore poussé sur le nez? Alala, la puberté... Pourtant d'habitude je suis épargné. Va falloir que je lui trouve un petit nom.

Le monstre plissa les yeux, visiblement perdu.

-Ce n'est pas ça. En fait... Tu ne ressent rien? Sérieusement?

-Parce que je devrais? rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Eh bien, oui. Il fait 88 celsius.

-Ah bon? J'avais pas remarqué. À voir toute cette glace, j'aurais prétendu le contraire.

-Ce n'est pas de la glace.

Léo ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Ah non?

-Non, c'est une matière visqueuse et transparente qui empêche tout mouvement, sans tuer son prisonnier. En fait tu ne disais pas faux, tantôt. Le visage du Tartare a bien changé, ces derniers temps. Lorsque ces humains, là, Percy et Annabeth, ont refermé les Portes de la Mort, ça a créé une onde qui a tout transformé, et le plus évident changement est que presque tout est devenu comme ça. (Le monstre serra les dents et siffla de hargne, laissant sa langue de vipère apparaître entre ses dents pourrites.) Ces deux-là, dès que je ressort de ce trou à rats, je les embroche, eux et tous leurs amis.

Léo se mordit la lèvre. Il avait bien fait de ne pas dévoiler son lien avec les deux demi-dieux.

-Ça a immobilisé près d'un tiers de nos troupes, continua insouciemment le monstre, qui n'avait pas remarqué la réaction du jeune homme. (Il fit un sourire carnassier.) Mais nous sommes encore bien assez pour envahir le monde et le dévaster entièrement.

-Oh, euh, c'est très bien, dit précipitamment le sang-mêlé. Mais si ce n'est pas de la glace, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il fasse si chaud. Alors pourquoi..?

Le monstre pointa le fleuve rouge vif qui serpentait à moins de 5 mètres à leur droite.

-C'est le Phlégéthon. Il est entièrement constitué de flammes et de lave. Mais si tu en bois, ça te coupe la faim et la soif et ça t'empêche de mourir.

-Ah bon? Fit Léo. Dans ce cas, permets-moi d'aller prendre un petit-encas. J'ai faim, moi.

Le monstre envoya instinctivement sa main vers le jeune homme afin de l'empêcher d'aller boire les flots du fleuve des Enfers, puis se dit que s'il souffrait un peu, ça ne ferait pas de mal. Après tout, il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était accidentiel.

Il laissa donc s'avancer le demi-dieu. Qui, par ailleurs, était beaucoup craintif qu'il ne voulait laisser paraître; aux dires de ses amis, boire ce feu équivalait à ingurgiter des litres de Tabasco. Mais il restait que c'était du feu, chose habituelle de sa routine, qu'il ne filait vraiment pas -il titubait à chaque pas, épuisé par il ne savait quelle raison- et que de toute façon il aimait bien le Tabasco. Alors, s'agenouillant près des flammes en mouvement, il pria rapidement un dieu quelconque pour qu'il ne se transforme pas en flaque bouillonnante et plongea aussitôt ses mains dans le liquide flamboyant, ramenant ensuite ses mains en coupe vers sa bouche et laissant couler la lave dans le fond de sa gorge.

Quelque mètres derrière lui, un sourire triomphal collé sur la plateforme bossue qui constituait son visage, le monstre tendait l'oreille, se délectant à l'avance des cris de douleur de son prisonnier. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qu'il entendit fut un grognement plus ou moins approbateur.

-Pas mauvais, fit Léo en se relevant et en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de la main. Pas mauvais, mais j'en commanderais pas à la cafétéria non plus.

Puis il se dirigea vers son détenteur, qui passa rapidement d'estomaqué à déçu, avant de reprendre la marche.

En fait, Léo, comme à son habitude, avait plus ou moins dit la vérité. Certes, comme il s'y attendait, la chaleur des flammes ne l'avait pas réellement affecté, mais ses doigts, sa langue et sa gorge picotaient désagréablement. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas plus souffert, car bien qu'il possède les pouvoirs du feu il était pas mal sûr qu'en manger ne rentrait pas dans ses capacités. Peut-être s'était-il trompé? Il stocka la question dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant d'y revenir plus tard. En tout cas, le truc bien c'était que le monstre avait dit la vérité et que le jeune homme se sentait déjà marcher avec plus d'assurance, annihilant le taux de chance qu'il s'écrase en pleine face sur le sol à chaque pas.

Il essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon, puis suivit son camarade horripileux.

À un moment, une pensée se faufila dans son esprit et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, décida de la poser:

-Dit, si ce que tu dis est vrai et qu'il fait vraiment 88 celsius, est-ce que ça veut dire que toi, tu as chaud? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà tué quelques uns de tes camarades avec mes flammes (il regretta aussitôt d'avoir dévoilé l'une de ses forces avant de se souvenir que de toute façon il avait carbonisé une assemblée il n'y avait pas si longtemps), alors est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es... (Léo faillit s'étrangler lors de sa première tentative à dire le mot) ...spécial?

-Je suis une créature des flammes. (Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un filet de lave s'écoula du coin de sa bouche telle de la bave incandescente.) Il est donc logique que je résiste à la température ambiante, même si c'est vrai qu'avant _leur_ passage il faisait un peu moins chaud. La plupart d'entre nous aussi peuvent résister avec aisance, mais ils ont tous une limite à ne pas dépasser sinon, ils se brûlent pour de vrai.

Eh ben, il parlait vachement plus que tantôt, celui-là. Et Léo en profitait entièrement, en notant dans sa tête toutes les informations qui franchissaient les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils débouchèrent dans un couloir sombre, identique à ceux que Léo avait traversé lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans le Tartare. Derrière, quelques reflets laiteux éclairaient les parois, devant, un soupçon de lumière rouge sang teintait le derrière d'un tournant à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Léo entendit un déclic, et ses mains se retrouvèrent soudainement libres.

-Allez, gronda le monstre en reprenant sa voix bourrue comme pour se redonner contenance. (Il poussa le jeune homme vers l'avant.) Il y a des gens qui t'attendent impatiemment, derrière ce tournant.

Léo s'avança donc. Au fur et à mesure, des bruits de huées et de cris lui parvint, les paroles devenant de plus en plus distinctes -et donc de plus en plus terrifiantes. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif dans la salle suivante.

Ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire partir au quart de tour fissa fissa.

Il se retourna aussitôt et se plaqua sur le mur en respirant bruyamment et en espérant que personne ne l'avait vu. Mais il le savait, il fallait qu'il entre. Alors, il inspira un bon coup pour essayer de se donner du courage, essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter ses jambes de jouer les castagnettes, puis relâcha la tension dans ses épaules et entra d'un pas plus ou moins sûr dans la salle. Il se fit aussitôt aveugler par la lumière abondante et les hurlements retentissants. Après quelques secondes, le temps de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la clarté, Léo put enfin dinstinguer quelques détails du lieu dans lequel il avait débouché.

Du sable. De la lumière. Une porte, à l'opposé de son couloir. Des murs circulaires. Une balustrade, à droite, recouverte de tissus colorés.

Et des monstres. Des monstres à perte de vue, qui brandissaient leur poing en l'air, vociférant vengeance. À la seconde, le jeune homme comprit où il était tombé.

Une arène.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) parce que moi perso je me suis vraiment marrée à l'écrire jpense que c'est mon chapitre préféré à date :D<strong>

**Bon, premièrement, je m'excuse énormément de mon retard :( Je sais que ça fait un bail que je vous avais promi ce chapitre et finalement je le poste, genre, un mois et demi plus tard (j'approximatise mais je pense que c'est ça). Alors mille fois désolé :( Par contre j'avais déjà l'idée en tête mais j'ai décidé d'avancer, en parallèle, une fanfic sur le passé d'Arielle :) Il est assez court mais je pense qu'il ne sera fini que dans cinq ou six chapitres :) j'espère que vous vous plairez à la lire!**

**Bon j'avoue c'est carrément un miracle que j'aie réussi à finir ce chapitre, mais comme les deux prochaines semaines sont celles des examens, je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de finir un autre chapitre, alors il devra attendre après le 20 juin (Mes exams finissent le 18 mais j'ai deux journées de cours après, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle j'ai traversé les deux étages au-dessus de ma tête tellement j'ai sursauté :P) Alors, bah, à plus et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :)**

**Enjoy!**

**nObody: je suis heureuse que ça t'aies plu :3 et scuse de t'avoir fait attendre :( Mais merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fais chaud au coeur! :)**

**jus de citron: 1. Mais naaaan spa grave je compatis entièrement :)**

**2. Jcomprends mais jusqu'à ce point là? Sérieusement? :/**

**3. Je pense que répondre à ta question par une question serait le plus facile; si deux camps s'affrontaient sous tes yeux, que ça va bientôt tourner au massacre, que tu tiens plus ou moins à chacuns d'eux (certains romains et Octave ne rentrent pas dans cette catégorie) et que tu sais parfaitement que tes pouvoirs, libres, pourraient tous les anéantir, est-ce que tu les utiliserais? On peut dire que contrairement à ce que tu te demandais, Percy est vraiment intelligent. Son cerveau a roulé au quart de tour et en voyant ça, sans s'en rendre compte, il a automatiquement éliminé le point «pouvoir», car il savait combien il était explosif. J'espère que ça réponds à ta question :)**

**4. Hinhinhin :) ça devra attendre au prochain chapitre mais je pense que si tu y réfléchis bien tu devineras assez vite qu'est-ce que c'est ;)**

**5. D'accord :) Mais tu me le diras, hein, quand tu le feras? J'ai hâte de la lire :3**

**6. J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de tes attentes!**

**Merci!**

**Angle: Je suis désolée, mais à dernière nouvelle Nico a environ treize-quatorze ans. C'est écrit dans La Maison d'Hadès (j'ai oublié où, je crois que c'est dans le coin de son aventure avec Cupidon). D'ailleurs s'il avait dix ans dans La malédiction du Titan, ça signifie qu'il a quatre ans de moins que Percy et celui-ci va bientôt avoir 17 et en plus Hazel affirme clairement que Nico a un an de plus qu'elle et elle a 13 ans. Mais merci quand même :)  
>(d'ailleurs ton pseudo c'est vraiment angle ou en fait c'est angel mais tu t'es planté dans les touches? Ne le prend pas comme insulte ou indiscrétion hein, c'est juste que ça m'intriguais vraiment :3)<strong>

**Guest: Scuse! J'espère que je suis pardonnée :S**


	15. Paix

Chapitre 15

HAZEL

- Ha...Hazel? Hazel, ça va?

Hazel ouvrit lentement les yeux au son de la voix qui l'appellait.

-Pourquoi il fait tout noir? grogna-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie. Il est si tard que ça?

-Euh... Si tu enlevais cette veste de ta figure tu verrais peut-être mieux...

La jeune fille se rendit alors compte que son nez la chatouillait horriblement et ouvrit grand les yeux en se retournant brusquement sur le dos. Elle vit alors un visage, penché sur le sien, qui la dévisageait d'un air inquiet – le truc, c'était que ce visage était à moins de deux centimètre de son nez.

-AAAAAH! hurla-t-elle en envoyant instinctivement son poing dans l'estomac de l'inconnu-pervers-qui-regarde-les-pauvres-gens-innocents-dormir, le faisant tomber à genoux par terre et lui vidant les poumons comme on vide un sac-poubelle (entièrement et avec le Ooouummph! qui accompagne).

Hazel cligna les yeux pour éclaircir sa vue embrouillée et se releva sur le coude. Et elle se rendit alors compte que le supposé inconnu-pervers-qui-regarde-les-pauvres-gens-innocents-dormir était en fait...

-Oh mes dieux! s'écria-t-elle, affolée, en se précipitant vers la silhouette étendue près d'elle. Bon sang, Frank, je suis vraiment désolée...

-Houlààà, fit Frank, les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Tu devrais t'inscrire à une ligue de boxe, t'as une droite d'enfer.

-C'était quoi l'idée de se mettre à deux centimètres de ma face? cria la jeune fille malgré son inquiétude. Tu sais bien que j'ai super peur quand on me fait un saut!

-C'est plutôt les personnes qui te font un saut qui devraient avoir peur, grommela le jeune homme, mais pas assez fort pour qu'Hazel n'entende (il ne tenait pas à redevenir le punching-ball improvisé de sa copine).

Puis, il se releva à grand-peine et se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné en lui décochant un sourire incertain:

-Tu es vraiment super-mignonne quand tu dors...

Hazel sentit ses joues virer cramoisies et sa pseudo-colère fondre comme du chocolat au soleil. Elle balbutia un petit «merci», les yeux rivés au sol pour cacher sa gêne.

Frank sourit. La jeune fille était encore plus craquante en mode timide. Il s'avança alors, prit Hazel dans ses bras et, approchant ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassa doucement.

Hazel, tout d'abord étonnée (au début elle n'avait pas vu son petit ami s'approcher parce qu'elle était toujours en train de dévisager le bout de ses chaussures à ce moment-là), ferma alors les yeux et savoura entièrement le moment dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait -si bien qu'elle en oublia momentanément les derniers événements. Elle aurait bien souhaité rester blottie pour toujours dans cette chaleur rassurante qui l'enveloppait...

Au bout d'un moment, Frank écarta lentement son visage de celle de la jeune romaine. Celle-ci gardait les yeux fermés et souriait. Elle dégageait une telle aura de confiance et de sérénitude à ce moment-là que Frank sourit à son tour. _On aurait dit un ange_, pensa-t-il.

Puis il cligna des yeux et sembla se rappeller de quelque chose. Sentant qu'il s'éloignait encore un peu plus, Hazel ouvrit ses yeux, un air interrogatif peint sur le visage.

-J'ai failli oublier! S'exclama le jeune homme en se frappant le front. En fait la raison officielle de pour quoi je suis venu, c'était pour te dire que tu étais convoqué autour du feu de camp, Chiron et Reyna se sont entendus et s'apprêtent à annoncer un truc.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-La raison officieuse c'était pour te voir dormir, avoua-t-il d'un ton contraint.

En le voyant se comporter comme un petit gars qui aurait fait un mauvais coup et qui s'attend à se faire réprimander par sa mère, Hazel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Très bien! Fit-elle, ravie. Ils se sont enfin décidés! Allez, on y va! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que ça a donné.

Elle bondit alors sur ses pieds et, attrapant la main du jeune homme (qui manqua se planter en beauté), elle déboula la colline sur laquelle elle dormait en direction de la place du feu de camp -sans oublier d'attraper au vol la veste qui traînait par terre.

En chemin, elle se remémora brièvement se qu'il s'était passé après l'apparition de Reyna et de son supposé cadeau; en fait, la romaine n'avait même pas dévoilé celui-ci aux yeux de tous et avaient plutôt demandé à voir les demi-dieux de la prophétie. Ils s'étaient alors retirés dans l'ombre, pas trop loin mais assez pour surveiller le «cadeau» qui, aux dires de la jeune fille, n'était autre que… L'Athéna Parthénos.

Effectivement, elle aurait vu le bateau volant se poser et s'était discrètement enfuie des rangs dans l'espoir de pouvoir leur parler, mais n'avait rencontré que le satyre, là, m'sieur Hedge, qui devait surveiller la cargaison en attendant les autres. Elle décida alors de les attendre avec lui mais, en le voyant trépigner sur place, elle avait alors accepté de garder la statue seule et le bouc était parti au quart de tour en avançant qu'il devait absolument voir sa femme et que c'était une urgence capitale.

En descendant dans la cale et en voyant le monument qui semblait la foudroyer du regard genre «dégage minus ou jt'écrase!», elle s'était rappelée cette histoire qu'elle avait lue dans un bouquin perdu dans les tréfonds obscurs de la bibliothèque de la Nouvelle-Rome et qui racontait le vol de l'Athéna Parthénos aux Grecs et ainsi, le début de la guerre des deux camps. Elle s'était alors dit que si un romain lui-même remettait la statue aux propriétaires légitimes, il y avait de fortes chances que la rivalité qui oppose les deux clans ne soit complètement annihilée.

Elle avait alors pris les commandes du vaisseau et, non sans quelques difficultés (elle avait presque démonté la manette wii pour comprendre comment ça marchait), avait réussi à sortir la statue et à la poser discrètement sur une petite colline proche. Puis, laissant l'Argo II en mode camouflage stationné dans le ciel, elle était alors descendue et avait assisté à la bataille de loin, en attendant le bon moment pour entrer en scène.

C'est alors que Percy, avec son habituelle et éclatante lucidité, avait demandé:

-Baaaaah... alors pourquoi tu nous as convoqués? T'as qu'à montrer ce truc au grand jour et tout est réglé, non?

Annabeth lui avait alors frappé le derrière du crâne, mais elle ne semblait pas étonnée.

-Ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu veux, cervelle d'algues. T'imagines la cata que ça aurait fait? Ça aurait été le bordel. Pas autant que ton bungalow, mais le bordel quand même.

-Hé!

Reyna, de son côté, avait alors hoché la tête, insensible aux échanges mouvementés de ces deux-là.

-C'est exactement ce que je m'étais dit aussi, avait-elle confirmé.

Puis elle avait décroisé les bras et les avait dévisagés d'un air grave.

-Je demande donc à rencontrer votre chef. Je pense que ce geste est un grand pas vers l'union des deux clans et je pourrais éventuellement discuter d'une trève...

Ils avaient continués à parler comme ça pendant quelques minutes, puis ils s'étaient séparés. Percy était allé s'informer où était Chiron afin de l'emmener près de Reyna. Celle-ci était restée cachée dans l'ombre, en attendant le centaure. Quant à Annabeth, elle était partie informer son _bungalow_ – Hazel n'avait pas trop compris ce que ça signifiait jusqu'à ce que Jason lui explique que c'était comme une division, mais dont les membres étaient choisis en fonction de leur parent olympien- à propos de l'Athéna Parthénos. Elle avait dit que ce n'était que justice qu'ils soient informés avant tous les autres, vu qu'ils étaient les plus concernés dans cette histoire.

Enfin, les autres avaient étés libérés. Piper s'était éclipsée en direction de son bungalow accompagnée de Jason (Hazel s'était souvenue qu'elle était le commandant suprême de sa division), alors que Frank avait disparu, sûrement déjà perdu quelque part dans la colonie.

Finalement, Hazel, en se voyant la dernière à ne rien faire, avait déambulé dans la colonie, puis s'était déniché une sympathique petite colline où elle s'était assise un moment, avant de céder au sommeil qui l'avait envahie.

Et maintenant, la voilà courant vers le feu de camp, la lune et les étoiles bientôt masquées par la fumée alors qu'elle atteignait les premières estrades composées de troncs d'arbres posés dans la légère pente circulaire en forme de petit cratère et dont le centre était le brasier rougeoyant.

La jeune fille s'arrêta alors, indécise; alors que les grecs étaient tous à leur aise, évachés qu'ils étaient et blablatant sur tout et sur rien, les romains, eux, étaient coincés dans les estrades les plus sombres et les plus éloignées et étaient tous silencieux.

Mais elle, où devait-elle aller s'asseoir?

Elle hésitait encore quand Frank lui tapota l'épaule et pointa du doigt un petit groupe assis à la première rangée, face à eux, et qui leur faisait signe. En plissant les yeux, elle distingua au travers des flammes les visages de ses amis et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Sauvée.

Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre et s'assit aux côtés de Piper.

-Ça a commencé? Souffla-t-elle.

-Nope, mais je pense que tu es arrivée juste à temps, chuchota en retour la jeune cherokee. Regarde, Chiron arrive.

-Chiron?

Hazel tourna la tête vers l'endroit où pointait son amie. Elle vit alors surgir de l'ombre un grand centaure.

-Wouah, murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

La robe de l'étalon était d'une blancheur immaculée et il devait bien mesurer 1m80 au garrot. Devant les muscles saillants et les pattes robustes, Hazel, connaisseuse dans le domaine, ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la perfectitude stupéfiante de l'animal.

Puis, elle leva la tête. À l'endroit où il devrait techniquement avoir le cou du cheval, se tenait plutôt le torse d'un homme dans la force de l'âge. Celui-ci, avec sa veste en tweed et son visage zen, attirait la sympathie et avait l'air d'un type plutôt cool -tout le contraire des centaures qu'elle avait vus, lors de leur bataille au camp romain après leur retour de l'Alaska.

Puis la jeune fille aperçut Reyna. Cachée dans l'ombre de son compagnon à quatre pattes et vêtue de sa toge pourpre, elle ne perdait pas pour autant son aura de justice et de sévérité, et on la remarquait autant que l'autre. Cependant, avait remarqué Hazel, bien qu'elle semblait essayer de le cacher, des cernes discrètes et un air lassant lui tirait les traits du visage, preuve que la jeune préteure avait dût livrer beaucoup de batailles avant d'arriver à ce moment de paix provisoire –batailles qui semblaient être autant physiques que mentales.

Les deux êtres s'arrêtèrent devant Hazel et ses amis, puis se tournèrent vers l'assemblée. Chiron fut le premier à prendre parole.

-Mes chers amis, tonna-t-il d'une voix claire. Je suis très heureux de voir que nous sommes tous réunis ici, sans que nous ne nous entretuions. C'est déjà un grand pas vers la paix! (Il jeta un coup d'œil aux romains acculés dans le fond.) Et j'inviterais les demi-dieux romains à venir s'asseoir plus près car ce que je vais dire va être très important, je tiens donc à ce que tout le monde m'entende bien. Si mes imbéciles d'élèves pouvaient bien se donner la peine…

Les dudit imbéciles d'élèves ronchonnèrent un peu, puis tous se tassèrent afin de laisser de la place à tout le monde.

-Bon, voilà qui est déjà mieux. Revenons donc à nos moutons. Commençons par le plus important; je laisse la parole à Reyna.

La jeune fille s'avança. Avec les flammes orangées qui rougeoyaient face à elle, on aurait dit qu'elle était auréolée d'un panache de feu.

-Romains, fit-elle d'une voix forte. La guerre qui vient de se passer entre nos deux clans a été totalement inutile. Forte heureusement, personne ne périt, mais de nombreux sang-mêlés des deux camps ont étés gravement blessés. Bien que les grecs ne soient pas totalement innocents non plus vu qu'ils ont eux-mêmes bombardés notre camp, j'ai appris que celui qui avait fait cela (aka Léo, pensa Hazel) n'avait pas fait ça par lui-même, mais avait été possédé par un eidolon qui était à la charge de Gaïa. Nous nous sommes trompés d'ennemis et attaqués sans préambule ceux que nous accusions à tort.

Elle prit un grande inspiration puis, se tournant vers Chiron, rajouta :

-Nous nous excusons donc aux demi-dieux grecs de notre assaut, et espérons qu'ils acceptent nos excuses. En gage de bonne volonté, nous les romains vous remettons l'Athéna Parthénos, que nos ancêtres vous ont volés et qui est l'objet du commencement de cette guerre. Elle est en ce moment entreposée près de votre Maison Blanche.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. 90% des sang-mêlés assis là ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'était l'Athéna Parthénos (tous les livres parlant d'elle étaient dans la partie interdite au public de la bibliothèque de la Nouvelle-Rome ou dans le bungalow des Athéna, donc inaccessibles), mais au ton qu'elle avait employé tous avaient deviné que c'était très important.

Chiron sourit, puis demanda aux sang-mêlés grecs :

-Excuses acceptées?

-OUAAAAAIIIIIISSS!

Plusieurs grecs s'approchèrent en riant, puis donnèrent joyeusement de grandes claques dans le dos des romains. D'abord un peu étonnés de cette brusque sympathie, ceux-ci ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de leur préteure se mirent lentement à sourire et à faire de même. Rapidement, un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva des estrades.

Après un certain instant, Chiron demanda le silence.

-Maintenant que cela est réglé, passons au deuxième point de cette convoquation. (il se tassa, puis présenta théâtralement Hazel, Percy et les autres septs :

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, les demi-dieux qui font partie de la prophétie sont revenus. Et ils ont ramenés notre Percy avec eux!

Aussitôt, il y eut un énorme éclatement de cris de joie et d'applaudissements de la part des demi-dieux grecs -et aussitôt aussi, les oreilles de Percy virèrent écarlates, chose qu'Hazel avait noté du coin de l'œil et qui la faisait pouffer silencieusement.

Cependant, au même moment, un jeune homme au teint cireux et aux cheveux blonds paille et filasses arriva au galop. Il s'enfargea dans sa toge pourpre trop grande, manqua se planter en pleine face, grogna, reprit sa course et enfin s'arrêta auprès de Reyna, essoufflé. Pendant ce temps le silence était revenu d'un coup.

Furieux, il pointa un doigt accusateur sur la jeune fille et beugla :

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE!? (Il se tourna vers l'assemblée :) ROMAINS! QUI VOUS A DIT DE VOUS ARRÊTER!? C'EST LA GUERRE!

Tous les romains rentrèrent leur tête dans leurs épaules à l'unisson et semblèrent perdre une dizaine de centimètres.

Chiron s'approcha d'Octave par derrière et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

-Cette guerre est forte heureusement finie depuis un moment, jeune homme, nous venons d'ailleurs de régler les derniers détails. Nous pouvons à présent vivre en paix ensemble! Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes de crier comme ça, ça trouble la forêt.

Octave se dégagea brutalement et cracha son venin :

-Je m'en balance, de vos recommandations, espèce de cheval abruti! D'ailleurs, les bêtes sauvages devraient rester en dehors de ça. (Il lui jeta un regard dégoûté.) Tout le monde sait que les membres de votre race sans exception sont tous stupides et fous à lier. Tch! Que les grecs en aient un pour chef prouvent bien qu'ils sont pareils!

Chiron fronça les sourcils, fort mécontent de cette tirade. Hazel voyait, au fond de son regard, la colère enfler et prendre la place de toute la sympathie qui l'habitait jusque-là. Heureusement, alors qu'elle allait éclater au grand jour, Reyna les interrompit tous les deux, évitant l'irréparable :

-Octavius! gronda-t-elle, presque autant furieuse que son compagnon à quatre pattes. Qu'est-ce qui te prend!? Nous sommes en train de régler une bataille qui a commencé il y a des siècles! Je t'ordonne de t'excuser tout de suite!

Le jeune homme ricana.

-Tais-toi! siffla-t-il. J'ai été élu par le peuple, et je suis maintenant ton égal! Tu n'as aucunement le droit de me donner des ordres! (Il se tourna vers les autres :) ROMAINS! VOTRE PRÉTEUR VOUS ORDONNE DE CONTINUER À VOUS BATTRE!

Pendant que les dudit romains haussaient les épaules et/ou se questionnaient quant à la chose à faire, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Lentement, un sentiment d'effroi mélangé à du mépris se peignit sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il distinguait Hazel et ses amis à la lueur de la flamme.

-Que… Que..? MAIS ON EST TOUS DEVENUS FOUS ICI OU QUOI?! Aboya-t-il. (Il pointa un doigt vers Percy et Jason.) C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?! MAINTENANT, ON EST QUATRE PRÉTEURS! À CAUSE DE VOUS, LES DIEUX VONT NOUS MAUDIRE!

-Ça va, ça va, fit Percy avec un sourire de malaise et en se frottant le derrière du crâne. On va pas en faire un drame, pas besoin de gueuler. De toute façon je suis pas mal sûr que les dieux n'en ont absolument rien à cirer de cette situation.

Jason, lui, ne dit rien, mais se leva plutôt lentement de son siège. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il déclara solennellement:

-Romains! J'ai une chose à vous dire. C'est très important, il faut que tout le monde m'écoute attentivement.

À cette annonce, tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, grecs compris. Sous les regards de centaines de personnes, le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration puis…

…s'écrasa lourdement sur le banc. Avec le visage le plus relax du monde, il pointa du pouce Frank, assis à gauche de lui, et déclara :

-Je suis plus votre préteur, j'ai refilé le boulot à Frank. Considérez-le donc comme tel.

Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers Frank qui, sous la pression, aurait tombé du banc si Hazel ne lui avait pas serré la main.

D'ailleurs, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Jason et fut étonné à quel point il avait changé en un si bref instant. Le jeune homme, même quand il était détendu, avait toujours eu une petite ride ou une petite expression imperceptible, mais qui était bien là, et qui montrait le stress qu'il devait ressentir à chaque moment de sa vie, si bien qu'il devait même l'avoir oublié. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi zen, et la jeune romaine réalisa alors à quel point le jeune homme avait dû souffrir du poids des responsabilités jusque-là. Elle fut alors heureuse pour lui, qu'il puisse enfin avoir la pause qu'il méritait tant.

Quant à Octave, il faillit s'étouffer tellement il riait.

-L…Lui? Fit-il quand il parvint enfin, la figure rouge, à articuler un mot. Mais qu'est-ce que cet ours mal léché pourrait faire en tant que préteur? Élever des ruches d'abeilles!?

-Il a déjà fait ses preuves, rétorqua Jason. En tout cas il les a faits mieux que toi, ça c'est certain.

-Busted, marmonna Percy, ce qui les fit tous sourire –tous excepté Octave, bien sûr.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Tu n'es pas mieux que lui!

-Exact! Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire et un grand hochement de tête. C'est pourquoi j'annonce que je démissionne moi aussi et que je lègue la charge à Frank! Je suis pas fait pour ce genre de choses, voyez-vous.

Frank ouvrit grand les yeux, car s'il était déjà informé pour Jason, la brusque démission d'un poste extrêmement important et difficile à accéder de la part de Percy montrait à nouveau à quel point il ne réalisait pas 1. Sa chance 2. Sa force 3. Qu'il était un leader parfait 4. Qu'il était idiot.

Octave fronça ses sourcils maigrichons, puis marmonna :

-C'est très bien que Percy et Jason aient démissionnés, mais il reste toujours que nous sommes trois. Il faut donc éliminer le moins apte à endosser les responsabilités de préteur. (Il prit une grande respiration, puis commença à hurler :) JE DÉSIGNE DONC…

-Octave, coupa Reyna.

La tension se fit si grande qu'on aurait ressenti de l'électricité dans l'air même sans Jason.

Hazel était décontenancée. Que se passait-il? Puis, voyant une lueur de triomphe dans le fond du regard de la jeune romaine, Hazel comprit.

Ce n'était pas une interruption. C'était une continuation de phrase.

Reyna s'avança, et sa majestuosité lui faisait un halo flamboyant qui crépitait autour d'elle –à moins que ce ne soit à cause du feu de camp, mais c'était clair qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

-Octavius, déclara Reyna. (Dans le silence, sa voix résonna.) Outre les petits détails qui font clairement que tu ne peux rester à ce niveau, le fait que tu aies attaqué la légion grecque sans attendre mon accord, produisant ainsi de nombreux blessés des deux côtés, est un acte de rébellion hautement élevé envers la justice et nos lois, ce qui prouve que tu ne peux continuer à porter la toge pourpre. Moi, Reyna, préteure de la douzième légion –première, rectifia-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Jason- je te délègue de ta position de préteur. Ah! Et avant que tu ne répliques quoi que ce soit, je tiens à préciser qu'ayant plusieurs années d'expérience de plus que toi, j'ai entièrement ce droit.

Elle lui jeta un regard indifférent, et rajouta :

-Bon maintenant il est temps que tu me remettes ta toge, de toute façon elle ne t'allait pas.

La figure du jeune homme avait viré cramoisi. Ivre de rage de voir qu'il ne pouvait rien riposter, il jeta le tissu pourpre aux pieds de la jeune fille et partit les poings serrés.

-Ouf! On ne le reverra plus de sitôt, marmonna-t-elle en s'essuyant le front. (Elle ramassa la toge et se tourna vers Frank.) Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas exactement comme ça qu'on devrait faire et que ça doit te répugner de mettre un truc qu'Octave portait il y a deux secondes, mais faut faire avec.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge puis, attrapant le bras de Frank et le soulevant dans les airs, hurla :

-ROMAINS, ACCUEILLEZ VOTRE NOUVEAU PRÉTEUR, FRANK ZHANG!

Les romains (ainsi que quelques grecs qui connaissaient Frank ou qui étaient simplement perdus) hurlèrent de joie et, se levant en cœur, se dirigèrent vers leur nouveau préteur, l'attrapèrent, le soulevèrent au-dessus de leur tête et firent le tour de la zone du feu de camp ainsi. Hazel, qui avait embarqué dans la danse et qui lui tenait une jambe, fut heureuse de constater que la légion l'avait accepté en tant que leur nouveau préteur.

Quand tout le monde se fut calmé et revenus à leur place, Chiron (qui s'était fait discret jusque-là) reprit la parole.

-Bon! Fit-il en souriant et en claquant dans ses mains. Je vois que quelque chose s'est réglée et même si je n'ai pas tout compris, j'en suis fort heureux. Votre préteure et moi avons parlés et décidés d'unir nos deux camps ensembles dans la bataille qui nous opposent à Gaya. Comme les romains ont fait un long voyage pour parvenir jusqu'à nous, ils établiront des tentes aux alentours de la colonie et, bien qu'ils auront leurs propres exercices et activités, ils participeront aussi aux nôtres ainsi qu'aux tâches ménagères. Je demanderais donc d'être gentils avec eux et de les considérer comme nos égaux. (Il leva les bras en l'air.) Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, celui de la révolution de la guerre qui nous oppose depuis des siècles, un jour qui sera marqué dans nos livres d'histoire et dans nos cœurs!

Il y eut une ovation. Tous les demi-dieux confondus se levèrent et applaudirent. Certain hurlèrent, d'autres sifflèrent, et quelques-uns se prirent même dans les bras. Hazel, en eu le cœur chaud et les larmes aux yeux de voir les deux camps qu'elle chérissait être enfin en paix.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les cris se calmèrent et tout le monde se rassirent.

-Il y a des questions? Demanda Chiron.

Au début, personne ne répondit, mais après un court instant une main se leva.

-Oui?

La fille se leva. Hazel tendit le cou pour mieux la voir; c'était une grande fille, dans les 18-19 ans, aux cheveux bruns en bataille, avec un chandail orange de la colonie taché… d'huile de moteur? Et au visage de même.

-Euh… (avec un petit air stressé, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons assis, à ses côtés qui avaient des chandails et des figures aussi barbouillés qu'elle et qui lui faisaient de grands hochements de tête pour l'encourager.) Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment de demander ça dans une réunion si importante, mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Léo? C'est notre chef de bungalow. On le cherche du regard depuis tantôt, mais on l'a toujours pas trouvé…

Un grand silence se fit. Hazel, la gorge nouée, reconnut alors les malheureux. « Ce sont donc eux, les membres de la division de Léo… »

Chiron, qui n'avait pas encore appris la nouvelle, se retourna et constata qu'elle disait vrai. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Percy..? demanda-t-il, hésitant devant le visage triste de son élève.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, puis se leva lentement. Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et s'apprêtait à annoncer la triste nouvelle, le feu de camp sembla exploser, aveuglant tout le monde. Des langues flamboyantes dorées et orangées montèrent et semblèrent lécher la cime des arbres environnants, et quand elles retombèrent dans une pluie de cendres semblables à des étincelles, un spectacle étonnant venait d'apparaître.

Hazel sursauta; au milieu des flammes qui dansaient lascivement, il y avait la tête d'une personne qu'elle aurait qualifiée de grotesque si elle n'avait pas aussitôt reconnu ce visage qu'elle avait entraperçu dans des bouquins mystérieux de la bibliothèque, à la Nouvelle-Rome.

Le dudit visage avait la peau mate, couverte de bleus et d'huile de moteur. De la barbe et des cheveux broussailleux qui se dressaient comme si une bombe venait de lui exploser en pleine face ressortaient des étincelles et des trucs non-identifiés. Une cicatrice lui barrait la paupière gauche –d'ailleurs, tout ce côté du visage s'affaissait bizarrement. Cependant, dans l'œil droit, on pouvait clairement voir de la curiosité et de l'excitation digne d'un enfant, ainsi qu'une passion qui frôlait la folie. Bref, si on passait par-dessus le physique, le bonhomme avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

-ONE TWO, ONE TWO? LE COURANT PASSE!? Cria une énorme voix dans la tête de la jeune fille, qui bondit. (Puis, il y eut comme un éclair et le feu devint noir.) Ah, zut. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour… ah, voilà!

Il y eut un grésillement, puis le visage réapparut, encore plus net qu'avant (bien ou pas?).

-J'ai aussi réglé le son. (Effectivement, la voix montait maintenant normalement, comme s'il y avait vraiment une personne dans le feu.) Woooooah, je suis content de voir que cette vieille machine marche encore! La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé on voyait à peine au travers et j'avais cru qu'il venait de lâcher son dernier souffle.

-Que… Héphaïstos? Balbutia Chiron, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Aussitôt que le nom franchit ses lèvres, tous les sang-mêlés grecs frémirent, et tous les sang-mêlés romains se levèrent d'un coup et firent un salut militaire.

-AH! Chiron! Ça faisait un bail, vieux! Ah, et les autres vous pouvez vous rasseoir, pas besoin de faire tout ça.

-Mais que fais-tu là? Zeus n'avait pas interdit toute communication?

Du visage du dieu s'effaça aussitôt toute bonhommie et se fit lourd, lourd de sérieux. Hazel se demanda si elle l'avait vraiment qualifié d'enfant.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire parler de Zeus. Qu'il aille là où je le pense, ce vieil imbécile! De toute façon il n'a aucune chance de découvrir qu'on a communiqué, cet appareil est immunisé et testé.

Le dieu baissa la tête et, à ce moment-là, il n'y avait aucun doute, Hazel vit une tristesse animer le fond de son regard, une tristesse aussi profonde que le gouffre le plus profond du monde le plus profond qui puisse exister.

-Il semble que je sois atterri juste au bon moment dans la conversation, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Je suis venu vous parler de mon fils.

L'estomac d'Hazel sembla se prendre pour un pro de la samba et se tordit atrocement, lui coupant le souffle. À voir son visage, Héphaïstos n'était pas venu pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Elle bondit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Piper, qui avait bondit au même moment, eut soudain une crispation d'effroi et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

-Attendez, c'est impossible…Vous ne venez pas nous dire qu'il… Qu'il est… fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde avait deviné.

-Hum? Fit le dieu distraitement. Ah, non, il n'est pas mort, heureusement. Mais il va le devenir si ça continue à ce train-l...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin? Coupa la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et au chandail taché d'huile. (heureusement, Héphaïstos ne le prit pas mal). Dites-le nous!

-Il est dans le Tartare, répondirent les sept du tac au tac.

-Il s'est sacrifié, fit Percy.

-Pour fermer les Portes de la Mort, précisa Annabeth.

-On croyait tous qu'il n'y survivrait pas, ajouta Jason.

-Mais il l'a quand même fait, trembla Piper.

-Heureusement, il semble encore vivant, dit Frank en soupirant de soulagement.

-Bref…commença Hazel.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demandèrent-ils tous en cœur en se tournant vers le dieu.

-BANZAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ! Hurla alors un satyre qui atterrit tel un boulet de canon. Coach Hedge est dans la pl…

Hazel l'attrapa au vol et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

-Waouh, souffla alors Héphaïstos. Très impressionnant. Vous aviez pratiqué avant?

Voyant la tête des sept demi-dieux, il comprit que le temps n'était pas à la rigolade. Il se frotta alors son front décharné.

-Pour répondre à votre question, je… en fait non, laissez faire. Parfois les images valent mieux que les mots.

Il se retourna alors et disparaissant un instant des flammes sembla farfouiller dans un tas de tôle et/ou de fer et /ou de caoutchouc brûlé, vu le bruit que ça faisait. Puis, il revint au bout d'un moment avec, dans ses mains, toutes sortes de choses non-identifiées. Il commença alors à bricoler puis, au bout de quelques secondes, brancha un dernier fil à une autre machine et brandit une manette de télévision.

-Avant de peser sur ce bouton, je tiens à préciser que ce que vous allez voir est en direct MAIS que, bien que ça fait maintenant pour vous une semaine qu'il vous a quitté, il a vécu maintenant l'équivalent de quinze jours dans le Tartare. (Il bougonna.) Ouais, bon, le double du temps là-bas qu'ici mais c'est en direct…Bah, pas le temps de se tracasser, dites-vous simplement que le temps est un peu foutu en l'air là-dessous depuis que les Portes ont été fermées.

Puis, il pointa la manette qui clignotait dans leur direction.

-Attention, ça va faire bzzz!

Et il appuya sur un bouton.

Aussitôt, Hazel sentit un éclair la traverser de part en part et s'effondra, en même temps que les centaines d'autres sang-mêlés. Elle eut alors l'impression que son âme se détachait de son corps, puis se dirigeait à la vitesse grand V vers les flammes crépitantes.

Et, avant même d'avoir eut le temps de se demander si elle allait se brûler, avant même de se demander si tout ça n'était pas dangereux, avant même de s'inquiéter, elle se retrouva dans une grande salle sombre, entourée de monstres assis dans des sortes d'estrades faits de crânes et d'os qui hurlaient à tue-tête, sous des projecteurs qui l'éblouissait.

-Mais que…

Elle sentit alors ses chaussures se mouiller -mais n'était-ce qu'une impression, vu que c'était un fantôme? Elle pencha alors la tête pour vérifier et ce qu'elle vit alors lui fit alors monter son estomac dans la gorge. Les larmes affluèrent et commencèrent à couler sans s'arrêter, tels deux torrents salés.

Un corps. À ses pieds.

Brisé.

Déchiré.

Ensanglanté.

Sa voix trembla, et quand le mot sortit, ce fut tel un cri d'impuissance chuchoté depuis les limbes les plus profondes du désespoir.

-Léo?

* * *

><p><strong>MOUAHAHA je suis méchante:3<strong>

**Yo! Vous avez aimé? Perso je le trouve plutôt correct, mais sacrément long:/ Moi-même j'ai eu de la misère à ne pas passer des bouts pendant la relecture, donc si vous avez lu au complet, eh bien félicitations! Vous êtes probablement l'une des personnes les plus patientes (ou passionnées)du monde ! Et si vous êtes comme moi et que vous avez passé des bouts, félicitations aussi! Ça veut dire que vous êtes une personne humaine! ****Mais nan je blague :P**

**Mais attention, le prochain chapitre va être beaucoup plus excitant, et probablement un peu sanglant… Attention aux yeux sensibles! (en fait on dit ça pour les films, mais est-ce que ça se dit aussi pour les livres?)**

**Bref, re-yo! Ça faisait longtemps, non?**

**D'ailleurs, je m'excuse très profondément de vous avoir fait attendre :'( ****Mais je reprend, c'est définitif! Même si je ne vais probablement pas aller aussi vite qu'avant (c'était un chapitre par semaine, si je commence ça c'est clair que je vais crever), mais je me suis donné le défi de finir cette fanfiction avant la sortie en français du BOO (blood of olympus, pour les non-habitués), c'est-à-dire fin février début mars (et si je réussis pas ce sera déporté à la sortie québécoise, hinhinhin) Dans attendez-vous à ce que ça pète le feu! :)**

**Mais!**

**J'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer!**

**Vous aurez peut-être déjà remarqué en regardant la liste des chapitres, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire un chapitre bonus pour me faire pardonner! :D Ça raconte ce qui s'est passé précisément lors de la perte de la mère d'Arielle, raconté du point de vue de celle-ci façon flashback/souvenir. Allez jeter un coup d'œil quand vous en aurez le temps, vous le retrouverez à la suite de ce chapitre! Le style d'écriture est un peu différent du mien habituel, genre plussombre, mais j'espère très fort que vous allez l'aimer:3**

**Bref, je ne sais pas exactement quand je sortirai le prochain chapitre, mais je me suis fait un plan là-là, et ça devrait mieux rouler à partir de maintenant ****J**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez passé de belles vacances, je suis sûre que j'avais pleins d'autres trucs à vous dire mais je les ai tous oubliés, merci d'être toujours, là, vive les héros de l'Olympe et enjoy!**

**PS : merci pour vos encouragements pour mes exams!**

**RE-PS : J'ai passé!**

**Amelie :**

**Awwwwn merchi! Ça me fait chaud au cœur :3**

**Ellexa:**

**Salut on est le 30 septembre!:3 ahah désolée de t'avoir fait attendre 3 mois… (oh mon dieu j'ai comme eu un gros «eh merde jme sens mal» après avoir écrit le 3 mois) Mais si on efface le « octobre », 21 - ****30 c'est que 9 jours de différence:P Mais nan je blague!**

**Et merci beaucoup! Ton commentaire est très gentil, je l'apprécie beaucoup ;)Maintenant je sens un gros boost d'inspiration grâce à toi! Et oui le truc avec Léo et la petite sœur de Percy j'ai lu quelques chapitres mais comme ça fait un moment j'imagine que j'avais pas trop accroché… Mais bref :D**

**Je sais pas trop ça veut dire quoi mais je trouve ton expression vraiment le fun donc vala vala bonne fête de la joie!**

**Nicolas :**

**Awn merchi beaucoup:3 C'est ce genre de commentaires qui me prennent pour un punching-ball et qui me font un direct droit au cœur! :D dans le bon sens bien sûr je ne tiens pas à mourir d'une crise cardiaque**

**Bref merci encore et j'espère que t'auras aimé ce chapitre!(pas grave si la réponse est non, mais j'espère d'abord que tu aimeras mon bonus ou les chapitres suivant ou bref anyway)**

**Angele :**

**Re-salut! C'est quoi la team officielle de Léo? C'est un peu bizarre comme truc (d'après moi tous ceux qui aiment Léo font partie de la team Léo) mais ça a l'air sympa! :D**

**Et oui bien sûr j'ai google mais comme on l'enlève toute la journée et qu'on l'a que quelques heures le soir j'oublie tout le temps d'aller voir :/ je suis comme qui dirait ce qu'on appelle une tête en l'air (et fière de l'être! Ou plutôt je m'en bat les couilles (que je n'ai pas) qu'on m'appelle de même, c'est un fait et c'est tout.)**

**T'inquiètes pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'en ai vu à peine :3 **

**Et pour la partie caléo, si je calcule elle devrait commencer dans environ 5 chapitres! Alalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala moi aussi j'ai hâte :3 C'est comme un peu confus à un moment (le nombre de chapitres peut varier en fonction de la personne point-de-vue que je choisirai) mais ça devrait être dans ces chiffres-là! Bref pour ceux qui ont aussi eu le courage de lire tous les commentaires avant d'en arriver là vous venez d'être récompensés d'un petit spoiler:3**

**En tout cas, merchi énormément, j'apprécie beaucoup tes commentaires (comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours! Mais t'es sûre qu'Hazel a 14 ans? Vu qu'elle a 13 dans le tome 2 et que le tome 3 commence immédiatement après, même chose pour le 4… entk on va pas en faire tout un plat), merci beaucoup encore une fois et bisous!**

**PS : bien sûr que je connais viria:3 elle dessine vachement bien c'est que trop mon idole! Je la suis sur trumblr mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu angele quelque part… c'est pas grave! ^^**


	16. BONUS: souvenirs

bonus: The Arielle's story

SOUVENIRS

_-Vite, ma chérie. Il faut partir._

_Une main s'empara de la mienne. Douce, chaude. Celle de ma mère, supposai-je._

_Je me sens me relever, frêle sur mes petites jambes. Mes jambes d'enfants. Je lève les yeux. Tout est noir et blanc. Comme les vieux films, à ce qu'il paraît. Suis-je dans un film? Non, je ne pense pas._

_La main continue de tirer, doucement mais fermement. Je me lève et suis la grande silhouette devant moi, et je me retrouve devant une porte qui laisse filtrer la seule lumière qui éclaire la vieille maison, celle de la lune. Une magnifique lumière, chaude, blanche, si accueillante._

_Blanc, pensais-je. Je levais ma petite main d'enfant vers le carreau, en regardant avec émerveillement les rayons jouer entre mes petits doigts maladroits. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de blanc aussi pur…_

_Un tissu rêche se pose sur mes épaules. Un manteau. Trop grand, élimé. Mais comme il me réchauffe un peu, ça me va._

_La silhouette s'agenouille devant moi et entreprit d'attacher les boutons. Son visage est flou, quelques contours indistincts et c'est tout. Mais il dégage une telle aura de bonté, de douceur et de tendresse envers moi que je ne ressentis pas la moindre parcelle de peur._

_La silhouette se releva et fit tourner une clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et une lumière diffuse –la même que tantôt- apparut. Rien de plus. Un grand champ blanc, vide et silencieux._

_-Allez, viens, n'aie pas peur, me dit la grande dame d'une voix douce. Tout va bien se passer._

_Elle franchit le seuil et disparut de ma vue, comme avalée par le néant. Malgré le sentiment de calme qui m'envahit, un soupçon d'incertitude se faufila dans mon esprit. _Ce n'est pas normal,_ me murmurait-il. _N'y va pas. Ce n'est pas supposé se passer comme ça_._

_Mais je l'ignorai et sortit à mon tour de la maison._

_Nouveau décor._

_Je trébuchai. Une racine. Longue, noueuse, difficile à distinguer dans cette noirceur. Je levai les yeux, scrutant au travers des branches qui me surplombaient. Il n'y a pas de lune..._

_-AAAAH!_

_Un cri. Si faible, que ça aurait aussi bien pu être le souffle du vent agitant les branches des arbres qui m'entourent. Avais-je rêvé?_

_-Non, arrête!_

_Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je me tournais et marchais vers l'origine du cri. Puis j'accélérais. Plus. Encore plus. Jusqu'à ce que je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et, au fur et à mesure que les cris devenaient de plus en plus distincts, mon sang, lui, se glaçait._

_Soudain, mes petits pieds dérapèrent et je m'arrêtais, haletante. Que se passait-il?_

_Je baissai les yeux. Et je me figeai._

_Une silhouette, dans la petite vallée à mes pieds, titubait. Aussi ensanglantée que le couteau qu'elle tenait à la main._

_-N'essaie même pas! criait-elle. Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux!_

_Un grondement sourd résonna, menaçant. Puis, si vite que je ne vis presque rien, une ombre se détacha des ténèbres et se jeta sur la silhouette. Celle-ci l'évita habilement et envoya la lame du couteau vers l'avant dans un geste désespéré. L'ombre glapit et aussitôt, un jet rouge sombre éclaboussa le sol. Un nouveau grondement fit trembler le sol, et elle se fondit de nouveau dans les ténèbres._

_La silhouette se retourna, à l'affût, et j'aperçus enfin son visage. Et, malgré tout le sang séché qui la recouvrait, malgré son air féroce, je vis, tout au fond de son regard, la lueur douce et chaleureuse qui m'avait enveloppée jusqu'à maintenant._

_-Maman, murmurai-je._

_Non. Non, elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Elle continuait à regarder autour d'elle, comme un animal traqué, essayant de deviner d'où proviendrait la prochaine attaque._

_-MAMAN! hurlai-je du plus fort que je pus en allongeant le bras dans sa direction, comme si je pouvais la toucher du bout des doigts malgré la distance._

_Elle tourna alors la tête vers moi et nos yeux se croisèrent enfin. Son visage exprima alors de la joie, puis la joie se transforma en incompréhension puis fit finalement place à l'inquiétude._

_-Chérie?! fit-elle, incrédule. Mais que fais-tu ici? Va te mettre à l'abri, vite! C'est dangereux ic..._

_Et puis, avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, le temps sembla ralentir et je me figeai, tétanisée. Car, du coin de l'oeil, j'avais vu le monstre sortir des ombres. Et, alors que je hurlais «Non!», il attrapa la silhouette par-derrière et l'emporta dans les ténèbres, disparaissant brièvement de mon champ de vision. _

_Et quand il réapparut, c'était pour tenir entre ses griffes un corps ensanglanté et immobile._

_Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Je ne comprenais pas. Que ce passait-il? Pourquoi la personne là-bas ne bougeait-elle pas? Elle ne pouvait pas dormir! Il fallait qu'elle tue le monstre!_

_Mais elle n'en fit rien._

_Cependant, alors que l'ombre se penchait sur le cadavre inanimé, comme prêt à la dévorer, il s'arrêta brusquement et leva ce qui semblait être une sorte de museau en reniflant l'air. Puis, il tourna la tête dans une direction précise. Vers moi. _

_Il me fixa un instant, ses yeux de carnivores dans mes yeux terrorisés d'enfant. Ce que je vis au fond de ces billes luisantes s'imprima en moi comme une marque fait au fer incandescent. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle de bonté ou d'intelligence, et même pas d'humanité. Il ne méritait pas non plus le nom d'animal. C'était la chose la plus sauvage et noire d'âme qui puisse exister. Elle ne chassait pas pour survivre, ou pour se nourrir, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Elle ne le faisait que pour le plaisir. Pour la satisfaction que lui procurait la terreur de l'être chassé, le sentiment du sang éclaboussant le sol et surtout, pour cette sensation ultime que d'enlever la vie d'un être innocent. Il était l'enfant du Mal absolu, une bête noire sortie du ventre des Enfers. Il était le chasseur, j'étais la proie. C'est ce que je vis au fond de lui._

_Juste avant qu'il ne lâche le corps qui s'effondra par terre et qu'il ne s'élance vers moi._

_Je ne pouvais rien faire, encore paralysée par la vision terrifiante qui venait de s'offrir à moi. De toute façon, même si j'avais pu bouger, il m'aurait rattrapé, je le savais. Alors je regardai la mort en face, en fixant le noir ultime du fond de sa gueule qui allait devenir ma dernière vision de ce monde._

_«Aucun enfant, qui qu'il soit, ne devrait voir ce que cette petite vient de voir.»_

_Un éclair blanc déchira ma rétine. Tout disparut._

**Yo!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce bonus :D ****Perso j'ai adoré l'écrire, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit vu que c'est sensé être une punition auto-infligée pour le silence des trois mois d'été? T_T En tout cas…**

**Comme vous avez pu le voir, le style d'écriture est un peu différent, en premier lieu c'est plus ****_dark_**** que mon style habituel, et en plus c'est genre les souvenirs d'Arielle de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là, mais en même temps c'est un peu comme un flashback, bref c'est compliqué même pour moi mais bon :S Voilà aussi la raison de l'itallique, pour ceux qui se questionnaient :3 ****Bref j'espère que vous avez ressenti ce que je voulais que… heu… Vous ressentiez… et que le style dark-flashback vous a plu!**

**Quant à la suite, vous la connaissez en gros et comme je doute que j'écrive la suite bientôt (que je l'écrive tout court), je vous laisse l'imaginer par vous-même, vous pouvez l'écrire dans les commentaires si ça vous chante, ça me fera plaisir de les lire, d'ailleurs en parlant de commentaires ne lésinez pas là-dessus, je réponds à tous et en plus ça me fait super plaisir!**

**Bref, enjoy!**

**ps:ya le chapitre 15 qui est sorti en même temps, pour ceux qui auraient pas remarqué :3**

**RE-PS: J'avais oublié de préciser que c'était un petit bonus sur le passé d'Arielle donc désolé à ceux qui auront lu avant que je ne corrige et que ça aurait mêlé, mais maintenant c'est corrigé :)**


	17. Mirage

Chapitre 16

LEO

Léo se sentait lourd. Sa hanche et son épaule gauche qui lui faisait si mal il y avait quelques instants dégageaient maintenant un bourdonnement sourd qui résonnait dans tout son corps et qui l'apaisait. Et, avec le liquide brûlant qui enveloppait son corps étendu, il avait l'impression de prendre un bain chaud.

Malgré lui, ses yeux se fermaient.

Si lourd…

« Léo… »

Tiens… Quelle était cette voix? Le jeune homme essaya vaguement de se rappeler. Mais son cerveau semblait enveloppé d'un cocon de nuage, et il était trop bien dans son bain chaud pour se forcer à chercher.

« Léo… »

Ce coup-ci, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était bel et bien dans un petit bain, rempli d'une eau aux reflets rougeâtres. La salle de bain était petite et nue, et son regard était flou et trouble, un peu comme dans un rêve. Mais il était encore trop endormi pour s'en rendre compte.

Le demi-dieu tourna la tête vers l'unique petite porte. La voix… Oui! C'était bien elle.

Léo sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Maman…

Avec beaucoup de concentration et de détermination, il sortit du bain et, d'un geste mou, attrapa une serviette dont il s'enveloppa. D'où venait-t-elle? Il ne se posa même pas la question. Après tout, l'être le plus cher à ses yeux était juste là, derrière cette porte. Il pouvait ressentir cet halo de chaleur propre à sa mère émaner de ce pan de bois.

« Léo… »

Ce n'était pas bon. La voix commençait à s'éteindre, comme l'aura commençait à faiblir.

-Attends!

Avec un effort ultime, il fit un pas.

Puis un autre.

Puis encore un autre.

Et, au fur et à mesure, mettre un pied devant l'autre devint plus facile, comme si son corps s'allégeait. Bientôt, il se trouva à courir, vers cette maudite porte qui semblait s'éloigner, pendant que le reste du décor s'effaçait dans un brouillard diffus de vapeurs blanches et grises.

-Attends-moi!

À son grand étonnement, la porte lui obéit et se stabilisa dans un jet de lumière particulièrement immaculée venu de nulle part. Léo s'arrêta, et marcha lentement vers elle. Il sentait que c'était un endroit très important.

«Léo… »

Encore sa voix. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne provenait pas de derrière la porte. Elle provenait de partout.

-Maman?

Léo jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Comme la voix, il sentait que sa présence ne provenait plus d'un point précis.

-Où es-tu?

Aucune réponse. Mais il vit une lueur, une lueur magnifique et indescriptible s'immiscer dans les craquelures de la porte l'attirant inexorablement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il se retrouva la main posée sur la poignée.

« Léo, écoute-moi d'abord. »

Dans un effort désespéré, le jeune homme se força à reprendre ses esprits et stoppa son geste.

« Léo, je connaît ton désir de me rejoindre, et de mettre fin à toutes les souffrances que tu as endurées jusque-là. Cette lumière est douce, n'est-ce pas? »

La voix se tut un moment.

« Mais il est trop tôt. Tes amis ont besoin de toi, et tu as encore des moments grandioses à vivre en leur compagnie. Te souviens-tu d'eux? Jason. Piper. Hazel. Frank. Annabeth. Percy… »

Le demi-dieu fronça les sourcils. Ces noms lui disaient quelque chose, mais quoi? Son cerveau était encore embrumé…

« Maintenant, regarde la lumière. »

Léo jeta un coup d'œil à la lumière qui filtrait dans les fissures, et tressaillit. Maintenant, les faisceaux de lumière changeaient, passant de blanc pur à un rouge-noir sombre, puis revenaient à leur couleur initiale.

« Léo, choisit. Que veux-tu faire, maintenant? Toi, et toi seul, peut décider. Quel chemin prendras-tu? »

Chemin? Léo ne comprenait pas. De quel chemin parlait-elle? Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était les douleurs qu'il avait vécu, la mort de sa mère, la destruction de son dragon adoré, et les couloirs sombres, sou terre, dans lesquels il avait déambulé des jours entiers, seul.

Puis, il y eut un éclair dans son esprit. Un souvenir, un petit fragment de passé lui revenait, flottant, perdu, dans l'immensité de son esprit vide, et s'afficha. C'était lui, devant un feu de camp flamboyant, qui souriait, heureux, accompagnés de deux autres personnes, un gars blond et une fille brune, eux aussi en grands éclats de rire. Et ce souvenir, ce tout petit souvenir, lui rappela combien la vie pouvait être belle.

_Je veux vivre._

Soudain, comme si on avait débouché un trou, des centaines, voire des milliers de souvenirs déferlèrent dans son esprit, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Des souvenirs de camaraderie, de joie, de rire, de fierté, de bonheur pur et simple défilèrent devant ses yeux.

_Je veux vivre._

Cette fois-ci, comme un boomerang, les souvenirs à propos de ses amis lui revinrent. Jason, le superman blond, son meilleur ami. Piper, la reine de beauté, parfois timide et discrète, mais féroce quand il le faut. Hazel, la mignonne petite Hazel, morte et revenue à la vie. Frank, ce gros balourd maladroit et sympathique. Annabeth, le puits de sagesse, épeurante quand elle se fâche. Et Percy, le chevalier à l'épée, sans l'armure et le sérieux. Et une dernière personne, une silhouette pieds nus dans le sable, vêtue d'une simple toge et les cheveux dans le vent…

Lorsqu'il se rappela d'eux, Léo eut les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu oublier les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux?

Mais, grâce à cette vision, il n'hésitait plus sur le choix à faire.

-Je veux vivre! Hurla-il en tournant brusquement la poignée et en ouvrant la porte d'un coup.

La lumière, au son de sa voix, se transforma définitivement en rouge écarlate, et il se sentit aspiré par-delà le cadre de la porte. Ses pieds quittèrent soudainement le sol, et il se sentit tomber. Mais, avant de s'évanouir, il entendit une dernière fois la voix, qui semblait à la fois triste, mais heureuse de son choix.

« Au revoir, _mijo_… »

Et ce fut accompagné de ces paroles qu'il dégringola en tourbillonnant vers le monde réel, ce monde sauvage, dur et féroce, où les forts mangent les faibles, où la douleur règne en maître, mais où des moments et des amis uniques l'attendaient.

* * *

><p><strong>YO! Z'avez aimé? :)<strong>

**Bon, là j'ai écrit ce chapitre en une seule soirée et je suis actuellement épuisée donc je vais faire court. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, un peu plus court cette fois-ci, mais j'ai un nouvel ordi et je me bats actuellement avec mon clavier ^^ et je me suis pas relu, jsuis trop écoeurée pour le faire, donc pardonnez-moi s'il y a des erreurs d'orthographe T_T ET PUIS LÀ YA LE SANG DE L'OLYMPE QUI EST SORTI EN ANGLAIS YA PAS LONGTEMPS ALORS JE SUIS ASDFGHJKL ET PUIS JE ME SUIS SPOILÉE GRAVE SUR LÉO ET LÀ JE SUIS ASDFGHJKLAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH**

**bref ._.**

**Jpense sortir le prochain chapitre dans le temps des fêtes, si j'ai le temps, et même si j'ai pas le temps je le ferai, après tout faut ben que je vous fasse un cadeau, c'est nowel après tout :D**

**bref, ciao!**

**Ellexa: Salut! Jsuis super heureuse de voir que tu m'as répondu ^^ ouais moi aussi j'ai remarqué que les fictions Percy Jackson ont ralenti, ya du peuple qui en commence une et puis ils la finissent jamais, ça m'attriste :( Mais jsuis sûre que bientôt yen aura pleins de nouvelles sur la suite du sang de l'Olympe!**

**Bon lèa j'ai sacrément mal aux jambes pasque j'ai pas de chaise, alors pardonne-moi mais je vais faire court :'( bref encore merci de m'avoir répondue et bonne chance pour tes fanfictions! bizz :***


	18. Prières

Chapitre 17

PIPER

Piper ne voyait rien. Elle avait l'impression de flotter au milieu d'un labyrinthe de fantômes tous plus abrutis les uns que les autres par, euh, ce que leur avait fait faire ce très cher Héphaïstos (version longue, on pourrait appeler ça «téléportation immédiate suite à la séparation brusque de leur corps et esprit», au choix). Et pour tout dire, ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

-Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier.

Évidemment, personne ne lui répondit (personne, pas Personne, soyons clairs).

Elle resta donc comme ça pendant quelques minutes, à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à la ronde pour essayer de se situer. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut, à l'écart de la marée blanche de sang-mêlés-phantômes, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux frisottés à quelques mètres d'une sorte de tas. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune cherokee alors qu'elle se précipitait à la rencontre de son amie.

-Hazel!

En entendant sa voix, son amie jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Une lueur de panique s'alluma au fond de ses yeux –mais Piper était encore trop loin pour s'en rendre compte.

La jeune sang-mêlé tendit le bras, toujours souriante.

-Haz…

Mais cette dernière fit volte-face et lui rentra à moitié dedans, coupant court son amie. Piper sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La jeune romaine ne répondit pas, le visage caché dans l'ombre. Ce qui mit Piper sur la piste en premier, ce fut les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de son amie et les mouvements convulsifs de ses mains, qui serraient et desserraient son bras.

Elle attrapa alors solidement son amie par les épaules et s'écria d'un ton où pointait l'affolement :

-HÉ! Hazel! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est quoi le problème!?

Celle-ci ne lui dit rien. Mais à ce moment, Piper vit un reflet accroché à la joue de la jeune romaine, un diamant à milles facettes, un éclat d'âme, de tristesse pure matérialisée.

Une larme.

Piper écarquilla les yeux. Puis son regard s'accrocha au tas affaissé près d'eux, qu'elle avait complètement ignoré jusque-là, et elle se mit à le détailler malgré la sorte de trouble qui voilait sa vue.

Elle hoqueta. Cette chemise, ces bretelles, ces cheveux, ce collier, cette ceinture… Ils appartenaient tous à quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'à son tour, elle sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, pour la faire lentement tomber dans un abysse de douleur, de folie, de douleur, de hurlements, de douleur, d'incompréhension et de douleur.

_J'ai mal…J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal…_

Cette douleur, au niveau de la poitrine, qui ne voulait pas se la fermer. Piper agrippa sa chemise. Mais qu'elle se taise!

_À l'aide… Quelqu'un, aidez-moi…J'ai tellement mal…_

C'était comme un déchirement. Un déchirement terrible, un cri strident qui lui fendait le cœur et l'esprit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle recula de quelques pas. Peut-être que s'il disparaissait de son champ de vision, elle se réveillerait de ce cauchemar, et qu'elle irait déjeuner décoiffée et encore en pyjama entourée de ses amis, de _tous _ses amis. Et qu'il lui sourirait, puis sortirait une blague nulle en enfournant un croissant au nutella d'un coup. Et qu'il…

Une chaleur. Piper leva les yeux. À travers les vague de sa vue, elle vit deux saphirs la scruter, affolés.

-Piper! s'exclama Jason. Piper, est-ce que ça va?

La jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Alors, pour toute réponse, une larme franchit la barrière de ses cils et commença à couler lentement, doucement sur le satin de sa joue.

-Oh mes dieux, Piper…Fit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras, callant la tête de sa petite amie dans le creux de son épaule.

Piper entendit alors des martèlements de pas qui s'approchaient. Les autres.

-Hazel! Aboya Frank en se précipitant vers sa copine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'alarma Percy. Mais qu'est-ce qui se p…

-Ta gueule cervelle d'algues et analyse au lieu de beugler comme un abru…fit Annabeth avant de s'interrompre à son tour, puis de rajouter d'une voix étouffée : Oh mes dieux. Ohmesdieuxohmesdieuxohmesdieux. Oh, bon sang de seigneur d'Héphaïstos de bordel de m…

-ON M'A APPELLÉ!? Hurla alors une voix dans leur esprit, les faisant tous sursauter. ( Il y eut un sccrrrriiiitch, puis le volume de la voix baissa.)Oh, désolé.

-On était dans un moment ultra intime, là!

-Oh, vous l'avez donc trouvé sans mon aide. Parfait, ça économise du temps.

Piper, hagarde, murmura :

-Mais il est mort…

-Oh mais non ma jolie, il ne l'est pas. Je vous l'ai dit tantôt.

Piper bondit (dans sa tête, sinon elle aurait balancé Jason quelque part) et ouvrit ses yeux pour de bon, complètement réveillée. La douleur dans sa poitrine ne s'effaça pas, mais s'atténua suffisamment pour qu'elle réussisse à se redresser.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, bien sûr. Par contre je sais pas s'il ne le sera pas dans deux minutes. Son cœur bat, mais très faiblement. Même moi, je ne pourrais dire s'il va s'en sortir.

-C'est à lui de choisir, souffla Hazel, repompée elle aussi. Lui, et lui seul, a le pouvoir de choisir de se battre ou pas.

Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, les six amis se rassemblèrent autour du corps de leur ami, comme pour le cacher, non, le protéger du regard des autres. Le silence régnait, fermait leur petit cercle, comme un voeu, une clé qui les coupait du monde extérieur. Les monstres et la foule disparurent de leur vue. Les grognements jusque-là omniprésents s'amenuisèrent, pour s'éteindre complètement. Ils savaient que Léo n'était pas vraiment là, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher, et que dans sa dimension, on ne les voyait sûrement pas. Mais ils le firent quand même. Pour leur ami.

Alors, Piper pria. Pas un quelconque dieu, mais son ami. Son ami qui avait toujours été là pour la soutenir, pour leur remonter le moral à tous, dont la présence ne les faisait cruellement souffrir que lorsqu'elle n'était plus là, comme dans cette chanson, là, _Let her go,_ de Passenger (changez les _her_ pour des _him_):

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

Alors, qu'elle chantait intérieurement cette chanson, un sourire amer lui monta aux lèvres. Et, fixant le corps déchiré dont le sang baignait le bout de ses chaussures, elle ferma les yeux lui dit, avec la voix du coeur :

«Léo,

Tu as le droit de partir. Personne ne t'en empêche, et tout le monde acceptera ta décision moi étant la première de tous. Tu as vécu l'enfer, alors tu as bien le droit d'aller au paradis, non? Tu existeras toujours pour nous, dans nos cœurs, et tu seras vénéré comme un grand héro. Et pourquoi pas? Si tu le choisis, tu pourrais recommencer une nouvelle vie, te nettoyer de toutes ces horribles choses que tu as vécu.

…

C'est ce que je te dirais, à voix haute, d'une voix convaincue. Après tout, si je ne le disais pas, je passerais pour une sans-cœur, une stupide hypocrite qui n'a aucuns égards pour toi. Mais… Je ne veux pas te mentir. Et je sais que, du fond de mon cœur, ce n'est pas ce dont je souhaite. Je veux que tu reviennes. Je veux revivre de merveilleux moments avec toi encore au moins une fois, rire, te taquiner, t'ébouriffer les cheveux, te regarder t'engueuler avec m'sieur Hedge, te voir embrasser Festus. C'est ce que je veux sincèrement.

Alors, s'il te plaît, reviens.

Pour moi.

Pour Jason.

Pour Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Hedge, Nico, ton bungalos, pour nous tous.

Pour toi. »

Et alors, elle se mit à prier. À prier et à espérer, du plus fort possible, pour que d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, son message atteigne Léo.

Et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux…

Ceux de Léo s'ouvrirent aussi.

Aussi rouges que le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tempe.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'écoute Demons de Imagine Dragons, ça me fait tout le temps penser aux Héros de l'Olympe. Pour tout dire c'est grâce à cette chanson que m'est venue l'histoire de cette fanfiction… xD Suis-je bizarre?<strong>

**Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons ****YOOOO! Z'avez aimé? x)**

**Je saaiiiiiis que j'avais dit que je posterais le chapitre pendant le temps de fêtes mais HÉ! C'est ma fête aujourd'hui! Pour moi, le temps des fêtes ça se prolonge jusqu'au 14 janvier! :D (****14 quel beau chiffre, c'est le double de 7 :3)** **D'ailleurs j'offre ce chapitre pour mes 14 ans de moi à moi de tout mon amour :3**

**(ayoye, dans 4 ans j'vais être majeure et il y a 4**** ans, j'étais une demeurée immature et ignorante…)**

**Ah oui, et il est actuellement 23h alors désolé j'ai un peu bâclé ce chapitre pour le coup et j'ai plus vraiment la force pour me relire je le ferai un autre jour, excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes ._.**

**Ça fait un moment que j'aurais dû le préciser (ou que vous l'avez deviné, un ou l'autre on s'en fout), mais pour le physique de chacuns des persos je m'inspire des dessins de viria (d'ailleurs si vous n'avez jamais vu son compte tumblr ( .com), vous passez vraiment à côté de quelque chose (mais anyway, qui connaît les Héros de l'Olympe sans connaître au moins un de ses dessins?))**

**(Il y a beaucoup trop de parenthèses dans le dernier paragraphe T_T)**

**Donc voilà pour éviter des malentendus quelconques 'w'**

**Ah oui, et je voulais préciser aussi, étant québécoise côtés sacres, je m'y connais (…*facepalm*) Malheureusement plus de la moitié des vues proviennent de l'autre côté de l'atlantique, je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'utiliser des jurons français, en plus c'est pas mal plus universel et, tsé, on s'entend que ceux d'ma belle province sont légèrement plus, euh, brutes, chose qui pourrait choquer certains non-habitués, voyez… Mais vous inquiétez pas, malgré mon peu de connaissance envers l'art du juron français ça ne va pas changer mon écriture, anyway on peut pas vraiment sacrer quand on écrit un texte… Mais pourquoi je vous raconte ça? Ah oui! Bref pardonnez-moi si mes sacres peuvent paraître un peu bizarres… **

**(Bon enfaite tout le monde s'en fout mais j'ai utilisé 3 minutes de ma vie à écrire ce texte donc je l'efface pas bon. :3)**

**Bon bah voilà j'ai pas mal plus rien à vous dire, j'espère que vous avez passé de belles vacances (moi j'était planquée dans un chalet perdu au fin fond des bois sans wi-fi/ordi/télé/radio/etc., c'était vraiment joyeux -_-), et ze vous embrasse fort :3**

**RE-ps : ewwww, je viens de remarquer que comme avec mon nouvel ordi j'ai une sorte de tabouret haut supra confo sans dossier, quand j'écris je replie mes jambes à la hauteur de ma poitrine façon L… ****Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

_…_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide…_

**Ellexa: **

**Putain ceinture noire?! Quel art martial je veuux savoiiiiiiiir aaagggggghhhh 0_0 ahah et merci pour mijo, j'ai un super de gros blanc de mémoire et j'avais trop de fierté pour aller demander à ma sister qui, elle, a eu des cours d'espagnol… gnégnégné:3 **

**Et nan j'ai pas lu BBO, par contre jme suis spoilée solide (vive wikipédia), mais ça ne va pas affecter mon histoire ;) Jme suis fait un plan làlà, et hors de question de dévier sinon je vais rester coincée pour le reste de ma vie ! lol**

**Bref toujours heureuse de te répondre une nouvelle fois ! bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz :***

**Et c'est quoi le bac ? Vers quel âge tu le fais surtout ?**

**Nicolas : **

**Yoo ! :D Merci énormément, un peu plus et tu me fait chialer *-* Et c'est sincère sérieux ! :P Et t'inquiète c'est mon perso préféré à moi aussi, hors de question de le tuer (ou sinon juste un petit peu hein)**

**Et puis si je ne me l'étais pas déjà promis à moi-même, je jurerais juste pour toi de ne pas arrêter cette histoire avant d'en avoir tapé la dernière lettre! *w* Bref merci encore énormément, bizous! :D**

**PS : C'était mon rêve quand j'étais petite ! (ma première vraie histoire date de ma 2****e ****année du primaire, c'était l'histoire d'un cheval qui s'était blessé lors d'un concours avec un énorme intrigue et tout, je l'ai retrouvée ya pas longtemps et ça m'a vraiment surprise T_T) Maintenant, j'y repense et peut-être que si je me magne un peu le cul, je pourrais transformer ce rêve en réalité… Merci, c'est grâce à toi que j'y repense maintenant ! :***

**Sammyye33 :**

**Bordeeeeeeeeeel quand jme suis levée et que j'ai vu tous tes message j'ai commencé à chialer T_T (enfait non j'ai plutôt commencé à faire des tours autour de l'ilot dans ma cuisine en lisant tous tes comments et en attendant que mes toasts soient prêtes XD) Mais sincèrement, merci, merci beaucoup ! Et oui Léo il va revenir (…ou peut-être pas hinhinhin), mais par contre je peux certifier tout pleins de moments shippeux et joyeux ! :D Et oui c'est Jasper, Frazel, Caléo, Percabeth et Solang… (ouuuups ya un spoil qui m'est glissé du coin de la bouche 0.0 XD)**

**Alleeeeeeeezzzzzzz bisous ! :***


	19. Casey

Chapitre 18

LÉO

_BAM !_

Léo se réveilla brusquement.

Il avait la mémoire qui flanchait, mais le feu qui lui parcourait les veines eut tôt de lui rappeler les derniers évènements : Il avait été empoisonné. Par le dernier monstre qu'il avait combattu; une espèce de scorpion géant adepte au venin, qui lui avait porté un sale coup par-derrière. Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de cette vision d'horreur, quand cette queue dégoulinante de jus vert scintillant lui avait tranché l'épaule à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait ensuite réussi à le faire bouillir dans sa carapace, mais ce qui était fait était fait; le poison s'était déjà trop propagé et, crachant du sang, il avait senti son cœur ralentir pour finalement tomber inconscient.

Ensuite par contre, c'était flou il se souvenait très vaguement d'une salle de bain, d'une voix et d'une porte, mais c'était tout. Pourtant, en évoquant la voix, il sentit une grande tristesse l'assaillir pour il ne savait quelle raison…

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas aux souvenirs; son corps le brûlait de partout (nouvelle sensation pour le fils du dieu du feu), son cœur se prenait pour un as des drums et résonnait douloureusement dans chacun de ses os et, pour couronner le tout, il avait une migraine digne d'un géant. Mais le pire, c'était ses yeux; il avait l'impression qu'on les avait marqués au fer rouge et il était incapable de voir au-delà du rideau écarlate qui masquait sa vue.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'étouffa avec l'air sec et sableux qui s'était introduit dans ses poumons. Cela lui permit cependant de reprendre complètement ses esprits et, clignant deux ou trois fois des yeux, il réussit à chasser le voile rouge et à distinguer les choses. Puis, serrant des dents, il se releva lentement. Deux ou trois fois ses genoux manquèrent flancher et l'envoyer embrasser le sol à ses pieds, ses muscles s'embrasaient à chaque mouvement, mais il survécut et réussit l'exploit. Assez content de lui, il constata même que, mystérieusement, le poison semblait avoir disparu et qu'il se sentait vachement mieux qu'écrasé au sol (cela avant qu'il ne se craque l'épaule par inadvertance et qu'il eut l'impression que sa tête se détachait de son corps.)

Il vérifia rapidement : ok, tous les morceaux étaient là. Ok, ils étaient à la bonne place. Ok, certains étaient vachement amochés mais ça passait. Eh bien ! Il souri. Il s'en sortait mieux que prévu, finalement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Malheureusement, il était toujours dans l'arène et rien n'avait changé, à part que le sable n'était pas aussi égal qu'avant, que les carcasses des monstres récents traînassaient encore dans la poussière et qu'il semblait que la masse de monstres dans les estrades s'était multipliée, malgré le fait que la salle semblait être infinie.

Ça, ça avait vachement intrigué Léo, au début; pourquoi est-ce que ces psychopathes ambulants assoiffés de sang ne se précipitaient pas sur lui et regardaient sagement le spectacle ?

La réponse avait été donnée lorsque l'un d'eux, un serpent volant à pattes de poulet, aux yeux exorbités et semblant, ma foi, plus brave (ou plus stupide ?) que ses congénères, avait virevolté malicieusement (stupidement ?) jusqu'à la limite des estrades. Le pauvre volatile avait aussitôt disparu, comme gobé par un monstre invisible entourant l'arène, ne laissant comme souvenir de son passage sur cette terre que quelques plumes graisseuses. Avec un frisson, Léo s'était promis de ne pas approcher des rebords de l'arène.

-Encore sur pieds ? Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, ricana une voix qui ressemblait à un mix de mégère (en plus mâle) et de bruit de tôle rouillée. Quelques secondes de plus, et j'envoyais quelques-uns de mes comparses te rejoindre, et tu aurais fini dans leurs estomacs. J'ai horreur quand ce n'est pas propre.

Léo regarda par-dessus son épaule, un peu surpris. La voix provenait de l'estrade d'os, et elle appartenait (jamais le sang-mêlé ne se serait trompé) à un homme transparent, dont on devinait vaguement la carrure (plus imposante que Léo), la moustache (important de le préciser) et les petits yeux rieurs et pourtant étincelants de haine.

En le voyant, le jeune homme sentit son esprit s'enflammer d'une haine incommensurable.

-Toi… Commença-t-il.

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Un goût amer lui monta à la bouche, et quelques instants plus tard il était plié en deux à cracher du sang.

L'Eidolon ricana.

-Tu n'es pas en très bon état. Il est l'heure que le véritable show commence .

Il se retourna, puis hurla :

-Que l'on aille chercher le spécimen 777!

Un petit moment se passa. Puis un grincement fit trembler la terre, et l'énorme grille rouillée opposée au couloir par lequel il était arrivé s'ouvrit. Léo se mit aussitôt en position de défense, et sortit deux dagues de sa ceinture, une pour chaque main, qu'il prit la lame vers le bas de façon à pouvoir lancer ses flammes par les paumes sans avoir à les lâcher.

(Pourquoi des dagues ? C'est vrai, que ce n'était pas son arme habituelle mais lors de ses anciens combats, il avait remarqué que taper avec une masse des ennemis blindés aux écailles aussi dures que du diamant n'était pas la bonne solution. Il avait donc opté pour des armes petites, légères et tranchantes qui pouvaient se glisser dans les points faibles de ces armures, puis les agrandir pour que le jeune homme ait finalement accès à de la chair à carboniser. Et, étonnamment, il avait adopté ces nouvelles lames avec beaucoup de facilité et de rapidité, comme si elles avaient toujours été ses armes de prédilection. C'était peut-être à cause de ses capacités de combat, qui ressemblaient à celles des voleurs dans les jeux vidéo : il était plutôt du type rapidité et agilité qui ne rate jamais son coup et qui vous massacre en plusieurs tours plutôt qu'un gros tank lent comme une limace mais qui tue d'un coup s'il vous atteint. Et d'ailleurs, les voleurs aussi, leur arme préférée est la dague.

Léo et des voyous, qui partagent des capacités identiques ? Voyons donc. À croire que le destin se roulait par terre en gueulant de rire quand il le regardait.)

(reprenons.)

(Hum hum.)

Mais quand la grille s'ouvrit totalement pour la septième fois, et que pour la septième fois une silhouette émerga des affres noires d'encre de ses entrailles, pour la première fois, la toute première fois sur sept putain de fois, Léo fut surpris. Parce que le monstre si dangereux et si imposant qu'on lui avait réservé pour l'achever une bonne fois pour toute…

… mesurait moins de 10 centimètres.

Ou plutôt, 10 centimètres de hauteur; il devait bien faire une cinquantaine de centimètres de la tête jusqu'au bout de la queue. Environ comme un ara, ce gros perroquet coloré. Mais en plus écailleux. Parce que c'était un dragon. Un putain de dragon mec ! De 50 centimètres! Et multicolore en plus! Si Léo ne se savait pas en état de danger extrême et qu'il allait probablement traverser le Styx pour rejoindre les Enfers très bientôt, il aurait souri. Et peut-être même ri. Mais sur le coup, l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Et, encore plus surprenant, quand le petit dragon s'avança à la lumière des spots et que la grille retomba brutalement derrière lui, mini-dragon sursauta comme si on l'avait électrocuté, puis galopa en trébuchant jusqu'à celle-ci et essaya de traverser les barres de fer. Il fallut que des monstres non-identifiés (probablement des Gardiens, comme le monstre qui avait accompagné le jeune demi-dieu jusqu'à l'Arène) le repoussent avec sortes de tasers ultra-puissants pour qu'il abandonne l'idée et retourne à son ancienne place. Sans qu'il le veuille, le sourcil gauche de Léo monta inexorablement vers le haut dans une expression incrédule.

Tout cela était… Déconcertant. Oui, déconcertant était le bon mot.

Un grésillement de micro résonna.

-Eh, demi-dieu de mes deux, fit une voix hargneuse. J'ai dû faire des milliers d'expériences avant d'arriver à ce petit bijou, et ce dans l'unique but de te voir mourir sous ses flammes. Pendant des années après notre rencontre (t'avais-je dis que le temps ne se déroulait pas comme à la surface?), j'ai attendu que ce spécimen éclose. Et voilà que, comble du miracle, il a cassé sa coquille le jour où on t'a attrapé!

Léo ne voyait pas l'Eidolon; par contre il ne lui était pas difficile d'imaginer son sourire de chat de Cheschire briller dans les ombres de l'estrade.

-Ah, et maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a pas de nom, j'ai tué sa mère quelques minutes après qu'il soit né. Elle ne me servait plus à rien. Alors, en temps que premier adversaire, je te laisse l'honneur de le nommer. (il ricana.) Si tu vis assez longtemps pour le lui donner!

Un silence perplexe s'ensuivit. Léo ne voyait définitivement pas ce qui pouvait bien y avoir de spécial en cette petite chose tremblotante. Et puis, cette merde rachitique avait bien parlé de flammes non? Quelle stupidité. Ces supposées années passées à faire des expériences d'accouplements suspectes entre races de monstres avaient dû lui faire péter un plomb.

Le petit dragon, quant à lui, n'avançait pas d'un poil et faisait encore moins mine d'attaquer. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Léo se demanda quel nom pourrait-il bien lui donner. Pourquoi pas Pedro? ou Mushu, comme dans Mulan! Attendez, non. Son nom, c'est Casey. C'était écrit dans les étoiles.

Plongé malgré lui dans des réflexions hautement psychologiques, le jeune homme ne vit pas la manette qui émit une faible lumière dans les ombres de l'estrade, comme il ne vit la même lumière s'allumer sur un collier camouflé dans les écailles du cou du petit monstre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un éclair lui déchira la rétine et que mini-dragon vomit une barrière de feu blanc, que la température ambiante chuta désagréablement sous le 0 degré Celsius et que la moitié de l'arène fut recouvert de glace scintillante qu'il réagit.

Il bondit vers l'arrière en sentant le froid glacial lui mordiller les orteils, ignorant la douleur de ses blessures à peine cautérisées se réouvrant et le sang chaud qui commençait à couler en filet dans son dos. Instinctivement, il projeta une colonne de feu, qui au contact de la glace émit un bouquet de vapeur, lui bouchant la vue l'espace d'un instant.

Ce qu'il vit après ne l'enchanta guère.

Mini-Dragon était devenu Giga-Dragon.

Et Giga-dragon semblait être déchaîné; du haut de sa dizaine de mètres, il hurlait à s'y fendre les tympans en crachant de façon irrégulière des jets de flammes dont la couleur variait à chaque battement de cils, allant du blanc pur au rouge écarlate, en passant par le mauve pieuvre et le rose fushia. Et chaque couleur semblait avoir une capacité particulière; le blanc gelait, le vert était une véritable flaque de venin consumant tout ce qu'il touchait, le noir était un nuage cauchemardesque, etc.

Maintenant, Léo comprenait pourquoi Plus-Si-mini-Dragon était si précieux aux yeux de l'Eidolon. Et il comprenait aussi -malheureusement- le sens du "mourir sous ses flammes".

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'efforça d'éviter tant bien que mal les tornades arc-en-ciel, ignorant les hurlements des monstres-spectateurs qui perçaient par-dessus le grondement rauque de Giga-Dragon. Mais, malgré ses tentatives, jamais il ne réussissait à s'approcher à plus de 2 mètres du monstre, que ce soit sa queue ou le bout de son museau. Les couleurs sur son dos défilaient à une vitesse aveuglante, créant des illusions d'optique et l'empêchant de se concentrer efficacement. Quant à ses propres flammes, elles restaient toujours aussi platement orangeâtres et faisaient match égal avec les siennes, dégageant des étincelles quand elles se fracassaient l'une contre l'autre, comme une marée contre une falaise, ou deux épées immatérielles se rencontrant.

Le jeune homme dut le concéder; L'Eidolon lui avait dégoté un adversaire de taille. Un adversaire, qui, peut-être, le premier, réussirait à prendre le dessus sur lui.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, Léo jeta un coup d'œil vers l'estrade; ce dégénéré ne pouvait pas ne rien faire devant le spectacle, non?

Et c'est alors que, du coin de l'œil, il la vit. Cette petite lumière qu'émettait la télécommande. Elle disparut pendant quelques secondes; à ce moment-là, Giga-Dragon arrêta de s'époumoner, respirant par à-coups. Mais elle brilla rapidement de nouveau, et le monstre recommença à tempêter, d'une façon plus diffuse cependant, comme une sorte de plainte désespérée que les gens font tout bas quand ils en ont assez et qu'ils ont commencé à abandonner tout espoir.

C'est à ce moment-là que ça fit tilt! dans la tête de Léo. D'une façon qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé, l'Eidolon contrôlait Casey à distance, lui envoyant des décharges électriques au rythme de son plaisir. Il entraperçut alors, pour la première fois, de la peur dans les yeux de la bête. Ou, plutôt, de l'horreur. De l'horreur, de la peur, de la douleur. Et de l'incompréhension. Une infinie incompréhension, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi lui avait-t-on accordé le don de la vie si c'était pour souffrir.

Et, lentement, comme dans un mirage, Léo vit son reflet à la place du monstre. Ce monstre, encore un bébé, qui avait déjà perdu sa mère; ce monstre, rejeté par les siens; ce monstre, contre qui le destin s'était déchaîné; ce monstre, dont le seul péché était d'être né.

Ce monstre, c'était lui.

À ce moment, la tête de Léo se vida entièrement. Ce furent ses instincts qui prirent le dessus. Il bondit vers la créature alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle sans faire mine d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, et réussit in-extremis à s'accrocher à sa queue. Il se mit immédiatement à escalader jusqu'à atteindre son dos, ignorant les vociférations de sa nouvelle monture qui se cambrait de surprise, cherchant une puce ou quoi que ce soit qui permettait à l'Eidolon de contrôler son nouveau protégé. Par un heureux miracle, il réussit à grimper jusqu'à son cou sans se faire désarçonner et/ou réduire en bouillie par les flammes qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui, puis il tendit les mains et réussit à carboniser un bout du collier. Il l'arracha.

D'un coup, Giga-Dragon, se sentant soudainement libéré, redevint Mini-Dragon. Léo sentit soudainement du vide sous ses pieds. Quelques secondes après, il s'écrasait 7 mètres plus bas. Un éclair de douleur le traversa, partant de son talon et suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Il resta étendu la, assommé. Mini-Dragon était étendu à quelques mètres de lui, dans un état similaire.

C'est alors que le collier qui lui était resté dans sa main grésilla. Et, alors que le jeune homme voyait la lumière pâle s'allumer au ralenti, il réalisa l'erreur fatale de ne pas l'avoir balancé le plus loin possible.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Il ne vit même pas l'halo blanc l'entourer. Il ne ressentit qu'une légère brûlure se diffuser dans tout son corps une fraction de seconde.

Puis la douleur explosa.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait même pas penser. C'était comme si toutes ses cellules flambaient l'une après l'autre. L'espace d'un instant, il alla même jusqu'à en perdre la vue. Instinctivement, il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il restait étendu là, avec l'impression que chacun de ses membres se détachaient l'un après l'autre. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester en spectateur de son propre sort.

Et soudain, la douleur cessa. Léo respira un bon coup et, le cerveau embrumé, il réalisa que ce qu'il croyait être une éternité n'était en fait que quelques secondes. Le sol autour de lui fumait; sans ses pouvoirs, il ne serait probablement qu'un tas de chair calciné. Et encore, il avait de la chance. La puissance d'électrocution du collier était réglé pour un dragon. Un humain normal n'aurait pas survécu.

Incapable de bouger, il réussit tout de même à tourner un peu la tête en sentant le résonnement de pas dans le sol; Mini-Dragon, apparemment affolé, trébuchait dans sa direction. Avec le peu d'esprit qui lui restait, le jeune homme pensa: "ça alors, maintenant il me prend pour sa mère."

Mais soudain, deux ombres massives se détachèrent de l'arrière-plan et s'avancèrent, grossissant toujours plus au fil des secondes. Au début, Léo ne les vit même pas; tourner la tête avait fait apparaître des points noirs qui rongeaient le bord de son champ de vision.

Puis il réalisa alors que c'était les monstres Gardiens. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'ils venaient pour bouffer son cadavre et qu'il était bel et bien mort; pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas s'intéresser le moindre du monde à lui. Le jeune homme réalisa alors que ce qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains, c'était leurs tasers et un filet en maille de fer.

Ils n'en voulaient pas à Léo. Ils en voulaient à Casey.

Dans un effort si grand qu'il faillit perdre conscience, il tendit les doigts dans leur direction dans une tentative désespérée d'avertir Mini-Dragon; malheureusement, il était encore trop loin pour voir le faible mouvement.

Puis de nouveau, une légère lumière jaillit de sa main maintenant inutile qui tenait le collier. Et, de nouveau, la douleur revint. À l'agonie et en équilibre précaire sur le fil ténu qui séparait la réalité de l'inconscience, il vit les monstres attraper Casey. Il les vit se servir des tasers ultra-puissants, rigolant en voyant la pauvre bête hurler et essayer de sortir du filet.

Elle était peut-être un dragon, mais elle vivait la même chose que lui.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

"Tu ne peux rien faire?"

Soudain, la vue de Léo vira au rouge écarlate et fut envahie de bugs. C'était comme regarder une télévision mal branchée, quand les pixels changent de couleur et se déplacent en diagonale dans un bruit à se rendre sourd. Puis, alors qu'un ricanement tout droit sorti des Enfers résonnait en bande sonore de fond dans sa tête, il se sentit se relever. Le collier glissa de sa main inanimée. La douleur était insupportable, et pourtant elle était lointaine, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui la vivait.

Puis, d'un coup, sans avertissement, deux jets de lave sortirent du sol. Sans qu'ils aient même eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, les deux Gardiens étaient réduits en tas de cendres. Casey, libérée, se dépêtra du filet, puis galopa vers le jeune homme. Une vague chaleur lui indiqua qu'elle avait grimpé sur sa chemise puis qu'elle s'était enroulée autour de son cou comme un serpent.

Léo marcha -ou, du moins, il se sentit marcher-, et s'arrêta face aux tas de cendres. Il se pencha, ramassant deux pleines poignées de la poudre dorée, et les laissa filer entre ses doigts. Un sentiment de puissance exquis le parcourut, le faisant frémir de plaisir.

Puis, il se tourna vers les estrades. Tendant ses doigts encore pailletés d'or, il les claqua. Une boule de feu d'une dizaine de mètre de diamètre fusa et alla frapper le monstre-protection. Le choc créa d'énormes vagues sur celui-ci, comme un ricochet.

Au début, la paroi tint bon. Mais, au bout de plusieurs secondes de lutte, il ne put résister au magma bouillant. Aussitôt transpercé, il se replia dans un hurlement lugubre et disparut comme on pète une bulle de savon.

Quant à la boule, elle continua son chemin et explosa sur les bancs de granit. Lorsque la fumée disparut, un énorme trou s'était creusé. C'était à peine si on pouvait distinguer les cadavres des monstres qui ne s'étaient pas déplacés à temps l'un de l'autre.

Une voix fusa, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans les monstres paniqués. Cela lui prit une bonne minute. Enfin, l'Eidolon tourna alors la tête vers Léo qui était tranquillement resté à sa place pendant ce temps et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui, bouillant de rage.

-Toi! beugla-t-il, fulminant. Tu as foutu mon spectacle en l'air! Ça t'amuse, n'est-ce pas?

Puis, se tourna vers ses compatriotes, il rajouta, avec la voix de quelqu'un fou à lier:

-QU'ON LE TUE!

Les monstres ne se firent pas prier. Hurlant de rage, ils sautèrent par-dessus la rambarde et se jetèrent sur lui.

Léo, le visage dans l'ombre, ne sembla pas pour le moindre du monde inquiet. Son esprit, quant à lui, avait renoncé à comprendre se qui se passait et dérivait doucement, s'éloignant de l'écran rouge comme l'on s'éloigne d'une fenêtre, abandonnant cette télévision de mauvaise qualité pour lentement s'immerger dans la pénombre.

Mais soudain, Léo sentit _sa_ présence. Une énorme ombre, qui grandissait dans son dos, prêt à avaler tout rond la petite boule scintillante qu'était son esprit.

"Je prend les rênes, petit."

Léo, soudain, sentit son corps relever le menton. L'écran lui montra les têtes des premiers monstres virevolter dans les airs, des geysers de sang fuser tels des fontaines écarlates et leurs corps s'affaler en cercle parfait autour de lui, qui par un mystérieux sort ne se transformaient pas en poussière; il réalisa alors que ce qu'il tenait à la main n'étaient plus ses dagues mais une énorme faux. Impérieuse, solennelle. Mortelle.

Sa dernière impression fut les coins de sa bouche qui se relevaient dans un sourire dément. Puis, l'écran rouge s'éteignit, le plongeant dans la noirceur la plus totale.

"L'heure du bain de sang a sonné."

Et il ne pensa plus à rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Putain. J'ai pas réussi hein ? Vous savez, mon défi de finir cette fanfic avant la sortie du BOO en français. Mais dites, vous allez quand même continuer à venir me voir hein, moi et cette modeste histoire ? siouplait ? O-O<strong>

**Ahhh, et vous savez quoi? Changement de plan! :D**

**...**

**Ça ne veut probablement rien dire pour vous, mais pour moi si. Alors je peux certifier avec exactitude que la partie 1 de cette fanfic finira dans deux chapitres, ce qui veut dire que le chapitre 21 sera officiellement le premier chapitre où Léo se mettra à la recherche de Calypso! (ce qui ne veut pas dire que la partie 1 sera complètement oubliée hein)**

**...Ah, putain que ça fait du bien de dire ça c'est pas pas croyable.**

**Et, mais hé! en passant depuis février ça fait maintenant un an que cette fanfic existe et c'est grâce à vous que je me suis assez botté le cul pour me retrouver cette passion que j'avais perdu il y avait quelques temps et qui s'appelle l'écriture! Merci énormément, vous savez pas combien j'apprécie du fond du coeur! :3**

**Bon. Maintenant c'est l'heure des excuses, je suppose. Donc je ne vais pas vous embêter à propos du fait que ma clé USB a failli auto-imploser et que je n'ai pu accéder à son précieux chargement qu'après deux semaines, quand un ordinateur miraculeux a réussi à la faire marcher le temps que j'enregistre son contenu directement sur le site; non plus que j'ai manqué me faire amputer un bras après une mauvaise chute; non plus que je suis restée paralysée de la main droite pendant 4 jours; et non plus que, par-dessus tout ce bordel, il fallait que ça devait arriver dans la période des examens :( Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'accepter (pour, quoi, la 18eme fois, oui bon bref) mes humbles excuses.**

**(Ah oui et vous connaissez un truc de motherfucker super cool et pas du tout ironique qui s'appelle Homestuck? Si oui, alors vous me comprendrez si je dit que la découverte de ce truc a aussi participé au ralentissement de mes temps d'écriture :o) D'ailleurs, Casey en est une référence)**

**(D'ailleurs à propos de Casey, mes excuses si mes accords vous aie embêté, mais bon Mini-Dragon étant masculin et Casey, un nom féminin, et que je n'ai toujours pas déterminé son sexe (s'il/si elle en a un...), ça me complique un peu les chose :|)**

**Je suis désolée pour la fin de merde du chapitre. J'ai pas vraiment de raisons pour le coup, à part que ça va s'expliquer bientôt. Donc, déso. :/**

**Ah, et le prochain chapitre va être assez court, j'essayerai de le poster dans deux semaines environ. Et il sera du pdv de Léo! :D****(et peut-être l'autre d'après aussi)****(Mais c'est moins sûr)**

**(ya ma sister qui met à fond les tounes des 1D en déprimant profond ughhhhhh c'est bien triste tout le bordel mais 24h/24 ça devient lassant)**

**Donc bref, à dans deux semaines, bizzz! :3**

*****lyli: SALUUUUUT! bienvenue dans ce gros bordel! ahah ;) Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes textes t'ont plu :D J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop lente pour toi! (Dans le cas contraire désolé bon bah bref) J'espère que celui-ci a été à la hauteur de tes attentes! B) (c'est un smiley avec de lunettes)**

**allez, ciao!**

**Ps: Martinique? Vaaaache et ya moi là qui se gèle le cul au Québec pffft ;)**

*****Ellexa:Yoyoyoyoyoyo! Toujours un bonheur de te reparler 3 Donc ouais l'ancien chapitre était assez embrouillé, déso...Bah en tout cas tu comprendras dans deux chapitres ;) En tout cas j'espère que son état maintenant ne t'affecte pas trop vu qu'il est plus ou moins mort :S**

**...**

**Meeeeeeeuuuuh non qu'il a pas crevé voyons donc! ****Ou juste un peu. un petit peu. Un petitpetit peu. On verra ça dans le prochain chapitre:3**

**Le lycée hein? C'est genre la seconde, la première et la terminale c'est ça? Donc, moi, je serais en troisième? Houlà.**

**Allez bon voili voilou bisous! :o)**

*****Sammyye33: Ouais elles étaient délicieuses! Nutella-banane mmmmmh :3 Et merci pour ton bonne fête! Eh ouais Léo revient et il y reste pour un bon bout de temps! Me gusta comme tu dis! (J'ai absolument aucune idée de qu'est-ce que ça veut dire mais ça sonne bien héhé) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, que t'es pas morte ou quoi que ce soit en attendant, booya et à la prochaine! xoxo**

*****Nicolas: Hey! Waouh je suis contente de voir que la chanson a fait son effet! ;) Elle s'appelle Let her go de Passenger si ça peux t'intéresser ^_^ Et, bon, franchement, je voulais te dire que j'apprécie énormément tes commentaires. c'est super profond et franc, voire solennel... j'aime!(y) **

**Et ahahahahahahahah pour ta réaction pour la fin du chapitre! Je sais que je suis sadique, on me le dit assez souvent. C'est ma plus belle qualité.**

**(ok j'ai essayé de ne pas rire en écrivant cette dernière phrase mais j'ai craqué pfffftaahahahahah :'))**

**Et donc pour ce chapitre j'ai dû embrouiller bon nombre de gens mais paix! ça s'expliquera par la suite :o) Quant aux yeux rouges, ils seront mentionnés dans deux chapitres (le prochain, c'et une sorte d'interlude). J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop à patienter! :D**

**Ah, et pour ton ps. Sérieux, merci infiniment pour ton soutien. tu as dit que ce n'était que ton humble avis, mais pour moi chaque avis a une importante vitale. Et, franchement, si un jour j'écris vraiment un bouquin (j'ai eu un gros boost d'inspiration en lisant ton message et j'espère de tout coeur pouvoir transformer une de ces idées en texte, puis en histoire, et enfin en livre :P), je jure que je te mettrai en dédicace comme étant Le mystérieux Nicolas de ma vieille fanfiction sur les Héros de l'Olympe ;) Et c'est sérieux hein!**

**Bref, merci encore énormément pour ton soutien! :3**

**Ps: J'espère que ça ne passera pas pour une impolitesse ou quoi que ce soit et ne te sens pas obligé d'y répondre si tu ne veux pas, mais pourrais-je éventuellement connaitre ton âge et ta nationalité? J'ai la bonne impression que la plupart des lecteurs ici sont environ dans ma tranche d`âge et que la plupart vit en Europe (ou en Martinique humhum), mais toi, je suis incapable de te donner un âge ou une nationalité et ça m'intrigue un peu :$ Encore une fois ne te sens pas obligé de répondre hein**

**Re-ps. Ahah t'inquiète ce n'est qu'une expression je ne pleure pas vraiment :P En vérité je ne pleure quasiment jamais, jsuis pas une faible moi! (ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments, hé) (désolée si jai vexé ceux qui ont la larme facile O_O)**


	20. Onirique

Chapitre 19

LÉO

-Salut!

On secoua Léo par l'épaule. Ensommeillé, il grogna et s'étira.

-Eh, fait pas ç...

BAM! La chaise haute tomba et, s'effalant dans les étagères remplies à ras bord de trucs plus ou moins utiles, le jeune homme se retrouva les quatres fers en l'air sous une pluie de vis, de petits moteurs et de boîtes de tic tac vides.

-Ouch! glapit-il.

La voix rit.

-C'est le cas de le dire, gloussa-t-elle.

Tassant le tissu qui lui était tombé sur la tête, Léo vit une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux en queue-de-cheval, aux yeux d'une couleur indescriptible et aux jeans tachés d'huile lui tendre la main.

-ça va, grrrrand chef? fit-elle d'un ton narquois en roulant les r.

Léo se frotta la tête en ronchonnant un truc à propos de bordel, de saloperie et de tintamarre.

-Je prend ça pour un oui!

Elle lui tira la langue, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

-Un grrrrand chef comme toi ne devrait pas s'endormir à sa table de travail. C'est pas bon pour le dos.

-Un grrrrand chef ne devrait pas se faire tutoyer, répliqua-t-il en se prenant au jeu.

La jeune fille rigola en le félicitant de sa répartie.

-Chiron m'envoie te chercher, lui dit-elle. Passer une semaine entière enfermé dans une simili grotte à travailler sur une tête de dragon et à se nourrir de tic-tac, c'est encore moins bon que dormir la tête dans des plans et des papiers brouillons. Viens manger, un peu de bacon te redonnera des couleurs.

-d'accord maman, répondit-il distraitement en remettant sa chaise debout.

La petite sortit du bunker. Le jeune homme, observant l'encadrement d'où la porte venait de claquer, réalisa qu'il avait oublié son nom. Plus troublé par cette réalisation qu'il ne devrait l'être, il se promit de le lui demander dès que possible. Il ramassa ses affaires ("pffft, un grand chef ne devrait pas à devoir faire le ménage") puis, chose faite, se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte, d'où filtrait des faisceaux de lumière blanche et verte (c'est la forêt dehors, duh).

Mais, lorsqu'il tira la porte, un tableau autre que celui des rayons de soleil filtrant au travers des feuilles et d'oiseaux qui chantent s'offrit à ses yeux étonnés.

-BANZZAIIIIII!

Un son de trompette lui explosa le tympan et on lui sauta dessus.

-Joyeux jour de l'An chinois! beugla Jason, assis à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Où suis-je? répondit simplement Léo, stupéfait.

-Oh, on devient amnésique? gazouilla gaiement Piper, accroché à son dos (C'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus en lui soufflant un machin coloré qui fait des confettis en vous rendant sourd par la même occasion). Mes dieux, c'est peut-être contagieux?! après Jase et toi, ça va être à mon tour!?

-Exact reine de beauté, répondit le demi-dieu avec son habituelle ironie. Maintenant, tu pourrais répondre à ma question?

Le sourire de Piper disparut et elle le dévisagea, intriguée.

-Regarde autour de toi, fit-elle pour toute réponse.

Léo obéit.

il était au feu de camp. Des flammes de toutes les couleurs s'élevaient dans le ciel noir comme l'encre alors qu'une couche de neige épaisse et immaculée recouvrait le paysage. La différence de couleur (_NdA: c'est quoi le mot déjà? argh_) éblouit le jeune homme. Il y avait aussi d'autres sang-mêlés, une centaine peut-être, qui fêtaient aussi à grands coups de POUEEET! et de confettis lancés au visage. Des dragons de papier colorés volaient dans le ciel, comme animés d'un véritable esprit, et des paillettes virevoltaient à leurs côtés. En bref, c'était la fête à la colonie.

-oh wouah, fit-il, impressionné.

-bon, ça t'est revenu maintenant? lança Jason en lui tirant la langue (pour une fois que c'était la fête, il avait bien le droit de se laisser aller un peu).

-Non, absolument p...

Léo ne put finir sa phrase; quelques secondes plus tard, ses deux amis le tiraient plus loin en riant, vers un champ enneigé où d'autres demi-dieux s'étaient partis une bataille de boules de neige.

-Eh, attendez! répliqua-t-il. Comment ça se fait que je sois ic...

SBAM! Une boule de neige perdue s'écrasa direct sur son visage.

-Oh.

La neige autour de lui commença à fondre à mesure où il sentait son sang bouillir d'adrénaline dans ses veines.

-ON ME CHERCHE, C'EST ÇA!? ATTENTION GENTES DAMES, LÉO VALDEZ ENTRE DANS LA DANCE!

Et il se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille, riant et criant, le cœur léger, oubliant pendant une heure ou deux tous ses problèmes et les circonstances étranges qui l'entouraient.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, alors qu'il visait une fille d'Arès, qu'un évènement le tira brutalement de ce moment de joie hagard. Alors qu'il se cachait derrière un buisson en espérant ne pas se faire repérer par sa cible...

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il manqua prendre feu de surprise.

-Salut, grrrrand chef!

-Damn it! Fit le jeune homme, le souffle court et la main sur la poitrine. C'est la deuxième fois que tu manques me tuer par arrêt cardiaque dans la journée.

La petite lui lança un regard surpris et prononça des mots qui glaça Léo sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je viens tout juste de revenir.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le sang-mêlé se reprenne.

-oh, ah, et, euh, d'où est-ce que tu reviens? fit-il en frissonnant contre son gré.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la petite.

-oh, c'était un très joli endroit! affirma-t-elle. C'était parfois noir, et parfois les parois elles changeaient de couleurs et devenaient multicolores. Et puis il y faisait chaud, très chaud, pas comme cette neige collante, mais c'était vachement bien parce que moi j'aime ça la chaleur. J'étais toute seule, mais parfois il y avait une voix qui me parlait, et elle venait de l'extérieur je pense mais elle résonnait dans ma tête aussi. Elle était toute douce et gentille et je l'aimais beaucoup, et je pense qu'elle aussi elle m'aimait bien. Mais après, il y a eu une autre voix, mais elle était méchante, ça je le sais. Et puis elle grinçait des dents, et tout à coup il y a une grande lumière, et les parois se sont déchirées et il y a eu un gros visage qui s'est penché vers moi, mais c'est drôle car le nez il était tout transparent. (Elle gloussa.) Tu trouves pas ça drôle toi?

Le demi-dieu ne répondit pas. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Mais ce n'était pas à propos de l'histoire. Plutôt parce que le décor avait de nouveau changé pendant que la petite parlait, et qu'il était maintenant assis sur une petite plage, les fesses sur le sable. Et aussi parce que la jeune fille, en parlant, marchait devant -et dans "marcher devant", ça voulait dire "Marcher sur le lac". À moins qu'elle ne fut une fille de Poséidon (ce dont Léo doutait fort) où qu'elle fut le nouveau Messie (ce dont Léo doutait encore plus fort), cela pouvait porter à confusion.

Mais le pire, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, c'était que la petite, au fur et à mesure, avait rapetissé. Elle était passée de jeune fille de 10-12 ans à une enfant de 3 ans et flottait maintenant dans son châle qui lui faisait comme une grande robe aux manches démesurées, les cheveux cascadant sur ses petites épaules. Elle ne parlait non plus comme une jeune adolescente, mais comme le babillage incessant d'une gamine.

Ah non, franchement, s'il avait eu à qualifier la situation, ce n'était totalement pas par le mot "drôle".

Putain.

-En tout cas! continua-elle en levant ses petits bras frêles. C'était assez amusant. Après, il m'a pris dans ses bras et j'ai vu un grand étang rouge d'où gisait une grande dame dragon, et elle avait le ventre tout ouvert, et il y avait des sortes d'écailles dorées qui faisaient comme des petits bateaux. Et Nez Transparent m'a amenée jusqu'à un endroit tout froid et humide, et c'était vachement triste, et ils me faisaient mal mais j'avais déjà mal dans mon coeur alors ça changeait rien. Et puis ils m'ont mis un collier avec une jolie lumière et m'ont amenés dans un autre endroit tout éclairé, et j'ai grandit beaucoup beaucoup et ça faisait très mal mais il y a un gentil truc qui a enlevé le méchant collier et il avait la même aura toute brûlante et chaleureuse que la grande dame dragon alors je l'aimais beaucoup. Et puis il a changé et il son aura est devenu tout noir comme Nez Transparent, et puis je me souviens plus du reste.

Elle abaissa les bras et leva la tête, souriant à la Lune immergée à moitié dans l'eau et qui recouvrait la presque-totalité de l'horizon.

-Mais maintenant, il se repose dans une grande salle toute blanche et il y a d'autres trucs qui lui ressemblent qui viennent lui prêter compagnie. Et puis il y a moi aussi, et jamais je laisserais mon nouveau papa tout seul et je le protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il me reste, et je suis très bien comme ça.

-Qui es-tu?

La voix de Léo était froide. Dure. Jamais il ne s'était entendu parler aussi sérieusement. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

-qui je suis?

L'enfant se tourna enfin sur le jeune homme, absolument pas affectée par son ton, sa silhouette se découpant dans l'astre blanc, le silence uniquement entrecoupé par leurs deux souffles imperceptibles.

Enfin, sortant son visage de l'ombre, elle lui sourit.

-Moi, jm'appelle Casey!

Les couleurs se mélangèrent dans un cri strident, formant un tourbillon infini. Le sol devint le ciel, et le ciel devint le sol. Puis, alors que Léo sentait sa tête et son corps sur le point de rompre sous le poids de ce qui semblait être l'univers entier, toutes les couleurs furent chassées d'un coup, ne laissant qu'un grand champ blanc et les deux êtres, face à face.

Léo dévisagea la nouvelle venue sans aucune méchanceté, et la grande dame fit de même pour le demi-dieu. C'était une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années peut-être, drapée dans un drap blanc tout simple. Elle ne dégageait ni bonté, ni méchanceté. Rien d'Aphrodite ou de tout autre déesse. Juste une...dame. Une âme.

-au risque de me répéter, qui es-tu? fit-t-il doucement.

-Je n'ai pas de nom, répondit pensivement l'apparition en penchant un peu la tête. Mais tu peux m'appeler Mort, si tu veux.

-C'est assez morbide, fit remarquer le jeune homme sans que l'idée même de s'approcher très proche pour pouvoir dire plus tard en rigolant qu'il a frôlé la mort ne lui effleure même l'esprit, ce qui témoignait un grand respect de sa part.

-C'est parce que je suis la Mort, dit-elle simplement.

-Alors c'est un nom qui vous va assez bien. (Léo fronça légèrement les sourcils.) Mais Hadès n'est-il pas déjà le Dieu de la Mort?

Elle soupira légèrement, résignée, comme si elle avait déjà répondu des millions de fois à cette question dans sa longue existence.

-Il y a Dieu, et il y a les Dieux. Il y a le temps, et il y a Chronos. Il y a le ciel et il y a Ouranos, comme il y a la Terre et il y a Gaïa. Il y a donc Hadès, et il y a moi. Je ne suis pas une déesse. Je suis une entité, un fait, et j'existe car à chaque seconde, quelqu'un ou quelque chose meurt, que ce soit une plante, un animal ou un humain, et j'existerai jusqu'à ce que le dernier être vivant ne périsse.

Léo resta pensif quelques secondes, assimilant les informations bien qu'il savait que, au fond de lui, il les connaissait déjà. Il se promit d'y revenir plus tard.

-Merci, répondit-il tout simplement. Ça répond à ma question.

-Tu dois te demander que fais-tu ici.

Le jeune homme opina, bien qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

-Ceci est une bulle onirique que j'ai créée tout spécialement pour pouvoir te parler. Tu en es passé par trois, tout à l'heure; ce sont tes souvenirs qui forment ces univers. Ils se mélangent et tu revis des moments heureux pour toujours, habituellement, sans jamais être capable de t'en dépêtrer.

«Mais tu es différent. Un esprit particulier a réussi à s'infiltrer dans tes souvenirs pendant que son corps dormait dans la réalité, et a pris les bulles oniriques pour ses rêves, ce qui lui a permit de s'approprier une partie de ces mondes et d'y apparaître, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais figuré dans tes souvenirs. Tu l'as remarqué, ce qui prouve que tu as un esprit très éveillé, et tu as même réussi à communiquer avec elle. Trouve-toi chanceux; il est très hardu de réussir à communiquer avec un dragon.»

-J'ai déjà parlé à Festus. Il est très sympathique, d'ailleurs.

-Alors tu es l'un des rares à avoir pu échanger à plus d'un de ces êtres merveilleux. Mais revenons aux explications; tu as vu son esprit, et tu as réalisé qu'elle venait d'une autre réalité. Ton esprit s'est sorti de l'engouement, ce qui a attiré mon attention. J'ai donc créé cette bulle neutre afin de te donner un petit cadeau, parce qu'il est rare que quelque chose attire mon attention. en vérité, en milliards d'années d'existence, tu es le centième très exactement à y bénéficier.

-C'est énormément généreux de votre part, fit Léo très humblement, plus humblement qu'il n'avait jamais été dans toute sa courte vie. Je vous en remercie.

L'entité lui sourit pour toute réponse. Puis, l'environnement changea. Léo écarquilla les yeux, abandonnant son état respectueux l'espace d'un moment.

Le décor qui s'offrait à ses yeux était un couloir, tout court, faiblement éclairé avec deux portes de chaque côté. Les murs étaient cependant recouverts de dessins, chacun plus fantaisiste et coloré que l'autre, enfantins et multicolores, dans un effort d'imprégner l'endroit de tout la chaleur et l'amour qu'une mère peut porter à son enfant.

Ses dessins.

-Je m'excuse sincèrement si cette vision ait pu te brusquer, fit Mort, ayant remarqué les spasmes qui s'emparait du corps jeune homme. Mais j'y ai besoin pour t'aider. Cet appartement semble être l'endroit où les souvenirs sont le plus fort.

Léo calma tant bien que mal les tremblements violents.

-Pourquoi..? articula-t-il douloureusement.

-Écoute.

Il tendit l'oreille. La porte à gauche -immaculée, dégageant un halo magnifique- menait à la petite chambre de sa mère. Et de cette porte, un mot résonnait:

-_Mijo..._

-Maman!?

Instinctivement, Léo se rua vers la porte, mais il fut stoppé par Mort.

-Je le fais pour ton bien, fit-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas écouté l'autre porte.

Léo, malgré son coeur qui battait à tout rompre, se força à se calmer. L'autre porte, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, menaient vers l'extérieur, vers un petit jardin misérable, avec une vieille balançoire rouillée et quelques fleurs sauvages.

Et de cette porte émanait un rire sourd, qui croîtra alors qu'il lui donnait plus d'attention. Un cri déchirant, plein de haine, plein de sang. Un hurlement de bête, prêt à tout engloutir, qui lui chuchotait que bientôt, il l'anéantirait au complet.

Un cri de mort.

Léo frissona.

-J'ai vraiment à choisir? marmonna-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte de gauche.

-Léo!

Le jeun homme se figea.

-Léo Valdez, espèce de demi-dieu puant! gronda une voix. (il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle venait de la porte de droite.) "Je reviendrai te chercher", gnégnégné! Encore un autre qui fait des promesses en l'air. Bordel, c'est frustrant.

La voix se tut, puis reprit faiblement:

-Comment ce merdeux a pu me voler mon coeur?

Encore un silence.

-Mais je t'attendrai, Valdez. Tu te souviens? Pour le garage. Tu me l'as promis. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Alors je t'attendrai quoi qu'il advienne, que ce soit pour l'éternité. Je serai là quand tu reviendras, je le jure.

"Je t'attendrai". Ces mots furent comme une flèche dans le coeur du sang-mêlé. Et il se souvint qu'il y avait une femme de sa vie autre que sa mère. Une fille grincheuse, grogneuse, mais aux lèvres douces comme le satin et aux yeux aussi magnifiques qu'un coucher de soleil. Et cette fille, elle l'attendait.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Léo s'engouffra dans la porte de droite sans hésiter.

Mort resta tranquillement à sa place alors que le couloir s'estompait tranquillement.

-Léo Valdez, murmura-t-elle. Premier homme de l'humanité à avoir choisi la porte de la Rennaissance plutôt que la porte de l'Au-Delà.

Elle se retourna et disparut lentement, se fondant dans le champ blanc.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas. Au plaisir de te revoir quand tu mourras pour de bon...

* * *

><p><strong>HEY HEY!<strong>

**Oui, j'avais fucking dit que je posterais ce chapitre après deux semaines. oui, je l'ai posté 3 mois plus tard et il se trouve que c'est une merde littéraire. Deso ^^'**

**Ok il me reste que très peu de temps pour tout répondre. Donc j'espère que ça va bien dans vos vies ^.^ Je suis personnellement très occupée avec les vacances et les exams qui s'en viennent, d'ailleurs demain je m'en vais faire un voyage de 5 jours à Washington mais je tenais énormément à sortir ce chapitre avant de partir donc deso s'il y a des fautes je révise pas ._. ah et puis ouais le chapitre resssemble BEAUCOUP à Mirages mais c'est pcq à la base Mirages n'existait même pas ^^' donc donc je me grouille, le prochian chapitre ne sortira pas avant Juillet, déso, mais j'imagine que vous commencez à être habitués à mes absences :P**

** D'ailleurs je vous le dit tt de suite, le prochain chapitre est celui qui concluera la partie 1 de cette histoire (c'est-à-dire la partie "voyage au centre du Tartare") et sera probablement le plus long et le plus ardu à écrire, car il expliquera a plupart des évènements qui se sont déroulés à date :D donc ça se peut qu'il prenne plus de temps à écrire, déso, mais je vous le jure, je finis toujours les choses que j'ai commencées ^^ Et puis je vais me forecer hein nn mais quand meme -' Après bah on va embaquer dans la partie Caléo (déso au peuple qui suivait cette histoire que pour ce moment =_=**

**entk bisous bisous et goodbye ma soeur va me taper si je lui passe pas l'ordi! :o)**

*****Ellexa: Hey hey! Toujours un bonheur de te répondre! :D (mais je te l'ai déjà dit non?) ahah ouaip déso j'ai un peu amoché Léo ^^' enfin un peu il est plus ou moins mort actuellement mais entk :P Ah et PUTAIN T'AS DEVINÉ POUR LE TRUC alalalalalala je croyais pas ça possible O_O Bah je te dirai pas si c'est dark-Léo ou nostsmachinchouette-Léo ou la personnification du pouvoir pour pas spoiler mais vache! T'es forte B) Quant au truc à propos de l'hologramme, ce n'est pas exactement ça... Mais tu sauras au prochain chapitre! :D Toukas valavalal bonne fête de la joie! ;)**

*****killua minamoto: Tu es espagnole, tu parles pas français et tu t'es rendue jusqu'au chapitre 18? putain c'est fort ^^ Oh et ps.: j'adore ton surnom :D Killua, best character of hxh ever**

*****Lyli: Yoyoyo! :B Merci énormément! je serai pas toute seule comme une forever alone après la sortie de BOO :') D'ailleurs je l'ai acheté hier pour le lire pendant le voyage et comme d'habitude j'ai commencé par lire le dernier chapitre (mauvaise habitude va)... Argh je regrette ^^' Tout le suspense caléo est parti en fumée mais spa grave ça reste quand même BOO! :D Et thanks, oui j'aimerais énormément pouvoir sortir une série plus tard, je sais pas si ce sera possible mais c'est mon plus grand rêve! (après devenir une putain d'héroïne d'Homestuck mais pour le coup je pense que ce sera pas trop possible lol) Alors je fais des efforts pour m'améliorer, et peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai la chance de pouvoir te faire lire un de mes bouquins? Ça serait vachement bien n'empêche :P brefbref bisous! :* j'attend ta réponse avec impatience :)**

*****Nicolas: Salut! ahah c'est pas grave pour le double-post, je me disais bien que t'avais pas dû faire exprès x) Pour l'"identité surnaturelle", je vais pas te spoiler trop, mais, franchement, elle est loin d'être "venue en aide à Léo "c'était plus ou moins forcé et/ou accidentel :B Ou peut-être que je raconte n'importe quoi, je sais pas trop comment exppliquer... En tout ca tout va s'éclaircir bientôt :D Quant à la faux, c'était absolument juste pour mon plaisir et parce que la faux est l'arme de la Mort dans la plupart, voire toutes, les histoires et les légendes :P à moins que je lui refile une signification plus tard..? J'y repenserai ^^ Et pour Casey, merci son nom et non à la base ce n'était pas pour rendre hommage A Festus, mais à bien y penser, c'est devenu plus ou moins le cas :P bravo!**

**Ps:19 ans c'est pas vieux t'inquiète ahah XD J'ai une seoeur de cet âge-là :P Par contre BTS electrotechnique franchement je pourrais pas te dire que je sais c'est quoi -' entk merci énormément pour le truc du top 5, ça fait vraiment plaisir à entendre:) en bref merci pour tout, ta présence, etc, aie ma soeur me tape je rajouterai du texte plus tard goodbye! :***


	21. Éclaircissements

Chapitre 20

LÉO

Quand Léo se réveilla, la lumière du jour filtrait au-travers de rideaux beiges aux bordures finement ciselées. Pendant un moment, le jeune homme, béat, ne put détacher son regard des ombres flottantes qu'elles projetaient, formant des vagues infinies sur le plafond.

Puis son cerveau se mit en marche et il se réveilla pour de bon.

-Argh, dans quoi je me suis encore fourré, grogna-t-il en se faisant un facepalm instinctif (c'était sa version personnelle du célèbre "où suis-je?" que les princesses murmurent en se réveillant dans les bras de leur prince charmant. Parce que franchement, sa phrase lui seyait nettement plus que ces trois petits mots papillons licorne).

(Et puis, se retrouver dans les bras d'un mec, très peu pour lui.)

Deux yeux jaune et fendus prirent alors l'entier de son champ de vision et un petit museau écailleux vint se frotter contre son nez dans un jappement métallique.

-Casey! s'exclama-t-il, tout heureux. (Il lui donna une caresse et le petit dragon vira bleu de plaisir.) J'suis heureux de te voir!

La petite bête cracha une micro-boule de feu violette en guise de salutations, puis alla s'enrouler autour du cou de son maître en ronronnant de plaisir. Alors que le jeune homme regardait avec tendresse sa nouvelle protégée, les souvenirs de la Casey petite fille ainsi que tout ce qui s'est passé dans les bulles oniriques -les souvenirs, le couloir, la Dame de la Mort- lui remonta en tête. Il soupira; il se souvenait de tout. Mais pour le moment, il était trop patraque pour méditer sur cette péripétie plus profondément.

Il se releva et détailla l'endroit où il avait atterri. C'était une chambre toute simple, d'un beige pêche chaleureux, composée d'une armoire et d'une table de chevet en bois clair, d'une chaise de paille tressée et d'un miroir archaïque. Sans oublier, bien sûr, le lit dans lequel Léo se tenait et les fenêtres garnies de rideaux. L'endroit lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais rien de précis. Léo mit la question de côté et se dirigea vers la source de lumière avant d'écarter les pans et laisser toute la lumière d'après-midi s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Le décor qui s'offrit à lui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

À ce moment-là, on ouvrit la porte.

-Do you need me? Do you think I'm prett...AH! s'écria un grand blond qui manqua renverser son plateau de surprise.

-Salut Will, répondit simplement Léo.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de l'Apollon.

-Hey hey! Alors, la princesse au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée (_NdA: relevez l'ironie_). Tu sais, si on exclut le bungallow des Hypnos, y en a pas beaucoup qui savent dormir 5 jours d'affilée. T'es vraiment un cas à part mec! (Il alla déposer le plateau sur la table de chevet.) Mais franchement, je suis heureux de te voir vivant. Je te donnerai bien un câlin si je pouvais (_NdA:..._), mais avec toutes tes blessures, je ne ferais que t'amocher encore plus. (Il remarqua Casey, qui avait ouvert les yeux et avait repris sa couleur multicolore avec l'agitation.) Ah, coucou toi!

Il se figea, semblant réaliser un truc, et éclata de rire.

-À y penser, j'ai vachement de la chance, après avoir été le premier à rencontrer les six autres... les sept autres si on compte Nico, se rectifia-t-il, je suis aussi le first à te voir debout!

Le message fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Léo. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Alors ils sont toujours en vie...

-Bah évidemment qu'ils sont toujours en vie, fit Will d'un ton semi-offusqué. C'est pas les Sept pour rien. Et ils vont bien, même si j'imagine qu'ils sont un peu troublés avec tous les évènements qui s'enchaînent... Il s'est passé un paquet d'affaires en ton absence...mais j'imagine que c'est la même chose de ton côté nan? À te voir te déchaîner dans l'arène...

-Duh? L'arène? T'étais là?!

-Ouais, j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai été l'un de ceux qui avaient encore assez de cervelle après le transfert... (Apercevant la tête de Léo, il s'interrompit:) Mais comme je l'ai dit, il s'est passé pas mal de trucs récemment et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu apprennes tout par les autres Sept. (Il brandit un rouleau de bandes qui avait déniché parmi le désordre sur le plateau.) Pour l'instant, si c'est moi qu'on a envoyé ici, c'est pas pour rien.

Il tira la chaise face au miroir et tapota le dossier.

-Allez, amène tes fesses ici.

Une fois Léo installé, Will lui fit retirer son chandail et entreprit de changer ses bandages.

-T'avais de sacrées blessures quand on t'as amené. Les deux premiers jours, on a même dû faire de la place pour te faire séjourner à l'infirmerie malgré tous les blessés de la guerre récente. T'as fais deux arrêts cardiaques et un arrêt respiratoire. On a bien cru te perdre, à un moment donné. (dans le miroir, le regard de son ami s'assombrit .) Et puis t'avais aussi ces... crises.

Avant que Léo ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme se colla un sourire sur la figure et enchaîna rapidement:

-Et puis, au milieu de la deuxième nuit, tout s'est mystérieusement réglé et ton coma s'est changé en sommeil. Alors, quand on a vu que tu risquais plus rien de foudroyant ou dangereux dans l'immédiat, Chiron a décidé de te déplacer dans une chambre de la Grande Maison pour libérer un brancard. Et puis, c'est vachement plus calme ici, alors tu pouvais te reposer de tout ton soûl.

Il donna un coup de ciseaux d'un geste théâtral involontaire.

-Allez! Maintenant on s'attaque au plus gros.

Il fit pencher le latino vers l'avant et défit le bandage qui enserrait son torse.

-Ouhh, c'est pas terrible ça.

Oui, à voir sa grimace, Léo l'avait deviné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Regarde par toi-même.

Le jeune homme se leva et, tournant le dos au miroir, se tordit le cou pour jeter un coup oeil au reflet.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, Léo pensait s'être immunisé contre la stupéfaction. Il pensait que les horreurs proches du traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre lui avaient au moins permis une chose, celle d'acquérir la certitude qu'il ne pouvait être plus terrifié qu'il ne l'avait été, qu'il avait touché le fond de ce que son esprit pouvait supporter sans basculer dans la folie.

Apparemment, il avait tort.

-On sait pas d'où vient cette blessure. Au début on pensait que tu te l'avais fait avant qu'on arrive dans l'arène, mais Annabeth a fait remarquer que ta chemise portait pas de déchirures qui auraient pu concorder avec son emplacement. Alors à moins que t'aies changé de vêtements...

-Nah,marmonna Léo en secouant imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche. En tout cas, pas à ce que je me souviennes.

Will fronça les sourcils.

-Et c'est pas le plus pire. Contrairement aux blessures ordinaires, au lieu de cicatriser et disparaître avec le temps, elle se dédouble. Le premier jour, c'était à peine plus gros qu'un bout d'efface. Maintenant... Bah, tu le constates par toi-même.

Oui. Oui, Léo le constatait, contemplant la balafre vaguement en forme d'astérisque (un x tranché d'une barre verticale) qui s'étendait sur plus de la moitié de son dos. Une entaille à l'aspect d'une brûlure, d'où s'échappait pourtant des gouttelettes écarlates.

-La plaie saigne encore après tout ce temps, observa Will. C'est pas normal non plus -mais après tout le bordel, c'est pas comme si c'était le plus étrange. Bref, je pense que dans une semaine tout au plus, elle va s'étendre au-delà des épaules et atteindre le cou. C'est juste une info comme ça, mais si tu apprend d'où elle vient et ce qu'elle signifie, ça pourrait éventuellement t'être utile.

Léo hocha la tête, incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit, puis se rassit lourdement afin que Will finisse sa tâche. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, ce dernier se redressa et lui annonça qu'il avait fini. Pendant que le jeune homme s'étirait et enfilait son chandail, il lui tendit une lettre.

-Ah, et il semble que cela te soit adressé. Elle est arrivée ce matin, sur le perron. (il lui fit un clin d'œil.) Une fan?

Puis, attrapant le plateau et se dirigeant vers la porte:

-Allez, moi j'y vais. Il est déjà 8h du soir, t'étais mon dernier patient de la journée. Je vais avertir les autres de ton réveil et après je file, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un (il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots). Allez, ciao!

Léo le salua, puis une fois la porte fermée s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. En belles lettre attachées et toutes rondes comme dans les films à l'eau de rose, il y était écrit:

_"Cher Léo,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que cette lettre est arrivée à bon port, et à la bonne date._

_J'ai demandé à des amies esprits des vents de te la porter vu que je ne sais même pas où tu es,_

_mais bon, avec la différence de temps entre le Tartare et la surface, le réseau est assez peu fiable ^^'_

_Mais venons-en aux choses sérieuses._

_Il y a maintenant un peu moins d'une semaine, il semblerait que mon frère ainsi que tous les généraux supérieurs de la faction tyrannique __aient subitement __disparus. Comme c'est le jour même où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne doute pas que tu aies quelque chose à voir avec cela._

_Grâce à cette situation, j'ai pu mener une révolte que nous (la faction pacifique) avions commencé à organiser depuis plusieurs lunaisons. __Nous avons dû __tacher notre nom et nous soumettre aux lois de la guerre; heureusement, en l'absence de leur chef et de leurs généraux les plus importants, elle n'aura pas __duré longtemps (Elle s'est à vrai dire finie ce matin même), les derniers représentants fuyant devant notre nombre. __Les pertes sont presque inexistantes, et __certains de ceux qui avaient étés enrôlés par la force ont pu regagner leurs familles :D_

_En temps que descendante et membre de la famille royale, j'ai repris les rênes qui m'étaient destinés et je mène du mieux que je peux mes __semblables, __assistée de l'Aînée ainsi que des sages conseillers de mes défunts parents._

_La faction tyrannique annihilée, nous co__mmençons tout juste à nous remettre de ce que nous souhaiterions n'être qu'un lointain et affreux cauchemar. Malgré la menace d'une revanche possible de la part de Gaïa la Terre Mère, l'Aînée nous a annoncés que nous ne risquons plus rien pour les nombreux siècles à venir, et nous nous appuyons sur ces paroles pour nous rebâtir. Nous allons migrer vers d'autres contrées du Tartare, et peut-être même réussirons-nous à trouver ses limites et nous installer pour de bon sur une terre plus paisible afin de faire rejaillir l'époque florissante où les factions n'existaient point, où les Eidolons vivaient heureux tous ensemble et où l'idée même d'une guerre était impossible._

_Les problèmes sont loin d'être finis. Le chemin vers cet idéal est long et semé d'embûches, et nous venons tout juste de commencer la marche. Mais si nous pouvons avancer, c'est grâce à toi, qui a su trancher les chaînes qui nous retenaient et nous insuffler assez d'espoir pour qu'on se lève et fasse le premier pas. _

_Alors merci, merci mille fois pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous. Tous les Eidolons du monde ne pourraient te remercier assez._

_Nous ne nous reverrons probablement jamais, mais sache que ton nom restera gravé dans notre histoire et dans mon coeur. J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas non plus ;)_

_Adieu Léo Valdez, mon cher héros._

-Ah, cette chère Heva murmura Léo tout haut, un goût amer dans la bouche. Bien sûr que je ne t'oublierai pas. Jm'appelle pas Percy ou Jason, moi...

Il s'apprêta à plier la feuille pour la ranger précieusement, quand un petit mot écrit au verso attira son attention.

_ps: Oh, en parlant de l'Aînée, elle a affirmé ressentir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à propos de la malédiction, quelque chose dont personne n'avait pu prévoir tout simplement parce que c'est la première fois que nous offrons le parchemin à quelqu'un. Elle dit qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te contentes d'utiliser tes pouvoirs comme avant et que tu ne refasses plus jamais ce qu'il y était écrit -tu te souviens? Absorber les flammes, les ressentir. _

_D'après elle, ça pourrait te coûter la vie._

_J'ajoute à cette lettre un petit mot qu'elle a écrit. Le langage nous est inconnu et elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit, mais tu réussiras à le décoder, je n'en doute pas :)_

"Ah ben sapristi" se dit-il, les yeux ronds. Il avait bien fait de tomber sur ce mot.

Il secoua l'enveloppe; en effet, un petit papier jauni à l'aspect vieillot tomba sur la douillette. Avec surprise, Léo reconnu le language.

-Eh beh, du code morse, bégaya-t-il, encore plus ahuri. Moi qui pensais que ça se perdait...

Il s'empressa de traduire le message. Ce qu'il contenait ne le fit pas sourire.

_"Le destin s'est modifié. Attention, une jeune flamme se consume sous sa propre chaleur si on ne prend pas la peine de l'éteindre."_

-duh, soupira-t-il en se passant la main sur la nuque. Moi qui voulait me prendre quelques vacances sur une jolie petite île...

-Une jolie petite île, hein? fit une voix plus que familière. Tu parlerais pas d'Ogygia par hasard?

Léo releva la tête et croisa deux yeux bleus brillants et un sourire malicieux d'où se profilait une petite cicatrice.

-Jase!

-Salut, repair boy! Content de te voir en f-

-LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Une boule de chair humaine surgit derrière la silhouette de Jason, entra en tempête et bondit sur Léo qui tomba du lit. il manqua pousser un juron mais en voyant la tête de la nouvelle arrivée, un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

-Hey, beauty queen! Tu t'es trouvé un boulot pour remplacer Sonic? T'as failli pulvériser la porte.

-Mec, balbutia Piper entre le flot de larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage. C'est rude. (Puis ses yeux semblèrent prendre feu et elle se leva, dominant Léo de toute sa hauteur telle une descendante des enfers.) T'AS FAILLI CREVER MILLE FOIS MEC MILLE PUTAIN DE FOIS ET ÇA FAIT DÉJÀ DEUX SEMAINES DEPUIS LES PORTES ET BORDEL DE MERDE COMMENT T'AS OSÉ CRAMER UNE SALLE ENTIÈRE JUSTE DEVANT LA COLONIE ENTIÈRE ET C'ÉTAIT CARRÉMENT ÉPIQUE MAIS ON S'EN FOUT ET C'ÉTAIT QUOI CES YEUX ROUGES MEC REGARDE-MOI QUE JE VOIS DUDE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Puis elle se rejeta sur le jeune homme encore écrasé et le serra dans ses bras en sanglotant comme une madelaine. Léo, éberlué, jeta un coup d'oeil à Jason qui passait rapidement sa main sous son menton style "ne fait rien mec, c'est mort" en faisant la grimace.

-Elle a ses règles, articula-t-il silencieusement.

Léo, prenant conscience que sa position actuelle était aussi dangereuse que d'être à côté d'une bombe atomique sur le point d'exploser, se contenta donc de passer maladroitement sa main sur le dos de son amie. Heureusement, Annabeth et Percy firent presque aussitôt irruption, brisant le malaise. Piper s'écarta. Il les remercia dans sa tête.

-Léo! s'écria Percy, tout heureux. Ça va, poto? On a bien cru que ton cœur allait te lâcher pour de bon, à l'infirmerie.

Il l'aida à se relever, puis les deux garçons se cognèrent les poing tels de vieux amis qui ne se sont pas vu depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, cependant Léo sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de tiré dans tout ça. Comme si Percy se forçait à être... Percy. Mais il ne laissa pas ses impressions se refléter sur son visage; si le sang-mêlé avait un truc à lui reprocher, il le lui dira haut et fort.

-Dès que Will est venu nous avertir, on a accouru aussi vite que possible, déclara Annabeth qui, les bras croisés, était un peu en retrait.

Puis elle s'approcha et, le visage dans l'ombre, lui fit une brève accolade qui surprit Léo. Puis elle s'éloigna aussitôt et lui tourna littéralement le dos.

-Ah, t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle veut juste pas que tu la voies pleurer, chuchota Percy en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Elle flinguerait quelqu'un si toute la colonie devait savoir que la grande Annabeth a actuellement des glandes lacrymales fonctionnelles.

-ta gueule!

-moi aussi je t'aime! répondit-il en riant. (Il se tourna vers Léo.) Oh, et voici une jeune dame qui avait bien hâte de te rencontrer. Allons Arielle, ne soit pas si timide...

À la surprise de Léo qui n'avait absolument pas remarqué sa présence jusque-là, une enfant aux yeux de verre et aux cheveux qui semblaient se mouver en vagues de flammes sous les reflets de lumière sortit de derrière Percy. un peu désemparée, elle essaya de trouver quelque chose de bien à dire:

-Je, euh-

-Eeeeeeeh, mais qui voilà? interrompit le garçon en s'agenouillant, les deux coins de la bouche relevées dans son habituel sourire malicieux. Salut Arielle, c'est ça? Moi c'est Léo. C'est sympa, on dirait que tu as des flammes à la place des cheveux, c'est très joli. Moi aussi en fait parfois j'ai la tête en feu, mais d'habitude c'est un peu moins glorieux. Eh, on se connait à peine et on partage déjà un point en commun, j'taime bien toi! Hi-five!

La petite, manifestement submergée par les entrées extrasociales que lui offrait le demi-dieu, hésita un peu puis tendit la main pour la taper dans la sienne. Il l'évita en faisant un poisson qui coule par la main accompagné d'un très enthousiasmant "prout!", puis l'attrapa par la taille et la fit sauter dans les airs sans effort (elle avait beau avoir 7 ans, elle pesait aussi lourd qu'une plume). L'enfant, toute trace de timidité disparue, éclata d'un rire qui emplit la pièce de milliers de tintements de clochettes.

-Eh, il semble que Casey veuille te dire bonjour. (la petite bête, qui rayonnait de toutes les couleurs de curiosité, avait effectivement tendu le cou vers cette nouvelle odeur.) Arielle, voici Casey. Casey, voici Arielle. Soit gentille avec elle, tu veux bien?

Casey darda sa langue sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui gloussa. Puis elle se déroula du cou de se protecteur et, dandidant son derrière, sauta à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Arielle se tortilla aussitôt pour se libérer de l'étreinte du sang-mêlé, puis courut rejoindre sa nouvelle amie avant de s'empêtrer les pieds dans la moquette et de les faire bouler toutes les deux dans le mur.

-Elle ne risque rien? fit Percy, un peu inquiet, en regardant les deux petites se relever en riant dans un tintamarre de couinement et de carillons. C'est un dragon -peut-être l'équivalent terrestre d'une minuscule licorne multicolore qui bouffent des papillons, mais c'est un dragon quand même.

-Casey ne mange pas de papillons, répondit Léo, perplexe. Mais sinon t'inquiètes pas _man_, j'ai entièrement confiance en elle. Et puis j'ai rencontré sa version humaine et elles ont a peu près le même âge, je pense. Elles devraient bien s'entendre, je pense.

Un bruit de chaise qui se brise résonna.

-Elles s'entendent un peu trop bien, je pense.

-Si tu le dit mec, dit Percy, l'air pas très convaincu.

Une brunette entra alors en trombe dans la salle, faisant valser une fois de plus la porte contre le mur ("C'était une si jolie porte", ne put s'empêcher de penser Léo).

-Pardon pour le retard! S'exclama-t-elle comme un vaillant petit soldat. Frank a eu des problèmes, il a...(puis elle aperçut Léo et son visage s'épanouit.) Léo!

Et elle commença à pleurer du tac au tac.

-Eh! dit Léo, inquiet. Depuis quand t'essaies de copier Annabeth? (il évita un regard noir de la part de la concernée en rigolant dans sa barbe.)

-Oh, fit-elle, touchant ses joues du bout des doigts et les fixant comme si elle n'avait pas réalisé que deux ruisseaux s'étaient créés sur ses joues. (elle lui sourit de plus belle.) C'est des larmes de joie, j'imagine.

Puis, hésitant un peu au début, elle s'avança finalement en ligne droite vers le jeune homme en tendant les bras. Léo l'enlaça, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Mais il ne ressentit rien d'autre que du bonheur de la revoir et de l'amitié, une amitié profonde et respectueuse certes, mais seulement de l'amitié. Il n'avait définitivement plus aucun sentiments amoureux pour Hazel -il ne pouvait plus le douter depuis qu'une autre était entrée dans sa vie.

-Salut princesse, fit-il en s'écartant. C'est quoi le truc à propos de Frank ?

-Ah oui, il fallait que je te dise, il testait les terrains d'entrainement à l'arc lorsque Solace est arrivé et en apprenant la nouvelle il s'est transformé en dauphin, et depuis il est coincé dans l'arbre, expliqua la jeune fille. Mais il s'excuse et va venir te rendre visite dès qu'il sortira de cette situation.

Percy, Léo et Jason ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Nico est parti à un rendez-vous je ne sais où, rajouta Annabeth qui avait repris un peu de contenance. Quant à coach Hedge, il est occupé avec son nouveau-né.

-Ah, c'est vrai que Mellie devait avoir son bébé bientôt, fit Léo. Je suis très heureux pour eux, il fera un papa énorme.

-Léo balbutia alors Piper, qui s'était faite silencieuse jusque-là. On croyait que tu n'y sortirais pas vivant...

-T'as osé douter de chef Léo, le roi des tacos? (il lui fit un clin d'oeil.) Je les ai bombardés de sauce salsa, ça s'est réglé en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire "Léo est génial".

Piper sécha ses larmes, souriant malgré elle.

-Je te crois, je te crois, pardonne-moi de m'être inquiétée que tu crèves mille lieux sous les terres...

Jason prit alors la parole:

-Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé.

Léo conta alors son aventure en solitaire (ou du moins tout ce dont il se rappelait) : L'ascenseur avaleur de boutons, la marche interminable sous la Méditerranée, le cirque des dégénérés, son réveil, Heva... Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait l'impression d'être retourné au tout début de la fanfiction. Sauf qu'à la place de Percy, c'était lui qui narrait son voyage au centre de la Terre.

Il fit une pause lorsqu'il arriva au moment où il avait reçu le premier choc électrique du collier de Casey, lors de son combat dans l'arène. _Que s'était-il passé après ça? _Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de faire remonter les souvenirs à la surface. tout ce qui lui revenait, c'était cette impression de flotter dans un espace surdimensionnel, regardant un écran de télé pourri qui grésillait comme s'il était prêt à faire sauter les câbles... Il fit la moue, décidant d'y penser plus tard, et continua avec son odyssée dans les bulles oniriques.

-Et je venais tout juste de finir de lire cette lettre quand Jase est arrivé, conclut-t-il finalement en passant la lettre à Annabeth qui la lut (ainsi que le petit papier en code morse) à haute voix pour les autres.

-Waouh, déclara alors Jason, complètement soufflé. Tu réalises que tu viens de sauver un peuple entier?

-Et tu as rencontré la Mort en personne... rajouta Hazel, songeuse.

-Et que tu as réussi à faire ami-ami avec un dragon, renchérit Piper. Déjà que c'était énorme avec Festus... Casey, c'est ça? c'est mignon comme nom.

-Sans oublier que tu as survécu au Tartare. Mec, c'est pas rien, je peux te le confirmer, rajouta Percy. Même si c'est vrai que d'après ta description, la surface du Tartare a sacrément changé... Un déflagration t'as dit? (il se tourna vers sa petite amie.) Annabeth, je pense qu'on a fait un sacré bordel là-dessous.

-je m'en fous.

-Tant mieux, moi aussi.

-Maintenant, c'est à votre tour de tout me dire, trancha Léo.

Percy (qui semblait être le meilleur conteur du groupe, Rick Riordan sache pourquoi) décrivit alors leur voyage sans encombres, leur arrivée précipitée, la guerre et le face-à-face-de-vase avec Gaïa; comment Hedge s'était entendu en cachette avec Reyna (qui, d'après lui, ne dégageait absolument aucune aura de menace et l'avait même supplié de l'aider à stopper le conflit) pendant que les autres combattaient dans les bois et qu'il avait réussi à sortir l'Athéna Parthénos de la cave de l'argo II, puis de la déposer sur une colline avant de déguerpir fissa fissa pour aller au chevet de sa femme; comment Octave s'était fait démonter par Reyna ( "Ouais, avait-il déclaré en haussant des épaules, Octave, son courage c'est comme ses couilles; il en a pas") et que les deux camps avaient créé un accord de paix officiel et là pour rester.

À partir du feu de camp, Annabeth prit le relais.

-...Et puis il y a Hephaïstos qui s'est incrusté via le feu.

Léo s'étonna:

-Papa vous as rendu visite? Moi, la dernière fois qu'il m' a parlé, on était sur le dos de Festus et il me félicitait pour mon lance-poulets. Eh padre, c'est vraiment pas sympa.

Casey décocha alors une flamme violette qui, telle une boulette de sarbacane pyromane, vint ricocher sur le côté du crâne du demi-dieu.

-Eh, Casey est innocente dans tout ça, la contrôle pas svp.

Annabeth toussa.

-Bref, Hephaïstos est arrivé et après un peu de blabla (d'ailleurs il paraît que t'aurais vécu une semaine de plus que nous environ), il a téléporté la colonie et le camp romain entiers dans ton arène, dans une sorte de monde parallèle chelou. (La jeune fille réfléchit.) En fait, on pourrait comparer ça à une feuille dans une protection plastique ok? Genre t'es le monde qui représente le papier, et nous on était dans le monde protection plastique. On pouvait te voir, mais pas interagir avec toi ou ton univers.

Léo se frotta la tête.

-Ok, on va dire que je comprends...

-Quand on est arrivés, on t'a vu allongé par terre, sacrément amoché. D'après cet animateur, on a cru comprendre que tu t'étais battu contre six monstres particulièrement badass c'est ça?

-oui, quelque chose comme ça, j'ai pas trop compté, j'étais occupé à décoincer mes dagues de leur cadavre.

-ouais, en tout cas félicitations d'avoir survécu, ça devait être plutôt chaud. Donc quand on t'as trouvé, on a bien cru que t'avais trépassé. Mais finalement, t'as ouvert les yeux, et... (Annabeth sembla embarrassée.) euh, tu t'es relevé en crachant du sang, t'as traversé le corps de Frank et l'Eidolon t'as envoyé mini-festus.

-C'est Casey.

-Peu importe. Et ensuite, ben, tu t'es battu. Et, je dois le reconnaître, c'était assez épique vu les dommages que tu avait déjà dû subir.

-Merci.

-Et puis finalement quand t'as anéanti la salle entière et que tu t'es effondré à nouveau, Hephaïstos a trouvé un moyen de créer une brèche entre nos deux univers. À percer un trou dans la protection plastique, si tu veux. Il t'a transposé dans le nôtre, puis a enlevé le feuille-arène pour remettre la feuille-colonie avant de fusionner les deux réalités. (elle haussa les épaules.) C'est comme ça que t'es revenu.

-Merci pour la métaphore, fit Léo. (Il fronça les sourcils.) Mais... T'as bien dit que j'avais anéanti la salle entière?

Annabeth parut embarrassée de nouveau. Lorsque le jeune homme lui fit signe de continuer, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres qui l'encouragèrent. Elle prit alors une grande respiration et commença:

-Léo, va pas croire que j'ai pas remarqué que t'as sauté la description d'une partie de ta bataille, tantôt. On était là et on a tout vu.

Elle déglutit.

-Léo, tu...

À ce moment-là, on cogna à la porte. Un homme en chaise roulante entra en faisant crisser ses roues sur le parquet du corridor.

-Chiron! s'exclamèrent les 6 amis.

-Bonsoir les enfants, déclara doucement le centaure. C'était pour vous dire qu'il serait temps que vous rentriez à votre bungalow; il est déjà 10h passé, les harpies vont vous engueuler si elles vous voient dehors après le couvre-feu.

-mais, fit Annabeth, l'air pourtant soulagée.

-Pas de mais, coupa Chiron d'un ton calme mais sévère. Et puis notre blessé a besoin de se reposer.

Les cinq adolescents grognèrent et l'homme quitta la salle en souriant. Pendant qu'Annabeth et Piper suivaient et que Percy allait chercher Arielle, Hazel déposa un bisou sur la joue du jeune garçon et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui chuchota:

-Tu auras probablement de la compagnie ce soir. Je tiens à ce que tu apprennes le reste de l'histoire.

Puis elle sourit, et ses yeux dorés brillèrent dans la semi-pénombre.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue, murmura-t-elle, le souffle rauque.

Puis elle sortit. Jason fut le suivant. Il donna une grande claque sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami:

-Hey, on ne se sera pas tant parlé pour le coup, nota-t-il. (Puis il sourit.) Déso si ces retrouvailles t'ont un peu déçu. Après que t'aie survécu au Tartare et qu'on aie cru te perdre trois fois depuis que tu es revenu, on t'a à peine sa-

-Annabeth a pleuré. _Pour moi_, releva Léo en mettant un accent sur les deux derniers mots.

-Oui, bon, d'accord, concéda le blond. Mais quand même...

-Tu sais quoi? coupa son ami. Les bulles oniriques sont créées à partir des souvenirs heureux de la personne qui existe dedans. Et dans l'une d'elles, je vous ai vus, Piper et toi.

Jason ne répondit rien, mais il lui sourit. Ils se firent un bump, puis il quitta la salle.

Une fois la porte refermée, Léo poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le lit. Casey escalada alors sa jambe (ce qui le chatouilla) et se pelota sur ses genoux en rougeoyant de jaune canari et de vert pomme.

-Eh, salut toi, fit le jeune homme en caressant la petite bête, qui ronronna aussi fort qu'un moteur d'avion. Eh bien, tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie? (Il jeta un oeil vers la chaise cassée.) Faudra que je répare ça ou Chiron va être fâché.

Puis il regarda le plafond et s'adressa à Héphaïstos:

-Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui m'a sorti de ce foutoir? Eh bien merci, je m'en serai pas sorti vivant sans ton aide. Je retire ce que je dit, t'es un papa génial. Je t'offrirai des japaleno en sacrifice pour que tu pardonnes ton fils indigne.

Casey cracha une boule de feu d'aise.

Léo rangea la lettre d'Heva sur la commode, s'étendit sur le lit et, les mains croisées derrière la tête, ferma les yeux. Soudain pris d'une grande fatigue, il était sur le point de s'assoupir quand les gonds de la porte grincèrent. Il se releva.

-Percy? fit-il, surpris, en reconnaissant son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

-Je suis venu te parler. (Percy parut hésitant.) À propos de Calypso.

Léo écarquilla les yeux alors que son visiteur s'écrasait lourdement à côté de lui, sur le lit.

-Que...balbutia-t-il, incapable de trouver ses mots.

-Comment je sais? (Percy poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux.) T'as prononcé son nom deux ou trois fois pendant que tu gisais à l'état de légume, ces derniers jours. On s'est demandé pourquoi, puis Piper a fait le lien entre quand tu as disparu et cette île, Ogygia. Et tout le monde a remarqué que tu avais changé de comportement depuis que tu étais revenu. Jason et Hazel ont dit que tu avais le coeur brisé.

Léo était abasourdi. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir une table à la tête.

-C'est vrai qu'il me semble que Jase y a fait illusion quand il est arrivé, répondit-t-il après avoir encaissé la nouvelle. C'est bon, vous avez découvert mon plus grand secret, je me sens tout nu maintenant. Tu veux les détails? rajouta-t-il, plus agressivement qu'il ne le voulait.

Percy avait remarqué. Il balança ses pieds.

-Tu as de la rancœur envers moi, dit-il après un instant.

-J'ai pas de rancœur envers toi. Pourquoi j'en aurais?

-Tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour m'en vouloir, Léo, arrête de te mentir à toi-même.

Bien sûr que Léo avait de la rancoeur. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du demi-dieu, il avait envie de lui coller un pain en pleine face.

-Tu l'as abandonnée, accusa-t-il. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Tu l'as laissée là-bas, toute seule pour le prochain millénaire, en attendant le prochain héro qui viendrait lui réduire le cœur en miettes pour une énième fois.

-Je suis désolé. Quand j'ai fait jurer aux dieux de la délivrer, j'avais oublié qu'il ne faut pas leur faire confiance côté promesses. J'ai cru qu'ils l'avaient fait et j'ai oublié toute cette affaire. C'est une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie. Alors faute de pouvoir m'excuser à elle, je m'excuse à toi. Pardon, Léo.

Léo déglutit. Il était complètement désemparé. L'un des, voire _le_ demi-dieu le plus puissant de l'histoire lui demandait pardon. Son ami Percy lui demandait pardon. Il fixa la fenêtre; d'où il était, il pouvait voir la colonie éclairée des lumières des bungalows et la silhouette des tentes des romains qui se détachait sur la ligne d'horizon. _Il a passé tellement plus de temps que moi ici_, songea-t-il avec amertume.

-Ça va pas la faire revenir, murmura-il finalement, une boule dans la gorge.

Percy se leva.

-Non, ça c'est à toi de le faire. (Léo leva des yeux étonnés sur son ami.) T'es Léo Valdez, le chef du bungalow des Héphaïstos, flamme boy et tout le tralala. Je sais que tu vas trouver une façon pour la rejoindre. Sinon tu t'en voudras autant que je m'en veux.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais se retourna comme s'il venait de se souvenir d'un dernier truc.

-Oh, et je voulais te dire un truc, merci de t'être comportée comme... (incapable de trouver le mot, il désigna Léo de haut en bas.) Ben, comme toi, là. Arielle n'avait jamais autant rit depuis que je la connais. Quand on est sortis, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait bien et qu'elle voudrait te rendre visite encore une fois.

Léo sourit.

-Dit-lui que ça fera très plaisir à Casey.

Percy ferma la porte, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Léo envisagea un instant à allumer la lumière mais chassa l'idée, ressentant la fatigue de nouveau. S'enfouissant sous les draps en compagnie de sa protégée, il ne tarda pas à plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand Léo fut réveillé par des "toc toc". ensommeillé, il réalisa qu'ils provenaient de la fenêtre; en grognant, il se leva et alla les ouvrir. Aussitôt, une boule noire fusa par-dessus son épaule, faisant le saut à Léo qui faillit faire flamber les rideaux, et alla se poser sur le lit avant de se transformer en sino-canadien baraqué.

-Frank! s'écria Léo, maintenant complètement réveillé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Déso mec, si c'était pour faire une une visite nocturne, tu t'es trompé de chemin. C'est la Grande Maison ici, pas le bungalow d'Hadès.

-Je sais très bien où je suis, soupira le grand gaillard. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Ils se firent un bump tout joyeux et tout sympa.

-On a bien cru que t'étais mort.

-Ouais, je pense qu'on me l'a dit une ou deux centaines de fois, acquiesça Léo. Mais revenons au sujet principal: qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Frank se gratta le nez.

-Longue histoire. Hazel a dû t'en parler un peu. (voyant Léo qui se retenait de pouffer de rire, il rectifia:) Hazel t'en a parlé un peu.

-Ouais. Mec, rester coincé dans un arbre en dauphin, c'est assez unique. Comment t'as débarqué finalement?

Le romain gigota ("eh _man_, fait attention à pas écraser Casey") , clairement mal à l'aise.

-Je me suis transformé en girafe, avoua-t-il. (il ignora les gloussements de son ami.) Mais comme il faisait nuit noire quand j'y suis arrivé, j'ai eu peur que les harpies me voient et me bouffent le derrière alors j'me suis métamorphosé en chauve-souris et j'ai passé la nuit dehors. Et puis comme je pouvais pas dormir, je me suis souvenu qu'Hazel m'avait demandé un truc à propos de toi, alors je me suis dit que venir te déranger pendant que tu roupillais pourrait être divertissant.

-Merci _man_, j'apprécie l'attention.

-Ouais bon bref, je vais passer le plus clair de la journée à ronfler. (il se tourna vers Léo.) Donc, c'était quoi le truc que je devais t'expliquer?

Léo se gratta la tête.

-Eh ben, elle voulait que tu continues l'histoire qu'Annabeth n'a pas pu finir. Un truc à propos du fait que j'aie fait implosé l'arène ou je sais plus trop quoi. Dis, c'est vrai que j'ai fait ça?

Frank parut surpris. Il plissa le nez.

-Donc tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas, hein... J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'Hazel a tenu à ce que je vienne, confirma-t-il.

-Ouais, mais tu sais tu ne m'apprends rien pour l'instant. Tu veux bien enrayer? insista Léo.

Le visage de Frank se fit sérieux. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Mec, je te raconte tout à condition que tu ne m'interrompes pas avec tes bêtises, ok?

En entendant le ton grave de Frank, toute trace de rigolade s'effaça et l'atmosphère se fit lourde. Léo avait l'impression qu'une roche gigantesque pesait sur sa poitrine. Il déglutit et hocha la tête.

-Bon. Premier truc; quand on est arrivés et que t'as ouvert les yeux, ils étaient rouges. Mais, genre pas juste la pupille ou l'iris ou peu importe la partie de l'œil avec un nom bizarre; tout, tout rouge sang. Pas de blanc. On aurait dit les yeux d'une bête démoniaque. Et un quart de seconde plus tard, paf! ils sont redevenus normaux. Mais on avait pas rêvé.

Choc. Frank se tut pour vérifier si Léo avait quelque chose de stupide à dire, mais celui-ci tenait sa promesse.

-Deuxième truc, continua-t-il. Tu t'es battu, tu pissais le sang de partout, le dragon s'était transformé en tour du CN multicolore, etc. Mais à un moment donné, t'a grimpé sur son dos, tu dois t'en souvenir non? (le jeune homme opina.) T'as arraché une sorte de collier, le dragon a rapetissé, tu es tombé. Et à partir du moment où tu t'es fait électrocuté, tout est parti en couilles. Mec, le sol était en train de fondre, comment t'as survécu?

-Aucune idée.

-Ouais, enfin bref. T'étais en train de mourir sous nos yeux, alors pas mal tout le monde qui avait assez de cervelle pour savoir ce qui se passait était en train de paniquer grave. Mais là, quand le dragon s'est fait capturer, tu as tendu la main et... (Frank se se frotta l'arrière du crâne, cherchant ses mots.) Comment dire? Ton corps a tressailli vraiment très fort, puis c'est comme si tu t'étais évanoui. Mais au même moment, deux colonnes de lave ont surgi du sol, direct sous les pieds des monstres qui tenaient le dragon. En un clin d'oeil, ils étaient morts, complètement liquéfiés. Tu t'es levé, tu as fait apparaître une boule de magma démesurée de plusieurs mètres de diamètre style mini-soleil, et tu l'as envoyé sur une partie des estrades. Elle a traversé la sorte de protection plasma et a explosé. Tu as dû en tuer plusieurs centaines, voire peut-être un millier. J'en sais rien, il ne restai plus rien d'eux après.

Léo fronça les sourcils. Ça n'avait aucun sens. il contrôlait le feu, pas la lave, qui était des roches en fusion à température extrêmement élevée. Et il n'avait jamais testé de créer des flammes directement hors de son corps; d'habitude, il les projetait de ses paumes. Oui, cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

-Et là, l'animateur a envoyé tout le reste de la salle ainsi que le reste des monstres-expériences qu'il devait avoir dû garder au cas où tu survivrais, enchaîna Frank qui semblait être bien ancré dans son rôle de conteur. Mais pendant qu'un nombre incalculable de monstres se jetaient sur toi, toi, tu semblais... Serein. tu as fait apparaître une énorme faux toute noire, une magnifique arme, mais même dans l'autre espace, on pouvait sentir la noirceur qu'elle dégageait. Et tu les a anéantis. Tous, sans survivants. Jamais un demi-dieu dans l'histoire entière ne s'était battu seul contre autant de ces horreurs; ils étaient probablement autant que l'armée que Gaïa avait envoyé sur le camp romain, voire même le double. Et une fois que tout était fini, tu t'es effondré,et Héphaïstos t'a transféré. J'imagine que tu connais déjà le reste.

Frank soupira, se leva lourdement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Mais il ne se métamorphosa pas, comme s'il lui restait un truc à dire qui le tiraillait. Il hésita, puis céda finalement.

-il y a encore un chose. Pendant que je voyais les corps des monstres s'empiler l'un sur l'autre, j'ai réalisé un truc...

-quoi?

-Mec, ils ne se transformaient pas en poussière. (Léo ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais la voix de Frank tremblait.) Je pensais que c'était parce qu'ils étaient déjà au Tartare, mais j'ai compris que c'était pas ça. C'était comme si... Tu les _forçais_ à rester dans cet état. Comme des trophées. Ou pour continuer à les faire souffrir. Et en te voyant sourire pendant que tu faisais sauter leurs têtes comme des bouchons de liège, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser... Que le seul monstre dans la salle, c'était toi.

Sans rajouter un mot, il se transforma et s'envola dans la nuit noire.

Léo... Léo ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était complètement terrassé par les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était incapable de lier le Léo qu'avait décrit son ami à lui-même.

Et soudain, comme si les mots de Frank étaient une clé qui avaient ouvert une porte invisible et cachée dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, un flot d'émotions contraires lui submergea l'esprit. Se prenant la tête entre les mains pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, il vit dans le miroir le reflet d'un Léo aux vêtements tachés de sang, un sourire aux lèvres, une énorme serpe à la main et aux yeux remplacés par des billes écarlates. _Qui suis-je? Où suis-je?_ se demanda-t-il en reculant d'un pas, terrifié, paniqué, alors que les murs de sa chambre tournaient autour de lui, que la chaise et le bureau se fusionnaient en une ombre horrible, que la lune se dotait d'un horrible sourire et grossissait lentement pour l'avaler tout rond. Pendant un instant, il se convainquit que Frank lui avait menti, mais comme pour lui prouver le contraire, des flashs de sang et de mort vint lui brouiller la vue. Il lui semblait n'être qu'une boule de lumière tremblotante, perdue dans le labyrinthe de son âme. En gémissant, il s'allongea sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il hoqueta et, sans s'en rendre compte, se mit à pleurer.

Et pendant que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient lentement, enveloppant son corps de tentacules ébènes, une voix résonna.

"Tu as voulu mon pouvoir?"

"Tu l'as cherché."

* * *

><p><strong>((J'AI FAIT DES CLINS D'OEIL AU SOLANGELO QUE JE SUIS DÉMONIAQUEMENT GÉNIALISSISME MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH))<strong>

**Bonjour bonsoir! ****J'espère que vous passez de belles vacances^^**

**Enfin! la partie 1 de cette fanfic est finie :) ce fut un sacré plaisir mais bon ne pensez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous! Je pensais que la partie 2 ne prendrait que 5 chapitres pas plus mais avec tout le bordel que j'ai inventé en chemin c'est tout juste si mon idée de base tient le fil ^^' Donc ouais bref c'est pas encore fini... et en plus ces derniers temps côté écriture j'ai la cervelle remplie de trucs random pour une idée d'esquisse du plan du brouillon du projet d'un manuscrit pouvant éventuellement aboutir à, bah ouais, une histoire :B Après ça serait génial que je puisse la publier en temps que roman pur et dur mais bon allez pas vous imaginer que je me prend la tête je sais bien que ma chance frôle le zéro mais LAISSEZ-MOI FANTASMER *s'agite dans un coin***

**Ah oui et en passant déso si vous vous sentez offusqués ou wtv par rapport à comment Piper réagit, c'est juste qu'ayant le préjugé chez la plupart des "fans-qui-n'ont-lu-que-le-premier-tome" d'être une petite princesse clichée faible et sans caractère, c'est avec elle que je lui fait des pétage de plomb pour montrer que certain qu'elle a du caractère ;) et puis c'est super marrant (déso Pip' :|)**

Si vous avez des questions à propos de la partie 1 que je n'aurait pas résolu (à part bien évidemment ce qui concerne la cicatrice, la mystérieuse voix, les yeux rouges, bref qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lors du chapitre Casey et qui aura des conséquences importantes pour la suite), des détails qui vous chicotent, des trucs que vous ne comprenez pas trop ou des sous-entendus/théories que vous souhaiteriez que je confirme, faites-le maintenant! Je réponds bien évidemment à tout :o)

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre :o) Les vacances se terminent bientôt, alors pour ceux qui comme moi sont encore étudiants, je vous souhaite de profiter au max les prochains jours!**

**Allez, ciao et bisoubisou! ;***

**Oh, et dites, je devrais faire le pdv de qui pour le/les prochains chapitres? Je me dis que ça serait plus fastoche de continuer avec Léo, mais un peu de changement ne ferait pas de mal, voir les choses d'une personne différente peut parfois amener des changements intéressants... **

**Ps: Ok les mecs hier j'ai littéralement pété un câble parce qu'en revenant du camping j'ai essayé de me connecter sur le site pour écrire (3semaines sans ordi c'est trop pour moi) ET PUTAIN JE POUVAIS PLUS ME CO PARCE QUE MON ADRESSE MARCHAIT PLUS alors j'ai essayé de me co avec facebook mais ça m'a carrément créé un autre compte et c'est à ce moment que je me suis déconnectée (dans mon cerveau) et j'ai rédigé un commentaire sur un coup de tête. vous pouvez aller le voir mais _prenez en compte que ce billet est maintenant annulé _puisque j'ai compris pourquoi ça marchait pas (en fait j'avais changé l'adresse e-mail au cours de l'été et hier j'avais complètement oublié ._.) et donc oui c'était la petite capsule sur la vie pathétique d'isa dt à toute!**

**re-ps: la chanson que Will chantait au début, c'est _Cheerleader_ de Omi. au cas où vous vouliez le savoir ;)**

*****Ellexa: Aoon mais t'es trop cute toi ahah ^.^ Alors comme ça t'es fan des couchers de soleil? moissi j'adore ça, en particulier les gens qui en peignent... Oh wow *S'envole dans un monde imaginaire* Ahah effectivement c'est assez logique mdr x) Et moi aussiiiiiii j'ai TELLEMENT été déçue pour la fin mais en même temps j'ai apprécié parce que j'ai l'impression que si Rick Riordan s'était forcé à tout décrire, bah ça aurait brisé l'effet Percy Jackson quoi... J'ai l'impression qu'il est pas façon Twilight côté romance ahah :P J'espère que tu profites bien des vacances, faut en profiter quand t'as des journées tellement intenses que tu commences à imaginer des histoires de quêtes de peindre des couchers de soleil en allant cueillir des papillons près d'un arc-en-ciel accompagnés de licornes ;) ALLEZ comme je dis profites-en au max et bisous bisous! :***

*****Killua Minamoto: Hey hey! I'm happy to see that you appreciated my last chapter ^^ Of course I can speak english if it can help you to understand and you can too (I think I'll undestand better if you do ahah (coughshittygoogletranslatecough), but I'm kind of young so sorry if there's any mistakes ;) Yes I agree, french is an hard language, especially to translate because of all the, well, the words :/ You're really amazing to know enough to understand this fanfic! Arigato gosaimasu to read it :3 And HELL YEA KILLUA IS AMAZING yo. So powerful. So attractive. So lovely. So sexy -oook I'll stop :P Well that was funny to write in english, I hope you liked this chapter and see ya for the next! Kissus ^w^**

*****Lyli: Coucou! ahah effectivement ton commentaire m'a presque fait sauter dans ma cuisine pendant que je déjeunais mais bon je mangeais des céréales alors ça aurait fait un sacré bordel (humhum c'est drôle ça me rappelle un truc...NUTELLA (the art of suprise eheh^^)) Wow je pensais que pas que l'effet coucher de soleil était aussi intense, comme j'imagine que tu as pu voir Ellexa aussi y a réagit... On se créera un club de nerds fans-de-couchers-de-soleil ;) Même si j'imagine que si tu fais un smiley triste après un "expérience perso" ça doit pas être des supers souvenirs :(... Entk MOI AUSSIIIIII J'AI LU SOO et MON DIEU que c'était émouvant tu te rends comptes? Ça fait presque dix ans que Rick sort un livre par année alors t'imagines comment les gens qui suivent les Percys depuis le début ressentent? Genre comme un bon gros coup de poing right in the feels avec C'EST FINI MEC PLUS D'AVENTURES AVEC PERCY PLUS DE CALÉO PLUS DE SHIP PLUS D'HISTOIRES TOUT CE QUI RESTE C'EST LE FANDOM MOUAHAHAH écrit dessus argh D: moi perso jme souviens le premier Percy que j'ai lu c'était lors de ma toute première journée de secondaire, j'étais nouvelle parce que je vais de déménager et telle l'antisociale que je suis je me l'étais acheté la veille *.* Que de souvenirs... Enfin bref t'es tellement adorable aww le truc à propos d'être la première à acheter mes livres... JTAIME FORT TOI :3 Mais bon avant de se plaindre d'être attachée au soleil et aux plages soit heureuse d'en avoir ahahah... (situation actuelle) *va pleurer dans un coin* Enfin bref bonnes vacances à toi aussi, profites-en bien! **

**Ps: à propos de ton ps t'inquiètes c'est ben correct ahah x) Même que je me sens honorée j'espère que t'as eu une bonne note ;)**

**Re-Ps: oh et DEVINE QUOI quand je me suis rappelée que t'habitais en Martinique je me suis souvenue qu'une de mes amies vient tout juste de déménager sur l'île de Trinidad and Tobago (un truc du style) alors bon c'est peut-être pas la ville d'à côté mais si un jour par absolument pur hasard tu croises une fille nommée Marie-Pascale (c'est pas un nom super commun ça) avec des lunettes, des cheveux bruns touffus, qui a un air de savant fou, qui parle tout le temps manga et qui est nulle en anglais, c'est elle! :D**

**Rere-ps: Ooooh tu serais étonnée de l'étendue de sadisme que je peux effectuer quand je le veux 'V' Mais du gentil sadisme. Genre tuer des personnages. Et les rescussiter pour les faire souffrir encore plus. tu me crois si je dis que mes bouts préférés à lire et écrire, c'est quand les persos souffrent. Ouais. Mais t'en vas pas ;_;**

*****5: h? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? voyons la lettre h n'existe actuellement pas regarde abcdefgijklmnopqrstuvwxyz ah ben tabarouette!**

**(Je blague ;))**

*****Nicolas: Salut! Je suis heureuse que t'aie aimé ^.^ Mais bon perso je suis plutôt Mouahahah! Côté diabolique, viens-t-en! B) ahah et à propos de Léo papa, tu peux déjà juger par toi-même alors qu'en penses-tu? Et le Bts, hmm hmm, ça a l'air plutôt sympa, j'espère que tu apprécie un max ;) eh ouais les grandes soeurs, les fléaus de l'humanité (bon en même temps je suis moi-même une grande soeur donc...) enfin je suis plutôt bien tombée elle est sympa quand elle le veut ;) Merci, j'ai passé un super voyage (malgré quelques écarts côté relations...), j'ai bien pris soin de moi comme tu dis et tout et tout :B Bref, bon reste de vacances! :***


	22. Will

Chapitre 21

WILL

Will se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. C'était son jour de congé. Ou plutôt, c'était son jour de congé _forcé._ Il aurait bien voulu rester à l'infirmerie, ou aller aider l'équipe de soins médicaux au camp romain (qui s'était établi à la bordure de la colonie, le temps de régler les derniers trucs politiques et d'être assez d'attaque pour retraverser le pays), mais les autres membres de son bungalow l'avait jeté dehors. Il avait bien insisté, mais s'était pris des bouteilles de désinfectant et des boîtes de Band-Aid à la tête. C'était la seule façon pour que leur chef entêté se repose; il bossait de 5h du matin à 9h du soir non-stop, avec appels à quasi chaque nuit et ce, depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Sans se plaindre, sans prendre une pause. Bref, s'il continuait, le seul demi-dieu qui laisserait sa peau dans cette guerre insensée, ce serait lui.

C'était pour cette raison que, depuis trois heures, Will déambulait sans but dans la colonie. Son horaire chargé l'avait habitué à être debout les trois quarts de la journée et, doublé de son discret mais bien présent problème d'hyperactivité, il était bien fichu de rester étalé sur son lit à penser avec anxiété à ses patients. Alors, au lieu de s'inquiéter de le l'ACV à faible chance d'untel, de l'épaule déboîtée doublée d'un cas claviculaire à blocage partiel de niveau 2 d'une telle et de l'intolérance au lactose d'un autre, il était allé se promener.

Partout autour de lui, la colonie s'activait. Elle reprenait les airs qu'elle avait avant la Bataille, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quelques romains visitaient ou revisitaient dans leur chandail pourpre, goûtant avec surprise le mode de vie assez relâché et désordonné des Grecs qui contrastait avec celui, romain, dont ils avaient été habitués. Des équipes mixtes étaient allées dans la forêt pour calmer et présenter leurs plus plates excuses aux êtres des bois qui étaient sur les nerfs après qu'on ait marché sur leurs plates-bandes. On polissait et rangeait les dernières armes. On se racontait avec enthousiasme des aventures sanglantes chez les enfants d'Arès et de Mars, on se volait mutuellement chez ceux d'Hermès et de Mercure, on se défiait psychologiquement entre les Athéna et les Minerve, on échangeait des potins à propos de la nouvelle coupe d'Harry Styles et du rouge à lèvres d'Angelina Jolie entre Aphrodites et Vénus. Will avait même croisé un couple se tenant la main où la fille arborait une marque SPQR et le gars, un chandail orange.

Ça ne l'avait pas étonné. Les choses vont vite à la colonie.

Le jeune homme, des écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles (n'oublions pas que c'était le fils du Dieu de la musique et, par-dessus tout, un adolescent), marchait maintenant dans la forêt. Après avoir fait le tour du lac, composé deux ballades au banjo, fait un mix de _We are young_ et _I set fire to the rain_, s'être pratiqué à l'arc et avoir passé du temps avec une certaine personne, il s'était décidé à aller visiter un patient qui n'était plus vraiment en charge de l'infirmerie. Un patient, mais surtout un ami.

Trois chansons et demie plus tard, un bruit version tempête personnelle lui indiquait qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Il cogna, mais évidemment, le _knock knock_ fut englouti par les décibels déjà présents. Il actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture et hasarda la tête à l'intérieur.

-Y' a quelqu'un ?

Les coups de tonnerre cessèrent et des lumières, des tiges de néons et des guirlandes de noël s'allumèrent pour faire une haie d'honneur lumineuse blanche, verte et rouge. Un ange passa en bizutant de tous ses mécanismes bien huilés et souffla un nuage de poussière dans la face de l'Apollon. Il toussa.

-Y'a moi je pense, fit une silhouette qui pivota sur sa chaise tournante. Pas sûr par contre.

Will chassa les restes de particules de poussière dans l'air pendant que sa vue s'habituait à la pénombre qui régnait dans la grotte/bunker. Il n'avait pas visité le lieu très souvent auparavant, alors la vastitude(?) le frappa comme s'il y entrait pour la première fois. Outre les nombreux projets délaissés çà et là, les moteurs qui vrombissaient en musique de fond et le fouilli indescriptible, ce qui attirait le plus l'attention, c'était la gigantesque masse au style vaguement steampunk qui trônait au milieu de la place.

Will s'avança et salua Léo, qui avait relevé ses lunettes de protection sur son front et était maintenant reconnaissable.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite du chef des Apollons ? fit le latino en souriant. Tu irais mieux avec un fond de salle d'hôpital que celui d'une grotte mécanisée.

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais on m'a foutu à la porte. (Will enleva ses écouteurs et les enroula autour de son iPhone.) Alors, je viens te visiter. Parce que t'as quand même été l'un des cas les plus graves de cette bataille et t'as même pas été fichu d'y participer!

Léo sourit de plus belle. C'était un beau sourire, un vrai, pas un de lutin.

-Ouais, désolé pour ça, j'étais un peu occupé.

Il se tourna vers la gigantesque masse, puis pianota la cuirasse de métal d'un rythme particulier (../.-../-/...-/./-.-/-/..-) et aussitôt, une boule rouge et verte, assortie aux guirlandes de lumières de Noël, bondit de nulle part. Elle glissa sur le bras du jeune homme en sifflant avant de s'enrouler sur ses épaules. Un seul geste fluide.

-Donc ? fit le jeune homme en caressant délicatement la tête de Casey, qui ronronna. Continue.

Will allait parler, mais se ravisa. Il détailla son ami de haut en bas.

-Ben, fit-il finalement en hésitant un peu, j'étais venu avec tout mon bordel de médecin mais il semble que ce soit plus un ami que t'aies besoin. Alors, euh, je sais que je ne suis pas Jason ou Piper ou quoi, mais si t'as besoin de te soulager le cœur, je suis là pour t'écouter.

Léo se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, mais ses yeux embrumés étaient reconnaissants.

-En fait, tu tombes bien. Il fallait que je te parle d'un truc.

Il sortit un amas de fil de métal, des bâtons de popsicle et un élastique en caoutchouc de sa fidèle ceinture et se mit à les tripoter. Will garda le silence et le regarda faire. Deux minutes plus tard, un petit hélicoptère s'envolait pour aller s'écraser sur un mur quelconque.

Léo soupira.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Où ça ?

Léo lui lança un regard sincèrement surpris.

-T'es pas au courant ?

-Je suis au courant de tellement de trucs que j'en oublie et que ça fait comme si j'étais pas au courant, ouais.

-J'ai rencontré Calypso pendant notre voyage, déclara le latino du tac au tac.

Will écarquilla les yeux.

-Je… Oh. (Il ne connaissait pas exactement cette fille, mais il se souvenait que c'était une entité mythologique coincée sur une île et que, surtout, Percy l'avait rencontré il y avait deux ans de cela. Il décida de ne pas mentionner cette dernière information.) Et donc tu comptes la rejoindre.

-Ouais.

-Mais, et la quête ?

-Je sais bien, fit Léo en essayant d'empêcher ses mains de toucher à tout ce qui se trouvait dans un périmètre de 1m et qui ressemblait à une potentielle arme anti-zombie apocalypse. Les autres me l'ont rappelé. Il faut qu'on soit en Grèce dans une semaine environ. Parce que, blabla, c'est le destin, blabla, même si ce n'est pas de nous il y aura forcément des sang-mêlés qui réveilleront Face-de-Vase, blabla, c'est les Parques qui l'ont dit aux nouvelles de 7h, blabla. Alors il faut qu'on y soit pour, tu sais, « Des flammes ou de la tempêtes le monde doit tomber ». Accueillir l'apocalypse en première place, quoi. Et éventuellement sauver le monde.

-ok, fit Will, qui s'efforçait de suivre son ami (autant au figuré qu'au sens propre depuis que les jambes de Léo n'avaient pas pu rester immobiles plus longtemps et qu'elles avaient décidé de déambuler un peu partout dans le bunker). Mais, au pire, tu peux attendre après la confrontation avec Gaya, non ? Tu vas la retrouver sur le chemin du retour. Les Sept reviennent tous vivants, les deux camps sont en paix, la terre s'est rendormie pour toujours ou presque, les Dieux ont ralliés leurs deux personnalités, tu as retrouvé ta Juliette et elle a retrouvé son Roméo, Percy nettoie enfin son bungalow tout seul, tout le monde est heureux, The Happy End. Nan ?

Léo lui fit un sourire navré.

-Ç'aurait été vachement cool que ça se passe comme ça mais malheureusement, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il n'y ait que six des Sept qui reviennent vivants.

Sur ces mots, il pencha le tête de côté et souleva sa tignasse de son cou, dévoilant une cicatrice sombre dont la pointe rongeait déjà un petit bout de son menton.

Will faillit en tomber par terre.

-Déjà ? Fit-il, complètement interloqué. Mais ça ne fait que 2 jours !

-Ouais, acquiesça Léo en laissant retomber ses boucles. Et ça fait 2 jours aussi que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon sommeil. Je suis incapable de m'endormir et quand je le fait, je ne m'en rend même pas compte (il grimaça au souvenir de l'eau froide du lac dans lequel il avait failli se noyer en s'endormant soudainement alors qu'il apposait des réparations à l'Argo II). Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon de 100 km plutôt que de m'être reposé. J'ai mal aux muscles, je tremble, je peux à peine manger. Bientôt, j'aurai de la misère à respirer. Et, bien sûr, il y a cette saleté de cicatrice qui s'étend pendant que je pionce.

Casey ronronna, sensible à la nervosité de son ami, et donna un coup de museau affectueux sur la pointe de cicatrice à peine visible. Puis elle bondit sur une étagère et se fondit dans les ombres, comme si elle comprenait que la conversation entre les deux garçons était plus que personnelle.

Quant à Will, il comprenait plus que personne la signification de ces informations. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur un semblant de canapé, trop bouleversé pour prêter attention aux bruits inquiétants qu'il venait de déclencher.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas …

-Ouais. Si ce n'est pas cette saleté qui m'achève, ce sera d'épuisement. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne verrai pas la fin de ce mois.

-T'en as parlé aux autres ?

Léo secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Si je leur dit, ils s'inquiéteront et tout, ça peut troubler les résultats de la bataille contre Gaya. Et je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié.

Will hocha la tête. Bien que l'Héphaïstos ne le montre pas, il pouvait amplement s'imaginer ce que ça lui coûtait de cacher un secret aussi important à ses amis.

-Alors, tu as décidé de te résigner à ton sort et d'aller voir celle que tu aimes avant de mourir ? C'est bien romantique tout ça, mais ça ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras aussi vite. Tu viens de traverser le Tartare _seul_, tu as survécu à des combats sanglants et à 3 arrêts cardiaques et respiratoires. Crois-moi, si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète, ils n'auraient plus été de ce monde après le premier truc.

Mais Léo n'écoutait plus. Une étincelle s'était allumée dans son regard et ses doigts pianotaient la masse de métal plus vite que jamais.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je baissais les bras, répondit-il. Il y a une raison autre que l'amour. Calypso est réputée pour avoir sauvé tous les héros qui étaient tombés sur son île. Si ça se trouve, elle est la seule qui puisse me sauver.

Il pesa sur un gros bouton rouge. Des tiges de néon, accrochées au plafond, remplacèrent les lumières de noël et illuminèrent aussitôt la salle, dévoilant alors la véritable identité de la mystérieuse carcasse.

-Pendant tout le voyage, continua Léo qui avait retrouvé son air d'hyperactif habituel, j'ai travaillé pour réparer ce gros toutou. Il ne me manquait que quelques outils que j'avais laissé ici pour le terminer. Grâce à lui, la vitesse de l'Argo devrait doubler, voire tripler. (il se tourna vers la tête mécanique, tout ce temps cachée sous un grand drap qui semblait être un mouchoir à côté, et l'enlaça affectueusement.) N'est-ce pas, Festus ?

Deux lumières rouges éclairèrent les orbites vides du dragon et une vibration métallique parcourut son échine dans un frisson de bonheur.

-Bref, conclut finalement le jeune homme, je m'accroche à cet espoir. Peut-être que, au fond, je ne suis pas destiné à mourir tout de suite.

Personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs minutes. Will n'avait pas l'impression qu'il devait briser le silence, il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie.

Et puis, Léo rouvrit les yeux et se tourna enfin vers le blond.

-Je dois continuer, dit-il. Je dois intégrer la pierre que Calypso m'a donné dans le tableau de bord de Festus. Le départ est prévu pour demain.

-Oh, balbutia l'Apollon, euh, oui, j'y vais.

Léo sourit.

-Merci de ton écoute. Ça fait du bien de tout déballer, parfois. Et surtout, pas un mot aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… (Will se mordit la lèvre.) Oui. Je le jure sur ma parole.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Enfin bref, bon voyage et tâche de nous revenir vivant !

Il dirigea alors gauchement vers la sortie et s'apprêta à franchir le seuil, aveuglé par la soudaine luminosité verte.

-Sinon, tu as raison, ce serait pas mal si je pouvais passer mes derniers moments avec elle.

Will jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Léo lui tournait le dos et triturait dans les câbles de la tête de Festus. Rien ne montrait qu'il avait dit quoi que ce soit –pourtant, le cœur de Will se serra un peu plus.

Il sortit et ferma la porte un peu brutalement, s'éloigna en courant et ne s'arrêta que quand il estima être sorti du champ de vision des caméras hautes-performance du bunker. Il s'accota alors sur le tronc d'un arbre et soupira.

_Serment sera tenu en souffle dernier._

_Et surtout, pas un mot aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il regarda avec regret l'index et le majeur de sa main droite, encore croisés.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH ANOTHER DRAGON FESTUS IS THERE FOR A SECOND ROUND EVERYBODY:D<strong>

**Y'a l'école de recommencée, huh *soupir de résignation***

**UIIII JE SORT CE CHAPITRE 1 MOIS APRES L'AUTRE D'AVANT JE M'EN ÉTAIS MÊME PAS RENDU COMPteWAOUUUH FIRE!**

**Will ressemble à celui du livre, ok. Oubliez ce que j'avais écrit dans le chapitre « la flèche » comme quoi c'est un chaud bouillant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il revienne en perso quasi principal dans le Sang de l'Olympe (en fait, je ne l'avais pris que parce que c'était le perso qui me semblait le plus charismatique dans les souvenirs XD). Quant au bunker, je me souviens pas vraiment comment il était… Déso si ce n'est pas exactement comme il est décrit dans les bouquins :B **

**Bonjour bonsoir bonne nuit ! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'ai un peu lagué sur celui-ci avec le changement partie1-partie2 voyez '—' Mais bref ! le prochain chapitre sortira peut-être plus tôt que d'habitude depuis que j'ai l'inspiration à mort ces temps-ci x) et aussi parce que j'ai le rhume à mort quand je mange je manque mourir enfin BREF YA L'HALLOWEEN QUI S'EN VIENT WAOUH ! Est-ce que vous allez le passer? Quel sera votre costume? ou serez-vous l'adulte qui nous donnera des bonbons? BoNbOnSbOnBoNsBoNbOnSbOnBoNsBoNbOnSbOnBoNsBoNbOnSEhEhEhEhEhEhEhEh**

**Sur cette note positive je vous quitte, BISUS SUCRÉS COLLANTS JUJUBES ! ^w^**

*****Lyli :iiiiiiiiiiih je suis vraiment très contente que t'aie autant aimé! Je ne m'y attendais pas, je l'avais écris un peu à la va-vite... Mais je suis très heureuse si ça a pu te satisfaire autant! :D Et non ahah je te jure je ne m'inspire d'absolument aucun anime/film/manga/livre/teen wolf, tout sort de mon imagination (une bête féroce celle-là!), en même temps le monde est vaste, il y a des chances que quelque chose s'y rapproche... Mais quand même! ;P (jamais vu Teen Wolf anyway c'est a propos de loup-garous c'est ça?) et OHMYGODS est-ce qu'on est des soeurs par les étoiles? pour le truc de Will ahah j'avais très exactement commencé à écrire le chapitre avec lui comme pdv quand j'ai lu ton commentaire x) **

**Bon pour Adrien, je doute qu'on puisse se croiser un jour depuis que le Canada est le deuxième plus grand pays au monde mais bon x) Je note ta description car comme tu le dis, le monde est petit! et vive le sadisme, je crois vraiment avoir un problème aujourd'hui j'ai joué à un jeu vidéo (Bravely Default, c'est la vie mdr) et à un moment donné Ringabel ( mon perso préféré) pleure dans son sommeil parce qu'il est genre amnésique et il recouvre lentement ses souvenirs qui sont douloureux et j'ai comme dans un état de fangirling absolu help :( **

**Bref xoxo, gossip girl (nan st'une blague je préfère Big Bang Theory ;))**

*****Nicolas : 1 seul point? Vache, si proche, je suis vraiment désolée. alors il va falloir refaire l'année, c'est ça? Ma grande soeur est entrée en médecine mais comme la moyenne de son groupe était ultra haut, elle l'a manqué 3 fois... Et déso, j'avais vraiment fait une crise de panique, je suis gênée ^^' En fait, pour Frank, je ne voulais pas lui faire porter le chapeau du méchant; disons même que je partageais son point de vue. Comment dire..? Frank savait que ce n'était pas Léo qui se tenait devant lui lorsqu'il l'a vu se battre dans l'arène, ce n'est donc non pas Léo qu'il traitait de monstre, mais la personne qui contrôlait alors ses gestes. Je pourrais pas t'expliquer plus ^^ D'ailleurs si je continuais il y aurait probab des spoils eheh enfin bref moi aussi j'aime bien Héphaïstos, il me semble être le plus humains des 12 dieux (avec éventuellement mr. D qui n'a pas un si mauvais fond) depuis qu'il est rejeté de ceux-ci. Hihihi merci beaucoup, c'est grâce à des gens comme toi que le monde tourne et que les gens sont capable de réaliser leurs rêves ;) ENFIN BREF J'AI DÉJA DECIDÉ DU TITRE ça va être une série de 3 livres ou plus avec chacune un lettre (ex: L pour /motquicommenceparL/), et le premier s'appellera "A"... A pour quoi? je te laisse deviner ;) **

**Je ne sais pas de quelle saga tu parles, à moins que ce ne soit une nouvelle série de Rick Riordan? je ne sais vraiment pas o_O Mais je veux savoir!**

**Pour l'explication, c'est plutôt difficile à expliquer vu que je l'image dans ma tête^^ Okay on va essayer deux versions:**

**1. La version blabla compliqués: Héphaïstos a, par des moyens que je suis tenue sous silence, créé une dimension parallèle, ce qui en fait donc deux; une, celle de base, où se trouve l'environnement, et la deuxième, où sont les demi-dieux. Ceux-ci peuvent voir la dimension de base mais ne peuvent avoir de contact ou d'effets sur celle-ci; par contre, ceux qui n'ont pas étés transportés dans la deuxième dimension par Héphaïstos ne peuvent voir ceux qui y sont (ex, un monstre dans l'arène ne pourrait voir ou toucher un demi-dieu, mais un demi-dieu pourrait voir le monstre (mais pas le toucher)). Héphaïstos a ensuite téléporté la deuxième dimension sur les lieux de l'Arène, afin que les sang-mêlés (du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas étés trop bam! par la téléportation)puissent assister en spectateurs au combat de Léo. Puis, il a créé une brèche pour faire entrer Léo dans la deuxième dimension, a retéléporté celle-ci à la colonie et a fusionné les deux dimensions pour que les demi-dieux puissent recommencer à coagir avec leur environnement (la situation de base quoi).**

**2. La version comment je le vois parce que je suis weird: Tu prend deux feuilles de papier et une protection plastique (dans ta tête ou physiquement, on s'en fiche). Sur une feuille t'écris "colonie" et sur l'autre, "arène". Au début, les demi-dieux sont sur la feuille "colonie". Et puis, pouf! , Héphaïstos fait apparaitre la protection plastique et les téléporte dessus (tu glisse la feuille colonie dans la protection); les sang-mêlés ne sont donc plus sur la feuille et ne peuvent plus interagir avec, mais peuvent voir parce que la protection est invisible. Puis Héphaïstos l'enlève et y glisse la feuille "arène" à la place; Les sang-mêlés voient donc ce qui se passe dans cet environnement. Puis, paf! ya déchirure dans la protection plastique, on y glisse Léo puis on recoud. Et finalement, on renlève la feuille Arène pour mettre la feuille Colonie et on fusionne la protection avec le papier, on fait disparaître la protection quoi. Voilààààààààà :D**

**Breeeef, j'espère que tu as passé de belles vacances et que tu as apprécié ce chapitre! Bisousbisous, moi ;)**


End file.
